Energy Alchemist
by FullmetalShortStack
Summary: Alice and Edwin Elric are young alchemist living with their parents in Risembool. Until one day everything changes when someone from the State Military shows up at their door, revealing their father and uncle's past. Post-Manga EdxWinry, AlxMei, RoyxRiza
1. Knock on the Door

**Me:** Hai!

**Choco-Neko-Chan: **Omigod...a story..OMGZ! IT'S ALICE! THE INSANITY!

**Me:** -_- Yeah, Alice belongs in an asylum.

**Choco-Neko-Chan:** x3

**Me:** Anyway... Go easy on this story. It's _really_ old. I had to go back and re-do the story somewhat. Alice was older than Edwin, Ed was still an alchemist and had both automail, the humuncli returned, and stuff like that. ...But...THEN THE END OF THE BOOK HAPPENED! D: ***Sigh* **At least Hiromu Arakawa made them have two kids, one boy and one girl. If not I would've been like: "Screw it! ***Throws down pencil and runs away***" But, okay, the names... NO! I didn't give him then name "Edwin" as in Ed x Winry. I thought of the name "Alice" and I had "Al" in it. So being the comedian I am (***cough* **Not ***cough cough***) I said "Hey! I'll give him a name that says "Ed" in it." And I didn't realize later until I was watching AMVs on Youtube that said "EdWin" and I said "Omigods! I'm so LAME!"

**Choco-Neko-Chan:** You've been writing this since last school year right?

**Me: **Yeah...but it takes a while to think of a new plot when homunculi can't come back without Father. -_- Whom the "Truth" sent back into the Gate. And...Omigosh! I'm so full of spoilers.

**Choco-Neko-Chan: **That one sentence spoiled a lot for me. ._.

**Me: **ANYWAY! BEFORE I SPOIL MORE! All credit and characters belong to Hiromu Arakawa (who I love so much :D) expect Alice and Edwin...cause I made them up! :D

* * *

"Where is he…? Dad, oh, Dad where have you gone?" I muttered as I looked around.

"Alice, what're you doing?" A voice asked.

"Ah! Dude, Edwin…shut up. I'm working on something." I smirked.

"Oh no…this is one of your diabolical plots to play a prank on Dad again isn't it?" He sighed.

"Yes! This is revenge for not letting me wear the red coat, and giving me a pink one instead and he knows I hate pink!" I whispered.

"But…the red coat's locked away in his closet…plus…that's a really stupid reason to seek revenge." Edwin said.

"So! I wanted to wear it! Unlike I'd usually do I asked him… I knew I should've picked the lock." I sighed.

I noticed movement from the corner of my eye, it was Dad, and revenge here I come. I grabbed Edwin, pulled him to the floor, and covered his mouth.

"Now zip, because if you talk I'll twist this and blame the whole thing on you." I demanded.

He looked at me and nodded. I grabbed the scissors and held them up to the rope.

"How'd you set all this up anyway?" Edwin whispered.

"That's simple. Alchemy." I smiled.

"What!" Edwin demanded as his voice grew louder.

"Sssh!" I insisted.

My dad, Edward Elric, walked up the path toward the house. I had to time it just right to make sure it hit him. A large bucket hung there, and in this bucket was milk…which my dad hated I do too but it was fun to dump on his head.

"Ha, sucker!" I exclaimed and cut the rope.

The milk dumped on his head, and I saw his arms start flailing. "Alice Elric!" I heard him scream.

"Heh, heh, time to make a break for it." I smirked and ran out the back door.

I heard a loud crashing sound from inside the house as he was stampeding through it. Crap…he knew where I'd head to. He slammed open the door, I was in for it.

"What the hell was that all about!" He demanded.

"Revenge!" I screamed from the back of the yard.

"The thing with the coat?" He asked.

I nodded.. Then someone jumped from behind the house, "Roar!" He yelled.

I jumped and fell over, I pretended to pass out, ya know, just to make a scene.

"Stupid we know you're faking." Edwin said coming out the back door.

I sat up, "Evil!" I snickered.

Edwin smiled, "Hi Uncle Al,"

"Hey buddy," Al said grabbing Edwin and messing with his hair.

My mom, Winry Elric or Rockbell, whatever, walked out back to water the plants; she set down the watering pail and bent down to check the flowers.

She paused, "Hi Al,"

"Winry, your daughter's in trouble." Dad said glaring at me.

"She's your daughter too, Edward." She smirked.

"But she listens to you more!" He demanded

Mom sighed and glared at him, "Face it, she doesn't listen to either of us." I

grinned, "What, so I'm supposed to stand here and be insulted?"

Dad nodded.

"What! Jerk!" I yelled.

"Hey now, hey now, I'm not gonna stand here and be insulted." Dad grinned.

"But...I was...so...now...um..." I stuttered.

"Dad can twist your mind too, where do you think you go it from?" Edwin laughed.

"Well fine then, I'll just go inside and do nothing." I said starting to walk off.

"Ah! You're still in trouble ya little delinquent." Dad said.

Crap...he wasn't supposed to remember that was part of the word twisting.

Mom walked inside and shut the door...she didn't want to hear yelling was the reason.

"Inside...now!" Dad yelled.

I moaned and stomped inside.

"You can't wear the coat if I let you wear it; your bother will wanna wear it too!" He yelled.

"But he doesn't want to wear the red coat!" I yelled.

"Oh..." He sighed, "He wants to wear the brownish one." I snickered.

Dad growled and sighed.

"Listen you guys aren't wearing those clothes kay?" He asked.

I moaned, "Fine!" I then stomped upstairs. Then there was a bang at the door, I had to know who it was so...I slid down the railing back down stairs. It was some guy from the military...scary looking too.

"Mustang?" Dad demanded. Mustang? Who...

"Fullmetal, the military needs your assistants." He said.

"I don't know if you're aware but I'm not an alchemist anymore!" Dad yelled.

"Yes and you are no longer the Fullmetal Alchemist but we can still use you." The man said. Fullmetal Alchemist? That sounds like a State Alchemist code name.

"You were a state alchemist?" I screeched.

The Mustang guy glared at Dad, "You haven't even told your kids!"

"Don't yell at me!" Dad demanded.

I paused, "Wait…I thought you said you lost your alchemy when you were 17…" I muttered.

"I did!" Dad insisted.

"Your father is the youngest state alchemist in history." Mustang said. "Edward, we need your alchemic knowledge and possibly your kids to help out the military."

I was horrified, what had Dad not told us? What was he hiding! Uncle Al and Edwin walked in from the back yard.

"Mustang?" Al yelled.

Mom poked her head out the door way, "Mustang...? Hey! Is Riza with you?" She asked.

He nodded, Mom then ran out the front door.

Edwin glanced around, "What's going on here?"

"Apparently Dad is the youngest state alchemist in history." I muttered.

"What! Dad told us not to be state alchemist! They're human weapons!" He screeched.

Dad sighed, "I know, I know...I was trying to make sure you guys never did what Al and I did." He sighed.

"What'd you do...?" I asked.

"Al and I committed human transmutation," He murmured.

My eyes widened, "That's how you lost your leg..." I said.

Dad stared at me, then looked down, "Yeah...I became a state alchemist so that Al and I could search for the Philosopher's stone and get his body back, which we did but...not using the stone. Just don't do that okay?" He said weakly.

"Who'd you try to bring back?" I asked.

"Your grandmother..." He said.

I saluted Mustang, "Dad, Uncle Al, Edwin, and I will do anything to help, Mr. Mustang."

"Don't salute him!" Dad demanded.

"I'll salute who I want!" I yelled.

"I'm your authority!" He screamed.

"So!" I replied.

* * *

**Me: **-_- So old, pointless, and terriblely written...

**Choco-Neko-Chan: **HAVE MORE CONFEDENCE!

**Me:** Nope.


	2. You're an Energy Alchemist

**Me:** Omigod HI!

**Choco-Neko-Chan: **You've had some Pocky haven't you?

**Me: **Omigod how did you know?

**Choco-Neko-Chan: **You're saying "Omigod" before everything...

**Me:** Omigod yes! Annnyywayyy! Another chapter of oldness. I'll start writing this again once I get all the chapters up. -_-

**Choco-Neko-Chan:** You mean you haven't been writing it?

**Me: **No... I kinda have a lot of _other_ stuff to write, dude! D:

**Choco-Neko-Chan: **-_- Just get to the story...

**Me: **All credit goes to the cow, Hiromu Arakawa! :D Except Alice and Edwin...in less she wants them. Cause I'll totally give them to her.

**Choco-Neko-Chan:** Oh god...just roll the chapter...

* * *

Dad bardged into my room the next morning, "Wake up my beautiful delinquent!" He sang.

I threw a pillow at him, "Ugh, shut up!"

"This is why you have that title…" Dad teased with a smirk.

"Dad! I swear I'll hit you!" I screeched.

Mom walked by the door holding folded clothes, "No hitting your father,"

Dad smirked, and chuckled evilly. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

I stood up and walked down the hall, I stuck my head in Edwin's doorway, "Wake up!" I screamed as loud as possible.

He jump and fell out of his bed, "Jeez! I hate it when you do that!"

"But you love me anyway." I sang.

"Yeah, yeah." Edwin sighed.

Just then there was a knock at the door, it was Mr. Mustang again. This time a lady came in, that must have been Riza Hawkeye Mom talked about.

"Wow, they both look like you two!" Riza exclaimed.

I laughed, "Everyone says that."

Dad and Mom nodded. "So, do you two have like a special type of alchemy, like I can create flames?" Mustang asked.

"Edwin can build stuff with alchemy…" I said.

"Construction alchemy, huh?" Mustang muttered.

"Can't you too? That thing you made yesterday?" Edwin asked.

I smirked, "Actually, you made that a few weeks ago, and I just redesigned it a little bit."

Edwin looked at me confused, "Wait! You mean that thing I made with the bucket to dump dirt out into the garden?"

I nodded, and then he pointed at me. "Evil!"

Dad sighed, "You're figuring this out now…?"

"Stop goofing around we need to figure out what kind of alchemy Alice can use." Mustang growled.

I smiled, "Alrighty,"

Mustang smiled and put his hand in his pocket, "Wow Fullmetal, I like your daughter, no sassy backtalk like someone…" He teased with a smirk.

"Yeah, don't get use to it! She's more like me than you think!" Dad yelled.

I rubbed the back of me head, "Really? Heh, I wasn't aware."

Edwin walked up behind me, "Shorty…" He muttered.

"Who you calling short! I swear I'll kick you in the freaking face if you say that again, damn it!" I yelled.

"Alice, language!" I heard Mom call.

Edwin crossed his arms, "Yup… you're nothing like Dad."

"Backyard…now!" Dad demanded.

Edwin and I sighed and walked outback.

"Could you use this alchemy?" Mustang asked snapping his fingers, "Not that you even could…" I heard him add. Flames shot across the yard, and then Dad dumped water on it.

'Not that I even could' what was that supposed to mean!

I snapped, "Nope…"

Dad stared at me, "Don't you need a circle…?"

"What?" I asked.

"A transmutation circle…" He replied.

"Um, well you see…I've never gotten my alchemy to work exactly…with a circle so I assumed I didn't need one because Uncle Al didn't…but…" I began.

"What!" Dad demanded.

"Well you're alchemy was taken away, it is possible that only one of them got it." Mustang replied.

"Stupid Truth." I heard Dad murmur.

Truth..? Just then Mustang smirked, "I got it, Fullmetal, hand me that trashcan lid."

Dad gave him a 'what the hell' look, "A trashcan lid? What's this gonna do?"

Mustang rolled his eyes, "Just hand it over!"

"Fine pushy! By the way, my name's Edward." Dad scoffed.

Mustang glared at him a second as Dad then handed him the lid and Mustang set it down in front of me. He then drew a type of circle that you don't really see everyday.

He stood up, "Go for it."

I nodded and clapped, when I touched the can it glowed a green color. It then began hovering off the ground.

"Whoa cool!" I exclaimed.

Dad looked stunned, "That's energy alchemy…but it's so rare, there are only 4 who can do it." He said weakly.

"5 now," Mustang said.

"So, how can I do it...?" I asked.

"Well probably your father saw the Truth and then gave up…" Mustang began.

Dad then started motioning for Mustang to shut up.

Mustang glanced back at me, "Oh and it only works using metal."

"To bad I don't have automail; I could just get gloves like you, Mr. Mustang, and go for it." I said.

Dad stared at me, "Don't try to cut your arm off to get automail." He

"No! That'd hurt..." I said.

"Knowing you you'd still do it." Edwin added.

"Hey! Would not!" I demanded.

"Automail isn't all it's cracked up to be." Dad sighed.

"But you only have an automail leg Dad; I'm talking about an automail arm." I said.

Dad made a weak face and started towards the backdoor. _What did I say? _I thought.

Mom walked outside, "Fuhrer! Would you and Riza like to stay for lunch?"

"Fine with me." He said.

We sat at the table, I was thinking a little bit about how I was suppose to do alchemy if I could only use metal to do it. It bothered me a lot, how was I supposed to help if I had to carry a trashcan lid around? I stared at my food as I ate it; I didn't want to look up for some reason.

"Alice, what's wrong…?" Edwin asked.

_Dang it, Edwin had to ask didn't he?_

I glanced up at him, "Ah! Nothing, just a little tired is all."

. I stood up, "I'm done eating; may I be excused?"

"Sure, but…" Mom began,

"Thanks." I replied setting my plate in the sink and running upstairs. I went into my room, and lay in my bed.

Mom moaned, "That girl, I worry about her a lot."

Just then Al walked in the door, "Ah, Fuhrer Mustang, I wasn't expecting you to be here, you either Hawkeye." He said.

"Ah, Alphonse, nice to see you." Mustang said.

"Ah man, I missed out on lunch," Al said.

"You can eat Alice's leftovers." Dad said.

Mom slapped him behind the head.

"Ow!" Dad exclaimed which I could hear him say from my room.

"Hey Edwin, want to go outside and do something?" Al asked.

"Sure, Mom can I skip out on automail today?" Edwin asked.

She sighed, "Yes, but only because Al's here."

Edwin jumped out of his seat and put his plate in the sink. "Thanks Mom!" He said running out the door.

By the way, since you probably don't know, my brother is trying to figure out a way to create Automail with alchemy. Mom has complained about how long it takes her to make one person's Automail. Therefore, since then, Edwin has been obsessed with learning how to make it out of alchemy. Most people might think it's stupid, but once you think about it, it's actually really sweet. A very 'Edwin' like thing to do.

Mom and Riza then walked over to living room and sat down; then they began talking about who knows what.

Then I got bored, I walked out of my room, and started downstairs.

"Fullmetal, I need to talk to you about Alice." Mustang said.

I paused on the steps. _What about Alice…?_

"What about her?" Dad asked.

"The 4 energy alchemist you talked about, only 1 of them is a state alchemist; we might need Alice as a state alchemist to help the military, as well as Edwin." Mustang said.

"No way! I'm not putting my kids in that danger, Mustang, I just can't." Dad said.

"I understand that you don't want to put her through what you went through." He said. Mustang stood up, "Just decide when you come." Dad looked down.

They then walked out the door and walked away.

"D-Dad," I stuttered.

"Ah Alice…" He sighed.

"I wanna be a state alchemist." I blurted.

He sighed, "You don't know what you're gonna go through." Dad murmured.

"I don't care." I began, "I want to…" He cut me off, "You think you can handle seeing death? Or being used as a human weapon?"

I paused, "Yes."

Dad came and hugged me, then bent down, though I was about his height anyway…

"If you can deal with that…I guess could deal with the military, you're a strong kid, Alice." He said.

I smiled, "I'm your kid, Dad."

He smirked, "That explains your height."

"Hey! You just called yourself short!" I exclaimed.

"So what you're the one that has issues." He smirked.

"Oh you liar!" I demanded.

"I don't lie." He teased.

"Oh you are SUCH a liar! Mom! Dad's being a bad influence!" I yelled.

"Edward! Quit being a bad parent!" Mom called from around the corner.

"She's lying!" Dad said.

"Sure she is." She teased.

"Oh burn." I replied as I ran upstairs.

* * *

**Me:** Oh Ed, how you can make the most dramatic things funny. And yes, I made up a random type of alchemy. I thought it'd be cool :D

**Choco-Neko-Chan:** Didn't Vic Mignogna say something about wanting someone to have the alchemic ability to fly?

**Me: **Yeah, what about it?

**Choco-Neko-Chan: **Why didn't you make up that kind of alchemy? Ya know, cause you're obsessed with Vic.

**Me:** My obsession with Vic Mignogna is none of your concern, heh, heh, and what makes you think I didn't? ***smirk***

**Choco-Neko-Chan:** Oh god, I'm afraid.


	3. Pocket Watch

**Me:** Hai there!

**Choco-Neko-Chan: **:|

**Me: **D: ?

**Choco-Neko-Chan:** You cancelled Hidden Phantom :|

**Me:** I'M SORRRRYY! DD: I DON'T HAVE TIME TO WRITE IT! ***falls on floor crying***

**Choco-Neko-Chan: **You lie, you just didn't want to...

**Me:** You sound like my conscience! D:

**Choco-Neko-Chan: **:| Whatever...just get to Alice's insanity..

**Me:** :D I dun't own Fullmetal Alchemist

**Choco-Neko-Chan:** Just roll the chapter -_-

**Me: **Yes!

**Choco-Neko-Chan: *slaps*** Did I say you could speak!

**Me: **D:

**

* * *

**** Chapter 3**

A few days later Mustang and Riza showed up once again. Edwin and I started taking things a little more serious and began sparing with each other. Shockingly Edwin kicked my ass a few times. My excuse was that I was getting tired. Then Dad decided we should take a break, and he got out a ball to toss around. While Mustang and Riza were inside talking to Mom.

"I never expected Edward to be such a good dad; your kids love him to death." Mustang said.

"Ed said he wanted to be the father he didn't have while he grew up. So he's made sure they've gotten a lot but they aren't spoiled." Mom said smiling.

"So they use their alchemy any?" Riza asked.

Mom nodded, "They're gifted alchemist so might as well let them embrace it."

"Normal moms would've never said that." Mustang said with a smirk.

"Normal moms don't have two alchemists to take care of." She replied.

"Do you see Alphonse a lot?" Riza asked.

"Yes, Mai stays home most of the time…so we don't get to see her as often… Al comes over a lot to make sure they have two good male figures in their lives." Mom said.

* * *

I ran after Edwin trying to get the ball back, "Get back here!"

"Catch me if you can Shorty!" He yelled.

"Oh you're gonna get it now!" I replied.

I then jumped and tackled Edwin, "Victory!"

Dad laughed and Edwin crawled out from beneath me.

We then walked inside and I headed up the stairs.

Edwin yawned, "I'm going to sleep." And with that he stomped past me up the stairs.

Mustang looked over at Dad and got a serious look. "Edward, it's been strange not seeing you in the past years. I'm glad that your journey came to a successful end you got your arm back and your brother is not longer a suit of armor. I'm also glad you defeated the Father as well as the homunculus."

"Ha, I was really only worried about Al getting his body back, the automail didn't matter to me. And what about you, I heard you got that sight back with the Philosopher's Stone." Dad muttered.

"Yes I did, and I'm afraid we're unaware of exactly what's happening in Amestris but we can tell it's not good and..."

"You need me and my kids to help you." Dad sighed.

Mustang nodded.

Dad sighed, "I still don't get why you want my younger daughter as a State Alchemist... but when's Alice taking the exam?"

"Next week, I'll see you at Central." Mustang replied standing up.

"Wait, you two are leaving now?" Dad asked.

Mustang nodded and walked out the door.

I peaked my head from the stairway, funny what conversations you can hear when you pretend to leave the room.

Mom walked around the corner, she smiled. "Alice is going to get her own pocket watch."

Dad sighed.

"Dad, why did you loose two body parts…if you and Uncle Al did human transmutation you should've lost something, and you lost a leg. But you got an arm back? That doesn't make much sense." I asked.

Dad stood up, "You were there the whole time!" He demanded.

"Oh great, I didn't think this one through." I scoffed.

"I gave up my arm to bond Alphonse's soul to a suit of armor. I lost my leg in the transmutation, and a lot happened after that." He muttered.

I caught my breath and got a depressed look, "Why can't you tell me…?" I whispered.

Dad frowned, "Its best some things are left unsaid." He replied as he turned around.

He then started towards the door.

"Dad one more thing!" I demanded. He didn't stop. "What's a homunculus?" I demanded.

His hand touched the door knob he then paused and glanced back at me.

"What are they? Are they dangerous?" I demanded.

"Look you don't know a damn thing about homunculus, Alice, so shut up about them!" Dad screamed at me and slammed the front door.

I froze where I stood and Mom walked around the corner, "Alice?"

I gazed up at her, "Dad's never yelled like that at me before…" I muttered and made a fist. "I _will_ get to the bottom of all this. Whether he likes it or _not!"_

* * *

**Choco-Neko-Chan: **Yay! Alice's insanity is in the next chapter! :DDD

**Me:** Yurp! :DDD

**Choco-Neko-Chan:** I DIDN'T SAY YOU COULD SPEAK! D:

**Me: **:C


	4. My Insanity Begins

**Me:** ...can...I speak?

**Choco-Neko-Chan: **Yes..

**Me: **Yay! Okay...sorry my chapters are lame.. they take up more room on Word than on here... sorry..

**Choco-Neko-Chan: **So _that's_ why your chapters are always short?

**Me: **Yes ._.

**Choco-Neko-Chan: **Okay... well anyways, she doesn't own Fullmetal Alchemist!

**Me: **Though I wish I did cause then Ed and Winry would've kissed! ***About to go on fangirl rampage***

**Choco-Neko-Chan:** ._. ... UMH Yeah! Roll the chapter while I take care of this! AH!

* * *

The next week it was time to go to Central so we were packing to get on the train.

"Mom, you'll be okay making automail alone right?" Edwin asked giving her a hug.

She smiled, "You've got to do this right? I'll be fine." Mom said smiling.

"You better be." Dad said smiling.

He kissed her on the cheek and smiled. I stuck out my tongue and rolled my eyes.

I grabbed my bags, "A sappy moment!" I yelled as I ran out the door.

Dad shrugged, "I have no clue where she gets it from."

Mom hit him in the back of the head. Then Edwin, Alphonse, and Dad walked out the door.

Once we were on the train, Dad pulled a small box out of his trunk. I stared at him trying to figure out what he was doing.

"Alice." He said gently.

I jolted up and stared at him. "Yeah Dad?"

He smiled and pulled out a necklace with the alchemic cross symbol hanging from a chain.

My eyes light up, "Whoa…what are you going to do with that?"

He placed the chain around my neck and clipped it in the back.

"You'll need to use it sometime." He said with a smile.

I hugged him and then leaned back in my chair.

Soon after that I fell asleep.

I looked around and there was black sea of nothingness. I was standing in blood up to my ankles. I jumped at the sight and almost fell face first into it. I caught my balance before I could do so.

"You're just like your father aren't you?" A voice said.

I turned and looked around "Who's there!"

"No need to be scared, I promise I won't harm you." It said.

"Hey, I'm not that much like my dad." I said.

"You're more like him than you think."

"I look like him and I act sorta like him. But I'm also a girl too, I'm not him." I insisted.

"Child, you don't know much about your father's past, do you?" It asked.

"Well, I found out more here recently, he and Uncle Al committed the alchemic taboo, and he was a State Alchemist." I said.

The voice grew louder…or closer. "Do you know what a homunculus is?"

I slung my head down, "No I don't." I replied shaking my head.

"They don't exist anymore, child, but they'll play a big part in your life soon." It said even louder.

"How would they do that if they don't exist?" I asked.

"Because of your father's past with them…" It replied.

"But I'm not him! I'm Alice Elric! Not Edward Elric!" I demanded.

I looked down and saw a reflection in the blood, it was my dad, but younger, around my age. I jumped back and took a breath.

"You're trying to scare me! I don't have automail, I didn't commit the taboo!" I insisted.

I then fell over into the blood, my left leg was gone. I looked at my right arm…it was automail. My pupils shrunk and tears ran down my face.

"Who are you now child?" The voice asked at its loudest.

I looked at the reflection one more time. It was still a younger version of my dad. I continued to cry and I sighed. "Edward Elric."

My eyes shot open and tears ran down my face.

"Alice?" Dad asked.

I put my face in my palms and continued to cry.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

I jumped across the seat into his arms and continued crying. I then pulled my head up to his shoulder. "You have to tell me everything." I whispered quietly in his ear.

Dad flinched, a little shocked. I pulled away and sat silent. He stared me right in the eyes. I smiled and then looked out the window, pretending nothing happened.

We made it to Central finally. There to greet us was a bald man with huge muscles. He looked a bit…no _really_ weird.

Dad raised his arm up and smiled, "Yo Armstrong."

The man smiled. "Edward you can call me Alex you're not in the military anymore."

Dad looked at him funny, "That's difficult, and way to weird."

Armstrong smiled and looked at Uncle Al, "What about you Alphonse?"

"I'll stick to calling you Armstrong too." He replied.

I was hiding behind Dad, because this guy was freakishly tall and scared the hell out of me. Edwin was a little bit behind Uncle Al, but trying not to show fear.

"Who are the short ones behind you?" Armstrong asked.

"Hey I'm not short!" Edwin and I yelled.

"These yours Edward?"

Dad rubbed the back of his head, "Yup, and always will be." Dad paused, "Um, Why isn't Mustang here?"

"On his way here he stopped at Hughes's grave." Armstrong said.

Dad gazed down at the floor.

"Hughes?" I asked.

Dad glared at me, "Why are you always so damn curious about everything?"

I didn't want Dad to yell at me like he did a few days ago. "I'm sorry." I replied shooting my head down and locking my jaw shut.

Dad paused and gave me a "what the hell" look while Edwin glanced at me with concern.

"Well come with me everyone." Armstrong said.

Then we headed to a hotel. I ran in the door of our room and ran to the window. I leaned in the window sill and smiled.

"Not bad." I muttered making a fist with my hand; I heard a metal sound and looked down. I saw my right arm was automail. My pupils shrunk. I panicked and flailed my arm up and down.

Dad and everyone else soon walked in after me, "Alice, why are you flailing your arm around?" Dad asked.

I looked at my arm and it was normal. I breathed heavily and shook my head. I then caught my breath, "T-There was a spider on my arm."

Edwin gave me a look, "But you love spiders."

I glared at him, "Maybe I don't like that kind." I growled.

Edwin put up his arms, "Okay, okay," He began, then slid towards me and placed a hand on my head, "But later you're gonna tell me what's really bothering you."

I scrunched up my face trying not to let tears pour out of my eyes. I heard the metal sound again and flinched. I gasped and took a breath because I realized that Dad's automail had made that sound.

"Why are you so jumpy at the sound of automail?" Dad asked giving me a "what?" look.

I shook my head, "It's nothing, really."

"Yeah, you should be really used to that sound." Edwin pried.

I balled my hands into a fist, "It's nothing alright!" I insisted and stormed into the hallway.

"Sorry Armstrong, she usually doesn't act like this. Something's been bothering her sense we left Risembool." I heard Dad say.

I huffed and crossed my arms.

"She's a teenage girl, Edward; you should've known she would be like this at some point." Armstrong replied.

"I should go ask Gracia for advice." Dad laughed

"When was the last time you saw the Hughes family?" Armstrong asked.

"About 8 years ago I guess." He replied.

"You need to pay them a visit don't you?" Armstrong said.

I moaned and slid down on the wall. "Great, now we're gonna go visit people I don't even know."

Dad and everyone else walked out the door. Edwin stuck his hand out for me to take. I paused and glanced at him. He just stood there smiling and waiting. I smiled then took his hand and he helped me up.

"We're going to the Hughes's." Dad said.

* * *

**Choco-Neko-Chan: **Alice's dream caused her to loose her sanity! And yeah! Sappy Ed and Winry moments!

**Me: **Why didn't they kisss... ***hiss***

**Choco-Neko-Chan: **Get over it joo!

**Me: *hissss***


	5. Honesty

**Me:** Woo! A chapter!

**Choco-Neko-Chan:** People are actually going to have to wait for chapters now, huh? Cause ya know, you're caught up now.

**Me:** Yurp. -_-

**Choco-Neko-Chan:** I hope they don't move on because you take to long...

**Me:** It only took me today to write this chapter! :|

**Choco-Neko-Chan: **And that's why it's so short...

**Me: **Whatever...I don't own FMA...

* * *

We finally had come to a place to stop. A girl opened the door probably in her 20s or so.

She gazed at us stunned then a smile swept across her face, "Well hey there Edward."

"Wow Elicia haven't seen you in a while…you sorta grew up." Dad replied with a smile.

This 'Elicia' looked down at Edwin and I, "Wow! Look at them! The last time I saw them they were being potty trained."

I turned a bit pink and glanced at Edwin who was as red as a tomato…guess it was different for him because he is a boy. Then we heard a woman's voice from inside.

"Well Elicia you going to let them in or make them stand in the hallway?" It asked.

Later as everyone kept talking I learned Dad and Uncle Al's past with Mr. Hughes…but it still didn't tell me anything about what a homunculus was. He was killed by one named Envy apparently…but I didn't get any info.

* * *

Once we left the Hughes' I knew what I had to do…I had to tell Dad about that dream and how I keep seeing my hand as automail.

We walked outside and I paused on the sidewalk. I reached out and grabbed my Dad's brown coat, "Dad." I whimpered.

He paused and glanced back towards me. I gazed up at him wide eyed. Then a voice spoke, "Everything okay, Edward?" Armstrong asked.

I shot my head back down and stared at the ground. Dad gazed at me, "Yes Armstrong, you guys go on without us. I need to talk to Alice about something."

"Very well." Armstrong replied and he, Edwin, and Uncle Al started back to the hotel.

Dad bent down to me and stared at me, "What is it?"

"Dad…I had a weird dream on the train. A-And I keep seeing weird things, like my eyes are playing extreme tricks on me." I told him.

"What happened in the dream? And what do you keep seeing?"

I flinched, "I… I was in a sea of blood, and that's all I could see. There was this creepy voice telling me that homunculus would soon being taking a part in my life even though they don't exist any longer. It also said that I was a lot like you. Then in the end of it I _was_ you."

His eyes widened, "What about the things you're seeing?"

"My right arm…it keeps turning into automail. That's why I was flailing my arm around when you guys came into the hotel room," Tears began to sting my eyes, "I don't know what to do, Daddy!" I whimpered.

"Oh Alice…this is my fault…" Dad sighed as he wrapped his arms around me.

"What?" I whimpered again.

Dad pulled away and whipped the tears from my eyes, "I had nightmares like that when I was younger. I still do sometimes actually. And a sea of blood and nothing else, huh? Sounds like the inside of Gluttony."

"Gluttony?" I asked.

"A homunculus that ate almost anything, including people, I got sucked inside him whole once. All there was were rocks, fire because of Mustang, and a sea of blood."

"But Dad, what _is_ a homunculus?" I asked.

His stare hardened, "Alice, don't tell Edwin this okay?"

I nodded, "Y-Yes sir."

"A homunculus is an arterially made human. They're hearts are Philosopher's Stones and they're able to regenerate when you hurt them. It takes forever to kill them…you have to kill them repeatedly until the Philosopher's Stone gives out on them."

"But…I thought those were impossible to make." I replied.

"Nothing's impossible, Alice. I mean, look at you; you're one of the rarest alchemists there are. And you are _my_ daughter."

"How'd you loose your arm and get it back?" I asked.

Dad frowned, "Alice…"

"Dad, your arm involves me too, it's becoming mine!"

"There is something called the "Truth". It's the truth behind all alchemy and you learn to transmute without a circle," He began.

"Like Uncle Al?" I asked.

He nodded, "And me until I gave it up. You see, the "Truth" took Al's body and soul until I took it out and bonded it to the suit of armor. I lost my leg in the transmutation…but lost my arm for getting Al's soul. Later on I got my arm back because Al destroyed his blood seal and went back to the gate. I then figured out that the thing equal to Al's entire body would be my ability to use alchemy. That got Al out of the gate but because I had nothing else to give, I kept the leg as a reminder."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and started to cry again. Tears poured down my face to his brown jacket. I then felt my father's arms wrap around my shoulders. My tears began to slow as I sniffled. Dad scooped me up in his arms and placed me on his back. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He then started back to our hotel.

"Dad…" I began.

"Yes Alice?"

"I'm…I'm sorry."

* * *

**Me:** Finally! A sappy moment between Ed and Alice :3

**Choco-Neko-Chan:** That was sorta sweet...

**Me:** Oh they get sweeter :3

**Choco-Neko-Chan:** Incest!

**Me:** O◘O OMIGOD! WHUT! NOOOO! BAD! ***Sprays with squirt bottle filled with lemon juice***

**Choco-Neko-Chan: **D:


	6. Nightmares Only Get Worse

**Me: **Hi! I tried to post this at 2:00 AM but my computer messed up -_- and I was to tired to try again.

**Choco-Neko-Chan: **Lazy bum :|

**Me: **Dude! You were asleep! Anyway... Sorry my chapters are short. D: This takes up 3 pages on Word so I forget how short they are on here... but I promise I'll double it and make it longer! I'll go for 6 pages next time! :3 But anyway in the next chapter it talks about Edwin and Alice's childhood...you know you're looking forward to that! :D

**Choco-Neko-Chan: **Better shut up before you spoil something -_-

**Me:** Ah! Right! :3 I don't own FMA! Roll this chapter dudes!

* * *

"Alice…" I heard a voice say. That voice…it almost sounded like Dad…

I looked around there was nothing but black and that was it. I was having another nightmare wasn't I? At least this time there was no blood. I stared into nothingness until something glowed behind me. I turned around to see the symbol glowing on what seemed to be a black wall.

"A transmutation circle?" I murmured.

I examined it, no, this was no ordinary circle. This was a _human_ transmutation circle. How I knew this… I had no idea. I stared at it in awe, who knows how many things had been created with one of those.

There was then a gust of wind, my hair flew up and it seemed as though I was being taken underground. My squeezed my eyes shut but when I opened them… I was in a place I didn't recognize.

I was looking down at a human transmutation circle drawn in white chalk. I was on my hands and knees bent over touching it. I couldn't move…I had no control over my body…or was it even my body? My head turned and I saw a boy, with short blonde hair, a white button-up long sleeve shirt, and some blue jeans it seemed. Was…was that Uncle Al? He looked about eight… that's when I realized what was going on. I was my dad…and this was when they committed human transmutation.

"Ready Al?" My lips said in my dad's voice, yet younger.

Uncle Al nodded and then it began to glow. Just then a giant eye opened within it and black arms snaked from the sides.

"A rebound?" Dad gasped.

"Brother!" Uncle Al's voice screamed.

They were taken apart and then he appeared in front of…something. A figure… a white figure glowing black, what was that thing? I felt my dad's lips moving and the figure was moving and replying…but why couldn't I hear it? My father turned towards the gate and hands grabbed him and pulled him inside. All I saw was white and then Dad was lying on the floor in the where he had committed the transmutation.

"Mom, Mom help us please." He said.

Whatever that was…wasn't my grandmother. It was black and its hand reached out until it coughed up blood…and died right there.

My arms moved…my dad was crawling to a suit of armor. He drew a blood seal in his own blood from his leg. Then he clapped and my eyes shot open.

I jolted up in the bed and began breathing heavily. Dad had been in the bed next to mine…he insisted in case I had another nightmare.

Dad shot up from his bed and stared at me, "Another nightmare?"

I struggled to catch my breath and nodded.

"Oh man, what happened?" He asked.

I curled into ball, placing my knees close to my chest, "I…I saw it…I saw you and Uncle Al commit human transmutation."

Dad gasped, his eyes widening with horror, "Did you see the "Truth"?"

I shook my head, "I don't think so…I saw the figure but when you went inside that gate all I saw was white. Then I was you back inside your home and saw that, urm, _thing_ you guys transmuted."

He shook his head, "I should've known you couldn't have seen it without loosing something. You couldn't just get it free…"

"Maybe it'd help me…" I whispered to myself.

Though Dad was still able to hear, "What, Alice, what are you thinking?"

"I don't…I don't know. I was trying to figure out why I keep seeing my arm as automail. Why I'd dream I was inside a homunculus and why I'd see you committing human transmutation."

"I don't know, Alice, all of my dreams were the regrets I had mixed together…" Dad told me.

I climbed off of the bed and walked over to the one my dad lay in, "Dad…can…I…" I paused and turned my head away.

"Can you what?" He asked confused.

I slowly turned my head back to him, though I still refused eye-contact, "C-Can I sleep in this bed with you…i-incase I have another nightmare…"

A gentle smile spread across his face, "Of course you can."

I smiled weakly and climbed on the bed. Dad scooted over to make room, although these beds were very huge. I scooted close to him and had my back against his chest. I wanted to make sure he was there no matter what, that I was safe. He wrapped his arm around us and pulled up the covers. So there I lay…safe in my fathers arms after having a nightmare. I felt like I was five again… I had nightmares then too, but you know…the typical "a monster tried to eat me" story. Now… I really _was_ eaten by a monster…a homunculus. My only explanation for everything is that I'll end up seeing the "Truth" and loosing my arm. Though… I know the laws; I refuse to break them, like Dad and Uncle Al did. I don't know what's coming next…and I'm terrified to find out.

* * *

**Choco-Neko-Chan: **Dun dun dun!

**Me: **xD The chapters will be longer! I promise! T^T


	7. Act My Age?

**Me: **Haaaii!

**Choco-Neko-Chan: **Yes, Greetings young grasshopper

**Me:** It's loonnggerrr! Aren't you so proud! It's 6 word pages this time! Just like I said it'd be!

**Choco-Neko-Chan: **No wai! Really!

**Me: **But now... ***drum roll*** I'm gonna reply to my reviews! :D

Reply to Fluffy Pinkness: Thank you for enjoying my story! ^^ That's really cool how you can have the same nick-names as Ed and Al...I wish I could have an anime character nick-name! Ash is my nick-name... so I guess I could catch Pokemon... ._. But thanks again! xD

Reply to Queen NekoChan: Thank you! I really enjoy stories about Ed's kids too! I always read them when I find them on here. xD And yes, Alice is turning into Edward in her mind...I have no idea where I'm going with this story... so we'll just have to find out! xD

Reply to Joker Oak: Thank you for enjoying my story! ^^ I am trying to make my chapters longer so that people can have more to read, but on Word it looks a lot longer... so I'm working on that! But thanks again!

Reply to q: Thank you! And yeah...I've always had trouble with that. Dumb Word doesn't tell you when it's wrong so I have no _idea... _I need to pay attention in English more. ._. But thanks! x3

Reply to Peaceofmindalchemist: Thank you! Of course I'll share my Pocky! It is meant to be shared with others! x3 Oh yay! Someone who likes Vic Mignogna too! I've met him once too back in April! I've never gotten to meet Travis though. I wish I could D: But anyway thanks again! :D

Reply to Eve: Oh wow...um... I've already seen the Truth in Ed's boxers and that wasn't pretty... so I'm pretty sure I don't want to see him (it?) in a bikini... I might have nightmares. D: So I think I'll go with keep writting! xD Thanks for enjoying the story!

* * *

I was later shaken awake by my smirking older brother, "Hey Ali wake up!"

My eyes shot open, I sat up and growled at him, "Don't call me that! You haven't called me that since we were six!"

Edwin folded his arms across his chest, "Well aren't you? You slept with 'Daddy' last night."

My eyes widened as I looked around. The bed I was supposed to be sleeping in was a few feet away from the one I sat in. I frowned at the thought of last night: that terrible dream, talking to Dad about it, and feeling like a small child that needed her father's protection.

Honestly I _still_ felt like that and I wanted my dad.

I glanced around the room unable to find him. I gazed up at Edwin, "Where's Dad at?"

He smirked again, "He went to get breakfast. Why? Do you need him to pick you up and carry you around?"

"You don't know a damn thing, Edwin!" I hissed and ripped past him to the bathroom.

I slammed the door and moaned. I banged my back against the wall and slid down it. I curled my knees into my chest and put my face in my palms as tears poured out of my eyes.

What could I do? I was weak and couldn't handle this. Why did it have to be me this happened to? Why not Edwin…? But then I wanted to kick myself for wishing this pain upon my brother.

My white t-shirt I slept in was becoming soaked from tears as they ran out of my hands.

All of this… it made me want to lock myself in an asylum and never come back. I felt like I was insane.

Wanting my dad this much at age twelve? I felt like a stupid baby.

Thoughts then began to race through my head memories from my childhood. I was with Dad _all_ the time. I attached to his hip every hour of the day. Maybe… I could just escape in those memories…

"_Edward Elric!" Mom called, "You need maintenance! Get your butt down here!"_

_Dad hid behind a wall and I hid behind him. He stared at Mom and slid behind the wall when she walked near. _

"_Edward, where the hell are you! You know you need to get your leg checked!" _

_Dad turned back to me and put a finger in front of his mouth, "Sshh…"_

_I, at age five, put my finger in front of my mouth too and nodded. _

_I saw Mom getting really irritated, "Ed, I'm not in the mood to play games. You need maintenance on your automail or else it'll fall apart right underneath you!"_

_Dad scoffed and rolled his eyes. He glanced down at me and a smile spread across his face. I stared at him in awe; I admired my father so much. That might've been a bad thing actually. But to me it didn't matter. _

_Then a wrench tapped his head, "Found you." Mom said._

"_Ah dang it…" Dad sighed._

_I laughed and clung to his leg. My parents glanced at each other and smiled._

There was a knock at the door, bringing me out of my memory, "Alice, I'm coming in."

That voice…the one I wanted to hear. Dad walked into the bathroom and I gazed up at him. He stared at me stunned, I hadn't cried since that first nightmare on the train. Yet, there I was sitting on the bathroom floor thinking about the past as I cried my eyes out because I thought I was going insane.

Dad looked down, his bangs covering his eyes, and clenched his teeth. He silently closed the bathroom door behind him and made his way over to me. He fell to his knees, turned his head away from me, and clenched his pants.

"Dad…?" I whimpered.

Dad slowly turned his head back to face me, "Alice," He said gently, "I don't know what's going on, okay? I don't understand how you are able to see my memories and I don't know what's coming next. But I'm going to be honest with you, the memories get worse…"

My eyes widened and I shot my head away from him. I clenched my long t-shirt and gritted my teeth.

He hung his head, "I'm sorry…I know this is somehow my fault…"

"That I'm going insane? I don't really think so…" I replied.

"Alice," He warned.

"I'm sorry. I don't understand what's going on either…but I keep feeling like I did when I was little. Like I need you." I said honestly.

He ruffled my bangs, "We'll figure this out okay?"

I stared at the floor, "If you say so…"

"We will. Now wash your face and come out here, I have a surprise for you and Edwin." Dad said standing up.

"O-Okay…" I replied pushing myself off the floor.

Dad walked out the bathroom door quickly. I stood and hobbled to the sink, I still felt pretty drained from all that had happened. I grabbed a wash cloth, put it under the water, and placed it on my face. I then turned off the water and set down the rag. I hesitantly turned the door knob.

"Ta-daaa!" Dad's voice sang as he held up his two old coats. The old tan one and the red one with the alchemic cross symbol on the back. My mouth dropped and I stared at him in awe.

"N-No way…" I stuttered, "you're gonna let us keep them!"

Dad held up his index finger, "I never said anything about you keeping them. You can wear them while we're helping out the military. So take advantage of it before I change my mind."

I snatched the coat out of Dad's hand and ran off to my suitcase. I grabbed some of my clothes and dashed back into the bathroom. I changed into a plain black t-shirt, black sweat pants, then pulled the coat on.

I did get it now… these were the coats he wore while searching for the Philosopher's Stone with Uncle Al all those years weren't they? Who knows how much trouble he got into in these coats, knowing my dad anyway… He _always_ picks a fight when he's in a bad mood or just didn't like what you said or how you said it. I guess I'm the same way aren't I? Mom says Dad and I could argue with a brick wall…she's probably right.

I edged out of the bathroom only to stare up at my father hovering over me.

"Happy now?" He asked.

I smiled brightly and nodded, "Did you plan on giving us these from the start?"

Dad quickly turned his head, "I never said that."

"You never said anything but, and I quote: 'Look, you guys can't wear those clothes, okay?'"

He head shot towards me, "I changed my mind!"

"Well that's obvious…you wouldn't have given them to us if not…"

Dad glared coldly at me and I just smiled. I then felt a hand on my arm, it was Edwin. I turned towards him and stared emotionlessly at him.

"I need to talk to you…" Edwin growled.

I flinched, he _never_ sounded angry but he did right now. I turned back to Dad, he nodded and walked away.

I honestly wanted to scream: 'Wait, Daddy, don't go!' But with Edwin right there I didn't want to embarrass myself anymore than I already had.

"What do you want?" I grumbled.

"Look, I know you've always been 'Daddy's little girl' but seriously…you haven't acted like this since you were eight!" Edwin demanded.

"So what!"

"So, what happened that you're not telling me about? You're my little sister, Alice; you don't have to rely on Dad to do everything for you! I can help too!" He insisted.

I snatched my arm out of his grip, "No, you can't…"

Edwin gazed at me with concern, "What's going on?"

"Nothing you should be worried about…" I murmured.

"Alice, we talk all the time…why is this any different?"

Tears weld in my eyes, "Because I keep having nightmares! In my dreams I'm Dad, I'm seeing his memories from his childhood, okay! I keep seeing my arm as automail! That's why I was flailing my arms around when you guys came in the hotel room! Dad's the only one who can help me, alright? So…I'm becoming a baby again! I feel like I need him 24/7 okay? Are you happy now?" I demanded.

Edwin stared at me horrified, "A-Alice…I'm sor…"

"Forget it! It doesn't matter anyway!" I yelled cutting him off.

I stormed away and back into the bathroom for the third time that day. I slammed the door behind me and punched the wall.

Dad and Uncle Al slid back into the room where Edwin stood frozen.

"I-Is all that true, Brother?" Uncle Al asked staring at Dad.

"Y-Yes…she told me everything that happened to us when we committed human transmutation, she knew what the inside of Gluttony looked like, and I believe her when she says the thing about the automail." Dad replied.

"She's…seeing this in her dreams?" Edwin asked weakly.

"Isn't that what she just told you?" Dad muttered.

"B-But I'm older! Why is it happening to her? I'm the first born; shouldn't I have the freaky nightmares?" Edwin asked.

"Brother…Alice is an energy alchemist…maybe…she's getting energy from you." Uncle Al suggested.

"That's a likely explanation, but that doesn't explain what she's seeing and feeling like she needs me all the time…" Dad said.

"Yes it does…she's feeding off your energy, Dad!" Edwin insisted.

"How could I have energy if I'm not an energy alchemist?" Dad asked.

"I don't know! But doesn't that make sense?"

I gradually opened the door then gazed at all of them.

"Alice…" Dad sighed in relief. He was probably afraid I was curled up in a ball crying on the cold hard bathroom floor.

I glanced at all of them and smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry, Alice…" Edwin told me gently.

I raced over to him and hugged him. I clung to his waist and he stared at me in surprise. I then released him and clung to Dad like glue. He picked me up and held me on his side like he did when I was younger. I buried my face into his shoulder.

Edwin and Uncle Al smiled gently and stared at us as Dad stroked my hair trying to calm me down. My heart was racing; I didn't understand anything that was going on. They're trying to blame my alchemic abilities…but Dad can't do alchemy anymore…so why would I feed off his energy? I don't think that is the reason. I believe Dad is right…that doesn't explain the need to be a five-year-old 'Daddy's girl' again or the fact of what I was seeing.

"Alice, we think we know what's happening." Edwin murmured.

I lifted my head up, "Yeah I know… I heard everything from the bathroom."

* * *

**Me:** Keh...this story is becoming strange

**Choco-Neko-Chan: **Aw I think it's sweet ^^

**Me: **Yeahh... you haven't read the rest yet...

**Choco-Neko-Chan: **:| _You_ haven't written the rest yet..

**Me: **True... ANYWAY! This is a link to a picture of Alice and Edwin :D Link: http:/ bb-chara. deviantart. com /art/Alice-and-Edwin-188029306?q=sort%3Atime+gallery%3Abb-chara&qo=0

Yeah... just put that all together there xD


	8. Automail

**Me: **Um Hai, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been writing other stuff. But HEY! I finally wrote a chapter.

**Choco-Neko-Chan: **:|

**Me: **Don't give me the "Poker Face"! D:

**Choco-Neko-Chan: *Trollface*** U mad?

**Me: *Facepalm* **Just roll the chapter...

* * *

I looked around and saw nothingness. Was this another dream? It had to be… "Hello? Anyone there?" I called.

Suddenly Dad appeared in front of me and we were in front of our home in Risembool, "Winry's going to kill us for you ruing your automail. She'll blame me and say you're too much like me and I'll get a wrench in my skull." He sighed.

I stared at him, "Automail? What automail?"

He lifted and eyebrow with a confused look, "What do you mean what automail? Your arm, Alice."

"Wha-" I then tried to move my arm but it didn't budge. I looked down and there was a tattered automail arm hanging off my shoulder. "Since…since when do I have automail!"

"Since you lost your arm, Alice. Is everything okay? You're not having another memory blank again are you?" Dad asked still concerned.

"A memory blank?" I asked weakly.

"When you suddenly out of the blue forget everything like right now…"

"But-"

"Alice wake up! Geez you sleep like a damn rock!"

The next thing I knew I was being shaken awake by my brother. I woke with a start and stared at my arm, which was human thank goodness. Why did I keep seeing my arm as automail? I am even in the real world when I'm awake, I'll glance down and see it as automail then take a double take and it'd be human. I'm honestly tired of this.

"Alice? Hello? Anyone home?" Edwin asked waving his hand in front of my face.

"Ah…sorry." I replied turning my head away.

Edwin sighed and sat down on the bed at my feet, "You had another nightmare didn't you?"

"I-I'm not sure what you'd call it. I'd call this one more of a weird dream than a nightmare. Either way I have to tell Dad about it 'cause he demands it."

He nodded then stared down at the floor, "And I'm guessing you won't talk to me or Uncle Al about it, right?"

I slid off the bed and walked past him. I paused, "I'm sorry, all my dreams have something to do with Dad it seems. I know I can talk to him at least, I'm not ready to talk to anyone else yet."

"I understand." Edwin replied with a sigh.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Out on the balcony."

"Our hotel room has a balcony?" I asked in monotone.

"Didn't you look out the window on our first day here?" Edwin retorted.

I scoffed, "One, it was dark outside and two, I looked down and my arm was automail which scared the hell out of me therefore I wasn't really focused on the outside world."

"I see. Just go talk to Dad…" He grumbled.

"Fine, I will!" I growled.

"Fine."

"Fine!"

I groaned and stomped out the door to the balcony. I paused when I saw my father leaned against the railing staring at the view. I quietly shut the door and made my way over to him. I silently leaned forward against the railing beside him and felt the cool wind touch my skin and hair.

"I don't remember the last time I just got to think about things…" He mumbled to me, "I kind of miss it. Though I don't have to plan out everything as much as I used to."

I smiled up at him, I truly loved it when he was in one of his calm moods. Even though he could be set off at any point and time, it was still nice to cherish it. "Hey Dad…" I began as I turned my head to look at the scenery again, "I had another dream I want to talk to you about."

"A nightmare?" He asked still not taking his eyes off the view.

"No, more like just a strange dream." I replied.

"Like what?"

"We were in front of our home and were worried that Mom would kill us for ruining my automail because she'd say I was too much like you."

Finally he turned his head towards me, "_Your_ automail?"

"Yeah, my automail. My arm was automail."

"W-Which one?" Dad asked with his voice cracking.

"My right."

"Ah…" He replied as he turned his head away once again.

"That was the arm you lost right? In the transmutation?"

"Yeah. You know, I told myself I wouldn't have anything to do with the military when I finished all of that. When I got Al's body back and everything I wanted to stay with Winry in Risembool or Rush Valley, wherever she wanted to be. But now look at me, I've gone off and left in that stupid house again with nothing but her automail parts and the bean girl down the street. But I need to help my country, I already saved everyone in it once, I can do it again. I haven't figured out your nightmares and how you can see my memories but that won't make me think twice about doing this. But Alice, I don't want you to be a State Alchemist."

I stared at him, "What!"

"We can help the military without the titles, I don't want there to be any chance you or your brother are taken away from me."

"You just don't want your title as the youngest State Alchemist taken away." I teased.

"Alice, I'm serious, don't do it. I'm going to talk to Mustang about some of what's been going on. I'm starting to think your dreams could mean that you shouldn't be one, nor your brother either."

I sighed, "Fine whatever you say Dad. I think they just mean something bad is going to happen to me that happened to you. I'm guessing I'm loosing my arm sometime soon. Oh well, it's just automail. I'll live."

Dad banged his fist on the railing, I jumped in surprised and stared at him.

"What-" I began.

"Don't you ever say anything like that again! You understand me, Alice Marie Elric?" He growled.

I stared at him wide-eyed. I knew I was in deep crap if he used my full name, "Y-Yes sir."

He clenched the railing and gritted his teeth, "I don't want you to go through the hell I've seen and done. I don't want you to think of becoming me, alright?"

"B-But Dad! You've saved so many people from homunculi, right? A-And what you just said! You want to help the country, which you already have, remember? You've made an impact, you fell in love with Mom, you have a brother and son that love you, then you have me, your daughter that adores you and goes to you for everything. I love you Dad, you're the only one other than Mom I can talk to. I don't want you to put yourself down! You're a great person, a great father and husband to Mom too! She wouldn't have married you and had Edwin and me if she didn't love you, Dad."

He lightly smiled, "Alice…I love you too and I love your brother, uncle, your mother, and hell even your Aunt Mei. But the thing is, I did put myself through hell and I just don't want to even think of you getting involved in it. I want to help my country but I think that all of you have made me too soft."

I smiled and leaned against him, he then responded by wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I then lifted my head up to see him, "Hey Dad."

"Yeah?" He replied looking down at me.

"You wouldn't know soft if it bit you in the ass."

He chuckled and squeezed me tighter, "You got me there."

* * *

**Me: **Sorry it's short! A longer chapter will be here before you know it! ;)


	9. Voices in My Head

**Me: **Hai! New chapter! :D I said it was gonna be longer...I'm pretty sure it is.

**Choco-Neko-Chan: **We don't have time for small talk just roll the chapter.

**Me: **Okay! All is owned by Himoru Arakawa except Alice and Edwin...well sorta.

**Choco-Neko-Chan: **Move out! Rolling!

* * *

I awoke with a start, "What the hell!" I screeched.

Edwin nearly jumped out of his skin sitting on the couch in the room, "Damn, I should be asking you that."

"Where the hell is Dad, Edwin, seriously, no joke." I growled.

"H-He's in the shower Alice, you're not actually going to-"

By that time I was already stomping to the bathroom. I grabbed the doorknob and pressed my ear to the door. The water was running, okay that's good, won't risk walking in on him completely naked. He'll be behind the curtain at least. I slowly turned the knob, it was unlock, _Stupid father…_ I smirked. I then burst open the door, "Edward Elric!"

I heard a crashing sound, he must've fallen in the shower, go Dad. Suddenly his face appeared from behind the curtain and his arm slinked over the side of the tub, "What the hell, Alice!" He demanded.

"You tell me that!" I demanded stomping my foot.

"Wha-"

"You tell me how a person falls into the roof of a building in the snow, then it gets partly blow up, then you somehow survive a metal beam gone straight through you! What the hell, Dad? Are you freakin' Superman?"

"You're talking about the time in the Briggs aren't you? You had a nightmare about it…?" He grumbled.

"Yeah I did! And thanks for shortening your life force, I'm sure Mom will love it when you freakin' die first!"

"Would you have rather me have died then and you not even been created!" He retorted.

I scoffed, "Ew, Dad, don't say created. Just say born."

"You're dirty minded, ya know that?" He replied with a smirk.

"Who do you think I get it from?"

"Your creator."

"Dad, what did I _just_ say!"

"Maybe on this journey I should sit you down and have the 'The Birds and the Bees' talk with you."

"Oh hell no, not since what happened when- never mind, wait, who gave you that talk?"

"Mustang."

My mouth dropped, "Oh no, you are _not _if you got it from _him._"

I then heard the curtains start rustling as I saw Dad disappear from my view. Oh crap, what was he doing? I then heard the water turn off and his head peaked around the curtain once more, "If you don't want to see me naked, I suggest you get out so we can talk about this when I'm clothed."

My face flushed at the fact my father was purposely trying to scar me for life with the mental image, "Th-Thanks Dad for sharing that, I'm going." I turned around and began to walk out the door.

"Ya know Alice, you and I took baths together when you were little, so I don't know why it bothers you so much."

I was about to turn around and retort but decided against it, yet my face still flushed, "D-Don't say stuff like that!" I screeched as I slammed the door behind me. I swear I heard him chuckling evilly behind the door. I then decided to get dressed out of the long night t-shirt I had on. After arguing with Edwin telling him to turn around or get out, I put on a red button up shirt and black sweat pants.

He walked out of the bathroom in a white button up shirt and black slacks, similar to what I had on. Damn it, I was dressing like him now. He seemed to notice as the smirk peeled across his face. Ugh, I wanted to slap him so hard. When Dad gets in one of those _moods_ when he's going to annoy you as far as he can to test your limits, I want to kill him! I grumbled at curse then wanted to kick myself because he does that too. I _have_ to stop acting like him. It's going to drive me insane!

"What's the matter Alice, tired of being 'Daddy's little girl'?" Edwin teased from the couch.

I scowled at him then pointed at him with my index finger, "You shut the hell up."

Damn it, that's when I realized _I_ was in a mood too. The one where I don't want to take crap from anyone or else I'll deck them. Another one of my father's traits I inherited. Nice to have two little Edward Elrics with short tempers and combat skills running around right? I recall this happening at home once, me in this mood and Dad in the annoying mood. Yeah…it didn't end to well. Actually it ended with a wrench in my Dad's skull and me grounded for two days.

Uncle Al stared at us from a small table in the corner of the room, I knew he was pretending like he had no idea what was going on. He was probably sitting there the entire time silently watching and laughing to himself. Now I wanted to hit him too…

Dad smirked and placed a hand on my shoulder, "Come on Alice, let's talk about the dream."

"You had a nightmare did you?" Uncle Al asked.

I gulped and silently nodded.

"What about?"

"D-Dad, in the Briggs."

"Yeah, yeah, come on Alice. Let's talk about it outside."

"No, no, what happened to him in the dream Alice? Maybe it wasn't real."

Dad hurried to say something, "No uh-"

Wasn't real? What? Dad knew exactly what I was talking about in the bathroom. "When those chimeras helped him pull that metal beam out of him. Ya know when Dad almost died."

"What! Wait. Th-That's when my soul was being pulled wasn't it!" Uncle Al exclaimed.

"Yeah Dad used some of his life force…" I paused and slapped my hand over my mouth when I had come to the realization I was the only one who had known about it besides the chimeras, "I messed up." I grumbled beneath my hand.

"Wait. Hold on. How do you know what a chimera is?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, what's a chimera?" Edwin asked.

I pulled my hand away from my mouth, "Well uh…"

"You've had a nightmare you didn't tell me about didn't you?" Dad growled.

"Well…"

"Alice. Answer me." He demanded.

"Yes, N-Nina…and Alexander."

I saw my father's eyes widen with horror just as my uncle's did, "Wh-What did you see?" Asked my uncle.

"I didn't really _see_ anything per-say. I saw you guys playing with them some then my brain, I guess, morphed them together into a chimera."

"That doesn't explain how you know, exactly." Uncle Al said.

"I-I know. That's what I don't get either. I just sort of woke up and knew it was a chimera."

"You're quite the prodigy." A women's voice rang in my ears.

"Huh? Who said that!" I asked turned my head around.

"What're you talking about Alice? No one's said anything." Edwin asked his voice full of concern.

"I get to eat him now right?" Another more male voice rang.

I cupped my hands over my ears, "What the hell is going on!"

"Alice? Are you okay?" Dad asked.

"You humans are so weak. All I had to do was turn into a man's wife and he was like putty in my hands." An evil voice hissed.

I crouched down on the floor my hands still cupped over my ears, "Damn it, damn it, damn it!"

"You're a perfect candidate for human sacrifice…"

I collapsed on the floor as they all rushed over to me. I squeezed my eyes shut as tears ran down my cheeks and clutched my teeth together, "M-Make it stop…"

"Make what stop Alice?" Dad asked gently as he placed a hand on my head and ran it through my hair to comfort me.

"Th-Those voices…"

Edwin stared at me wide-eyed, "Voices, what voices?"

"Why can't…you hear them?" I murmured as I slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Me: **Okay...I know what you're thinking: WTF! But There are no homunculi nor Father in this story so don't think that. There even isn't that much fighting. BUT! There are very freakish connections between a father and daughter. Oh ho ho! :D

**Choco-Neko-Chan: **Alice has gone _insane!_

**Me: **And it makes it exciting yes? x3


	10. So its All Fixed Now?

**Me: **FFTTT! Chapter 10! :D

**Choco-Neko-Chan: **Bam, beez. Fear eet. :U

**Me:** I had a request to put Mei in this story, but she's actually in it. She just hasn't made an appearence yet. She will in a few chapters...and that's all I can speak of that.

**Choco-Neko-Chan:** Fffft. You type so slow and I KEEP MAKING ERRORS. WRRRYYY All is well.

**Me: **Annyywayyy! Let us begin this chapter. IT IS A _VERY_ IMPORTANT CHAPTERR!

**Choco-Neko-Chan:** Blarg.

**Me: **Rollinggggg :D

* * *

"I dunno, did she hit her head sometime maybe?" Huh…? That sounded like Edwin…

"No! She didn't hit her head! Something's wrong! I think it's my fault!" Dad…?

"Brother please, please, calm down. Why don't you go downstairs to the lobby and call Winry? She has a right to know what's going on, plus she can calm you down." Uncle Al…

"Like hell I'm leaving my daughter when she started hearing voices and passed out on the floor! Plus the fact she started running a fever and breathing heavily! No way in _hell_!"

I then couldn't hear the distinct voices anymore, just a bunch of arguing and bickering. I could hear Dad over them all…but yeah.

"Daddy…" Crap. That was me wasn't it? I said that. I called him 'daddy' again like I was five or something.

He gasped, "Alice!"

Wait. Was I lying on the bed? Yeah I was. Why did I feel like I had just been pounded into a wall twice? My head was pounding, my body aching, I didn't know why, but it was. My eye lids drooped and my throat felt dry. Had I really passed out? It was then it clicked. Those voices. Why the hell did I hear voices? And…ones that didn't sound too human really.

"Hi…" I squeaked. I sounded hoarse, what was up with that? I only passed out. Why did I feel so terrible?

"Alice are you alright?" Dad panicked placing a hand on my forehead.

"Yeah, I'm fin-" I was cut off by a coughing fit and Dad slung his hand away.

"You don't sound to fine." Uncle Al grumbled.

"Well…maybe Alice is getting sick. That might be what all the nightmares, weird dreams, and voices could be coming from." Edwin suggested.

"How does getting sick explain getting bad memories from me, huh?" Dad growled.

"I dunno, she's always been your favorite, maybe you're psychically intoned." Edwin grumbled as he turned and walked out to the balcony.

Dad scowled, "I'll be back…" And with that he left the room.

Uncle Al sighed and placed a hand on my forehead, "You're still running a fever."

"Uncle Al…" I began my eyes burning with tears, "What's going on?"

"I…I don't know, Alice."

"What do you mean you 'don't know' you and Dad…you…you both always have the answers to everything. I…" I tears ran down my tears and I quickly wiped them away with my forearm. "I'm tired of this; it's confusing and stressing me out so much it's making me weak and sick. I can't handle this anymore. I just want to go home, Uncle Al." I cried.

"I'm sorry to say, Alice, but running away from these problems isn't going to help you. I don't think going back to Risembool will stop your nightmares. Plus they aren't actually nightmares, you're only seeing Brother's memories through his eyes and how he saw them. The question is why and how."

"Maybe I'm physic?" I suggested weakly.

"Or maybe…it's because of feeding off Brother's energy. All people are made of matter, right?" He asked.

"Well…yeah."

"Well all of that comes with energy too, there's physical energy and everything. Being an Energy Alchemist means that you can feed off the energy around you and put it into objects to make them do as you want. Brother hasn't told you or Edwin this, but since you've started having nightmares, he's felt drained."

"So…it's my fault then…" I whimpered.

"Not purposely, you said you felt like you need him, right?" Uncle Al asked.

"Well…not as much as the nightmares first started, but I still feel like I have to be around him and be connected to hi-" I stopped myself. That _was_ the reason. It had to be, everything Uncle Al had just said made so much more sense than before.

"Right, so you're getting his memories and everything from the connection of your energy feeding off his. Therefore you just need to start using your alchemy more often so your energy doesn't want to feed on someone else's. Like that trash lid Furher Mustang gave you when they were trying to identify your alchemic abilities, you could use it to do alchemy and it'll also be what you feed off of."

"But Uncle Al, Energy Alchemy only works through metal and iron and no other materials like regular alchemy."

"Alice…what's Brother's automail made of?"

I gulped, "Iron."

He smiled, "And that's our answer. The reason why."

I grinned, "I'll go tell Dad!"

"Hold it, you're still running a fever." Uncle Al said worriedly.

"Aw come on, it's just the balcony a few steps away." I groaned.

He sighed, "Fine, but don't you all be out there to long, I don't want you sicker than you already are."

"You sound like my father." I grumbled as I slid off the bed.

"I'm your second one, yes." Uncle Al replied.

I smiled, "Yeah, yeah."

I made my way to the door and quietly slid it open. Only to find my brother and father screaming at each other.

"Look I'm sorry if I'm paying more attention to her right now! But you saw what just happened in there! She's getting sick now!"

"Maybe! But you've hardly talked to me in a week, Dad! Plus, she's always been your little girl!"

"Who else was she going to look up to because your mother's always with you because you're the one interested in automail, Edwin!"

Edwin flinched, "Wait. What?"

"You've always been with Winry making automail and Alice was always with me! But just because of that doesn't mean we don't love you! Winry may be around you teaching you to make automail but that doesn't mean she doesn't love Alice just as much. And because I'm with Alice all the time doesn't mean I don't love you just as much too!"

"Dad I…"

"Edwin, this is your sister! When I was young it was my fault my brother lost his body but I got it back for him because I went through hell and back for him! And because of what's happening to your sister she knows half of what I saw! So stop being so damn selfish at the moment and-"

"Dad," I interrupted, "it's fine. Everyone is selfish sometimes, I don't care, it's what makes us human, right?"

Dad's head turned towards me slowly, "Alice…?"

"Uncle Al was right, I was feeding off you and that's how I had been able to see your memories. Your leg, it's made of iron, what energy alchemists get their transmutation energy from. That's what was going on…sorry. It's my fault we've both felt so weak and drained. I've even made myself sick from it."

"So that really was what was happening…" Dad sighed.

I stared at my hand, "Doesn't explain this though…"

Edwin cleared his throat and Dad and I both paused to look at him, "You could just get her a metal bracelet or something." He suggested.

Dad's eyes widened, "Alice! You haven't been wearing that necklace I gave you, have you!"

"N-No, I didn't want it to get ruined while we were out here so I put it back in the box shortly after you gave it to me."

Dad smacked his forehead, "You idiot! That's what it was for! I didn't believe Alphonse because I thought you had been wearing the necklace. Geez, this all makes sense now!"

"I'm sorry…" I murmured.

Dad chuckled, "No, no, it's fine. I appreciate the fact you didn't want to ruin it though."

I opened the door, "I'm going back inside…" I said as I stepped through the door.

I slowly slid the door shut back behind me and sighed, "Everything alright? I heard yelling." Uncle Al asked.

"Yeah, yeah, everything's fine. My head is still pounding though; I think I'll lie back down. But first…" My voice trailed off as I went off to find the black box Dad had given me I clipped it back on around my neck. _I see…_ I thought, _the main part of the necklace is metal too, I didn't even notice. Then there's the chain too. So this supplies the energy for my alchemy to happen. But I don't want to transmute the necklace. I'll just have to find something else to do that with. Probably whatever's handy and a trash can lid to use the energy and fly above enemies._

I crawled back into my bed and lay there. My mind was still racing, Uncle Al offered for me to eat something multiple times, but I really wasn't hungry. Finally, Edwin and Dad came back inside after they argued then made up. I squeezed my eyes tightly pretending to be asleep. I didn't want to risk having another conversation with Dad after making a fool out of myself for not realizing the reasoning of the necklace he gave me. I suddenly felt weight on the bed, oh no. A hand reached up and petted my head gently; I immediately identified the person as Dad. He continuously ran his fingers through my hair.

"Dad, what're you doing?" I heard Edwin's voice say just above a whisper.

"I don't want her having anymore nightmares. This used to put to sleep when she was younger so I figured I'd try to help her."

"Are you sure you should touch her? I mean, isn't it the fact that you have automail the reason she had the nightmares because she's was getting memories through you?"

"Maybe, but I'm pretty sure the energy will go through the necklace because it's actually touching her. I was just tired of her suffering what I did years ago."

I rolled over and moaned, he was making me feel bad now for saying stuff like that. I cracked an eye open and looked up at him. He gave me a gentle smile and a wink as he continued to run his fingers through my hair. I felt my eyes droop and sighed. I then drifted off to sleep without having a nightmare for the first time in weeks.

* * *

**Me: **I _told_ you it was an important chapter! :D


	11. My Fate

**Me:** The chapter you've all been waiting for...

**Choco-Neko-Chan: **What's that supposed to mean?

**Me: **Read it and find out...

* * *

I stared blankly at the toast that was set in front of me on the small table in our hotel room, "Dad…is this edible?"

"What? Of course it is!" He hissed.

"But…you made it."

"Yes, and?"

"You can't cook."

Dad slammed his head against the wall and slid down it, "Are you saying I can't even make toast."

"It's burnt." Edwin cut in.

"Maybe a little but it's still edible!"

I silently picked it up as black pieces of the burnt bread fell to the plate, "No it's not. Let Uncle Al cook, Dad, I know you were trying to prove him wrong, but…"

"Dad, you couldn't even make cereal right." Edwin interrupted.

Dad hung his head silently, "Edwin! That was just mean!" I demanded

"It's the truth!" He retorted.

"Maybe so but it was mean and hurtful!" I replied slamming my hands on the table and standing up.

"Yeah, well, the truth hurts!" Edwin yelled doing the same as I did.

"Jerk!"

"Wuss!"

"Ass!"

"Bitch!"

"Bastard!"

"Metal freak!"

"Machine junkie!"

He leaned in and began to growl as I did the same.

"Why do I get the sudden feeling of Déjà vu from my childhood when I hear you two argue?" Uncle Al sighed.

"Wha-ow!" I cried as I hit my head on Edwin's when I began to turn.

"See," Edwin growled as he rubbed the red spot on his forehead, "You always mess things up, just like Dad. It's why you're 'Daddy's little girl' remember?"

"What!" Dad demanded.

There was a sudden knock at the door and Dad crawled off the floor to get it. He then opened the door and it was a hotel worker, "You have a call Mr. Elric, also, people have been complaining about some noises down this hall. I was unsure if it was your room or not, but assuming your track record it was."

Dad growled, "Yeah, yeah, I'm going to take the call." And with that he walked out the door.

"See, look at that, people are complaining because you started a whole damn argument." I said.

"What! Me!" Edwin demanded.

"Hell yes it was you, you just had to be so mean. I was going to kindly advise Dad to leave the cooking to Uncle Al, but no. You and your big fat mouth break Dad's self-esteem even more because you tell him he can't even prepare _cereal_ right."

"Oh no, you are _not_ pinning all of this on me, metal princess."

"I'm not a damn metal princess! It's not my fault!"

"Will you two just eat already! I'll make some toast that's not burnt if you two will just shut up!" Uncle Al yelled.

I was started at his sudden outburst, Uncle Al _rarely_ yells, "Y-Yes sir." I whimpered and sat back down as Edwin nodded and did the same. It took a few minutes until the fresh un-burnt toast sat in front of Edwin and I on our plates. I began to shove pieces in my mouth when Dad walked in the door.

"Eat quickly, Alice." He ordered.

"Hm?" I asked muffled by the toast in my mouth.

"That was Mustang, I told him about you no longer taking the State Alchemist exam but he still wants to see you and me."

I stuffed the rest of the toast in my mouth and gulped down the orange juice in the cup beside me. I ran and put on a black t-shirt and slacks as well as Dad's red coat. I brushed my fingers through my hair, uncaring really how it looked. I stepped towards the door, "Ready."

"Alright, then, let's go." He said as he walked out the door and I followed behind him.

After about walking a block we arrived at Central Command. We walked in the door and Dad glided over to the desk to speak with the woman sitting there writing, "We're here to see Mustang."

"I'm sorry the Furher's busy." She replied not looking up from her work.

"Then why'd he just call my hotel to get my daughter and me up here?"

She then turned her head to see us, "Oh! Mr. Elric, I apologize I didn't recognize your voice. I'll call him right now and make sure you can go up there."

She pushed a button and asked if the Furher was ready to see Edward and Alice Elric. Of course he said yes and we took the elevator up there.

As soon as we stepped foot in his office he began speaking, "Why aren't you going to be a State Alchemist now, Ms. Alice?"

"Uh, well, it's just that. I've been having some weird dreams lately, and we were just worried that it might be a sort of warning signal that I shouldn't." I replied nervously.

"Oh really, and what kind of dreams are these?" Mustang asked turning his seat to face us.

"I have automail, like I lost my arm."

"Why's that?"

"I dunno. If I knew we wouldn't assume it was a warning signal."

"I see…" He sighed, "Fullmetal,"

"Edward." Dad corrected.

"Yes, Edward, would you consider rejoining the military?"

"Hell no, boss man, I keep my promises, and I promised Al and Winry I would resign from the military once I got his body back. Plus, I couldn't be a State Alchemist anyway. What's this sudden rush for?"

"A swords man is loose in town right now; I need _someone_ to bring this guy down."

Just then Riza Hawkeye walked in the door, "Oh sorry, am I interrupting something?"

"Not at all Colonel." Mustang said.

"But anyway Mustang, you were thinking on putting my 12 year old daughter out there against some swords man when she can _barely_ use her alchemy yet? Are you freaking insane!" Dad demanded.

"I don't think I could take a swords man right now Mr. Mustang." I whimpered.

"Yeah, Mustang, let Al and I handle it. It'll be fine."

"You sure?" Mustang asked.

"Yeah, yeah, it'll be a breeze, we handled Scar right? And that immortal bastard, there's nothing Al and I _can't_ handle."

"Getting a little cocky there, Edward?" Riza chuckled.

"Hey, I saved Amestris's ass. I'll be fine."

Mustang smirked, "Go for it, _Fullmetal._"

Dad returned it, "_Edward._"

We then walked out the door and back down the elevator, "Okay I'll just take you back to the hotel and Al and I will take care of this sword bastard."

"Sounds like a plan, Dad, just don't get hurt."

He scoffed, "You sound like your mother."

"Don't I usually?" I teased.

Dad pushed open the door to the building and locked his hands behind his head, "Nah, you usually sound like me. That 'machine junkie' insult? Totally mine first."

I giggled, "Well great minds think alike right?"

"Got that damn right."

Suddenly there was rustling in the bushes behind us, "Dad," I whispered, "Did you hear that?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

We continued to whisper, "What was it?"

"I dunno, could be that sword bastard."

"What? I don't want to be with you if he attacks."

It was too late I was knocked off my feet by a sudden hand gliding swiftly towards my foot. I began to stumble backwards to re-catch my balance.

"Oh no you don't, you're not messing with my daughter. Alice, get in that alley over there, keep your distance!" Dad commanded.

I nodded and ran away from the scene that was about to begin. The man stuck towards my father and the fight began. There were many dodges and blows; I didn't know how I could bare to watch. People were running in the street trying to get help, this guy had some nerve attacking us right outside Central Command. I then heard a pop of a metal piece in Dad's automail leg as the man's sword made contact with it. Then the next thing I saw was Dad falling to the ground yelling "Damn it!"

The man raised his sword, he was about to strike my father. I had to do something, "No!" I screeched running towards him. I stood in front of Dad and held my arms in front of my face as the sword came down. I then felt nothing but utter pain in my right shoulder. I fell to the ground.

"Alice!" Dad screeched trying to find a way to me.

I lie on the ground watching the man walk towards me. Then a sudden blue park and a fist drew out of the ground punching the man. I turned my head as much as I could, who had done that? Knowing Dad couldn't have preformed alchemy. I saw Uncle Al standing before us. I knew we were safe now, he could use alchemy and get rid of this guy. I felt my eyelids starting to droop and I wanted to pass out. My head was in a wet liquid, that I soon identified as blood. My head was lying in my own puddle of blood, the thing was, I didn't know where the blood had come from. My entire body felt numb, I felt no pain. It was my arm wasn't it? I was able to move my head the slightest angle to see my arm, a few feet away from me, no longer attached to me. That bastard cut my damn arm off.

Uncle Al rushed over to Dad, "It's alright Edwin has gone to get Mustang and inform him of what has happened. He should be out shortly to help."

Dad began to shoo his brother away, "I'm not important," He said, "H-Help Alice."

"Brother, wait, you mean she…"

Dad pointed over to me lying in this puddle of blood, "Damn it!" Uncle Al growled and dashed over to me.

"Alice, Alice, are you alright?"

"Yeah…" I replied weakly, "I don't have a right arm anymore, one that's attached to me anyway."

"What are you-" He began until he turned his head and saw my arm.

"Dad! Uncle Al! I got the Furher, he saw the man down the pathways and went after him! We'll probably see something on fire soo- Alice?" Edwin gasped.

"Edwin, use your construction alchemy and fix Brother's leg so that he can walk and get Alice to the hospital stat. I'm going to go find the Furher and help him with that swords man. He's put my niece in a pool of blood," Uncle Al growled, "It's a personal thing now." He then stood up and ran off.

Edwin nodded and ran over to Dad. I saw a flash of blue light and Dad walked over to me. He picked me off and took the coat of me wrapping it around my bloody shoulder, "Don't worry, Alice, it'll all be fine. I'll even fix the coat and clean it for you once we get there."

I smiled weakly, "Good."

Dad began running to the hospital with me in his arms, I don't remember much after because I my eyelids drooped and then they silently closed as I fell unconscious.

* * *

**Choco-Neko-Chan: **:O Why'd that happen?

**Me: **Wasn't it obviously going to happen?

**Choco-Neko-Chan: **Ffftttt...Yeah


	12. Hospital Visit

**Me: **Hai! :D

**Choco-Neko-Chan: **New chapter now? :3

**Me: **Why yes indeed! :D Don't own anything except Alice and Edwin sorta. Roll it! :D

* * *

I woke up in what seemed to be a hospital room. I didn't feel too great, I felt like I just went through hell and back. I turned my head to the right to see my father sitting on a stool sleeping and leaning against the nightstand next to the bed. I wanted to poke him to wake him up, but unfortunately I didn't have an arm to do so. I was also in to much pain to move anything other than my head. I then saw my father stir a little then hesitantly open his eyes. He glanced over at me and I smiled gently. He sat up on the stool and placed his hand on my cheek, "Alice…"

I smiled and leaned my head into his hand, I felt too weak to do anything, even speak.

"Are you feeling alright?" Dad asked.

I honestly didn't, but I didn't feel as bad as I could have. I held up my left arm and made the so-so movement with my hand.

He sighed, "In too much pain to talk?"

I shrugged and yet I still didn't speak a word.

"Feel too weak to talk?"

I nodded and tried to roll over to my right side but when the sensitive flesh hit the bed I moaned and rolled back onto my back.

"I could've told you not to do that." Dad muttered.

I gave him a hard glare then narrowed my eyes.

"Okay, okay, I have to call your mother, I haven't even told her yet. I guess I should've but I didn't want to leave the room until you woke up. I'll get the doctor while I'm out there and I'll get your uncle and brother too. By the way, Mustang and Alphonse caught the guy; he's going on trial for murdering a few people and assault on a child." Dad informed me and left the room.

Edwin and Uncle Al soon franticly came in the room, making sure I was still okay.

"I'm so sorry this happened Alice, if only we had gotten there a moment sooner. We only came because we were going to find you two and have all of us go buy some more supplies at the store. I really am sorry, this is the second time I couldn't stop something like this from happening." Uncle Al cried as he laid his head on the bed and wrapped his arms around his face.

I didn't really want to talk, but I wanted him to know this wasn't his fault. If we were to blame anyone it'd be the insane guy who did it. At least he's getting locked up and can't do this to anyone else though. I'm kind of glad it was me, the daughter of an automail engineer.

* * *

Ed's POV

I walked down the hallway of the hospital in silence. I hated these places, but for once I wasn't the one in it. I still hadn't processed what had happen, Alice, my daughter, got her arm cut off by some murder. It could've been worse; he could've killed both of us. Though for some reason he fled after he cut off her arm, probably because we were right in front of Central Command. The nerve of that guy to attack us there! He was insane! I couldn't even protect my own damn daughter! With one swipe of his sword against my automail he was able to snap a screw out of place. Luckily Edwin found it and fixed it with the little alchemy he knew. I don't even want to know how I'm going to tell Winry this. She's going to be horrified…it's me loosing my arm all over again.

I finally made it to the phone, picked it up, and put in the number. The realization came even more with each ring. I was calling Winry to tell her our daughter's arm had gotten cut off by a murder…

"_Rockbell Prosthetic Limb Outfitters_," Her voice said from the other line.

"Hey Win, it's Ed."

"_Ed! How's everything going! You have to fill me in! I want to know how things are going and how Alice did on the State Alchemist exam." _

"Well, uh, actually Alice won't be taking the exam after all. I'm also afraid I can't fill you in right now there's something more important I need to tell you. I'm a little afraid to tell you, you're probably going to kill me for being irresponsible…" I muttered weakly.

"_What do you mean? You can tell me anything Edward, you always do…_"

"W-Winry…you need to come to Central for an automail call…"

"_Edward Elric! Don't you dare tell me you ruined your automail leg already!_"

"I'm afraid I didn't…"

"_Huh? Then what're you-_"

"You need to fit Alice for an automail arm, Winry."

She gasped, "_What?_"

"We were attacked outside of Central Command by this swords man that had murdered some people. His sword hit my automail leg at just the right angle to pop a screw and get me down, by the way, don't worry about that Edwin fixed it. Anyway, Alice panicked and jumped in front of me to save me and he ended up cutting off her arm. The hospital cleaned up the skin and everything don't worry about that, I asked and they said she could get an automail arm. It might be a detour in this journey, but it was my fault I couldn't protect our daughter, I'm sorry Winry. It's all my fault."

"_Edward…this isn't a bad joke…is it?_" She sighed.

"I wish it was…"

"_Edward I'm sure it wasn't your fault…_"

I clenched my fist, "Woman are you insane! Did you not just hear what I told you! It's all because I wasn't strong enough to protect my own daughter that she felt she had to come save me and she ended up being the one getting hurt!"

"_This is your daughter, Ed, that loves and admires you. Do you honestly think she blames you?_"

I sighed, "No, knowing Alice she'd rather blame a rock other than blaming someone she cares about…"

"_Exactly, I have to go. I'm going to be there in a few hours, tell Al I'm bringing Mei too._"

"What! Why do you have to bring the bean woman!" I demanded.

"_This is her __niece__ you idiot. She has every right to see her as Al does. Now I have to get train tickets. I love you._"

"Yeah, okay, Love you too."

The line on the other end went dead. _What no 'good bye'? _I thought.

I walked back down the hallway to Alice's room. I stepped in the doorway to find her petting Al's head, comforting him, "Alphonse, you alright?"

He sniffled and lifted his head up to face me, "Yeah, I just somewhat blame myself…if we could've gotten there sooner…"

"I don't want to hear any 'what ifs' from any of you." I growled, "We need to be thankful Alice is even alive, that I'm even alive. I know it's hard to think about but Alice had those dreams as a warning signal…telling her it was going to happen no matter what she did and to prepare for it. I'm just happy she only lost one limb. Sure, a scrap or a bruise would've been better, but at least we still have majority of her, right?"

Alice stared at me wide-eyed, a gentle smile sat on her face. She knew what I meant but after this she was going to kill me for how over protective I was going to be. I can't let anymore harm come to her…not if I can help it.

* * *

**Me: **Okay...so this is one of the few times the story needs to change POVs. If Alice isn't there...how could she tell you the phone conversation Winry and Ed had, huh?

**Choco-Neko-Chan:** You have a point...

**Me: **Sorry for this being so short after such a big chapter. The feature chapters will be longer. Promise!


	13. Father Daughter Time

**Me:** THIS CHAPTER TOOK FOREVER! D:

**Choco-Neko-Chan: **Finally finished it?

**Me: **Yes! Now, don't FMA all credit to Himoru Arakawa for her amazing characters. Alice and Edwin are made up by me. NOW PLEASE JUST ROLL THIS STUPID CHAPTER! T^T

* * *

"Brother, seriously, you need to calm down." Uncle Al said trying to calm my father.

"Damn it Al! Why is everyone blaming themselves for some part of this! It's-"

I struggled to sit up, "No…" I murmured clenching the bed sheets I was laying underneath in my fist; it was as loud as I could speak at the moment considering how weak I felt.

Dad turned his head towards me, "Alice…?"

"No." I repeated giving him a stern glare.

"What do you mean 'no'!" He demanded.

"Brother please, don't make her talk anymore than she needs to!" Uncle Al cut in.

"Nobody's…fault." I squeaked out.

Dad stared at me, his eyes were filled with pain, "Even Mustang blames himself," He began as he clenched his pants and hid his eyes under his hair, "He said if he hadn't called us to Central Command we wouldn't have gotten attacked. He went to go meet Winry and Mei at the station…he said that's the least he could do for us."

That's typical Dad, hiding his feelings behind that hair of his. I continued to stare at him, "Mom's…coming?"

He turned his head back towards me, "I didn't tell you, did I?"

I shook my head slowly then bit my bottom lip. Great, Mom was coming; Dad's upset so they'll act all mushy and junk. I actually didn't mind it though, like I'd admit it to anyone. But hey, I'd rather have mushy parents that argue sometimes, than parents who aren't together and hate each other. Just my opinion on that one.

He noticed me biting my lip, "What? Don't want to see her?"

"Brother! What did I just say about making her talk!" Uncle Al demanded.

Dad sighed, "Yeah, yeah, I'm going to find Edwin. That boy could catch this place on fire if we don't find him."

"Sounds like a brother of mine." Uncle Al teased.

"Yeah, yeah, tell me when you actually have kids."

"I have yours to deal with, I don't need my own." He retorted.

I snickered and covered my mouth to hide it. I didn't take offence to that, I found it hilarious. Though, Uncle Al did have a right to say that, 'dealing' with his brother's kids made him have to sit in a hospital room like he did when he was a kid. Yeah, I had a dream that showed Dad's every trip to a hospital…I swear I thought it would never end.

Dad glanced over at me, "Oh yeah, and you, don't go doing anything stupid. Stay in this room at all times. Got it?"

Where had that come from? I gave him a questioning stare and nodded slowly.

"Good, hey Al, can you stay in here with her?"

Al glanced at me then back to Dad, "Yeah, sure thing Brother."

"Thanks." And with that Dad was out the door.

I gave my uncle the same questioning stare I had just given my father. He only stared back at me. That didn't tell me anything.

"Brother's worried about you two now. He's only actually going to find Edwin to keep him in his sights to make sure nothing happens to him. It's a reasonable thing to understand seeing as what just happened to you. He's just going to over protective now some. He doesn't want either of you getting hurt, so don't take it as though he doesn't think you two can't take care of yourselves."

I nodded weakly and stared down at the foot of my hospital bed, "I…know."

Uncle Al glared at me, "Don't talk. You don't need to; it obviously takes you a lot of energy to nod your head."

I smiled and slipped back under the covers. I rested my head on the pillow and closed my eyes. I soon felt slumber taking over me for what felt to be the one hundredth time in the past three days.

* * *

"Wake up sleepy head." An elegant voice said.

I squirmed a little and groaned, "M-Mom?" I asked peaking one eye open.

Yup, there she was, hovering over me with Dad right beside her. I still felt drowsy and the room felt like it was spinning all of the sudden. I squeezed my eyes tightly attempting to make it stop.

"You alright?" Dad asked, and I shot my eyes open.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Promise." …Wait…did I just talk? And it not hurt or sound like I was choking?

Dad beamed, "You do sound fine."

Mom brushed my usual bangs that covered my left eye out of view, "You look even more depressing now without an arm, you should keep both of your eyes visible until you get an arm, you'll look less sad."

"My hair is fine." I growled.

"It would be if you actually let me brush it!"

"No, I'm tender headed unlike you; you'll rip my hair out."

I heard Edwin chuckle at that, "Tender headed…yeah right."

I sat up, wincing at the pain, to see him sitting in a chair on the other side of the room, "That's not what I meant stupid; I meant my scalp, not my willingness."

Aunt Mei then hit Edwin in the back of the head, "Respect your younger sister! I don't see you with a missing arm!"

"R-Right, yes ma'am." Edwin replied in monotone.

I suddenly felt bad, the comment stung Edwin, and I knew it. He'd rather it had been him than me. He may be annoying sometimes…but he _was_ my older brother. I knew he didn't want any harm to come to me.

"I-It's fine Aunt Mei…we were joking anyway." I murmured clenching the sheets in my fist.

"Ah…sorry, right. I didn't mean to bring it up like that." She replied.

I thought about this journey, what ever was happening to this country, I was holding my father back from finding out what it was. I wasn't going to do that for long. He had an automail arm and leg at one time right? He still has the leg anyway. I knew I had just come up with a solution I'd regret later.

I looked down at my one fist on the sheets, allowing my hair to cover my face, "Mom…how long does the surgery and rehabilitation usually take?"

"About three or four years, why?" She asked glancing at my father and back at me.

I tightened my grip on the sheets, there's no way in hell Dad waited that long, "Dad, how long did yours take?"

"A year, why?" He growled.

"For an arm _and_ a leg?"

"Yes, Alice, now answer _our_ question!"

I shot my head up and stared them both in the eyes, "Six months."

"What!" My entire family gasped.

I glanced over at my uncle, aunt, and brother in just as much horror as my parents were, "You heard me. I'll do it in six months. Dad managed through it in a year with two limbs, so I'll do it in six months with one."

"Alice! There's no way I'm letting you do that! I had more of reason to do that!" Dad demanded.

"I have a reason too, damn it! It was my fault for being ignorant and thinking some insane swords man wouldn't try to kill me! You all need to stop blaming yourselves for this and focus on what the truth is! _I_ did this to myself! It's no one's fault but my own! Dad, you said you want to help your country! And I'll make sure as hell you do! I'm not making you, Edwin, and Mr. Mustang three or four years for me! And you're _not_ doing this without me! I refuse to do it any longer six months!"

"But Alic-" Mom began,

"Six months or I don't get an arm!"

"You idiot, what're you saying!" Edwin demanded jumping from the chair he was sitting in.

"I can live without an arm," I glanced around the room, I felt like an asshole, "but can all of _you_ live with the guilt?"

I then heard my father laughing. Laughing? Why was he laughing!

"Edwa-" Mom began yet again to be cut off.

"Damn," He sighed as he smacked his hand on his face, "She's too much like me. It's because of those stupid dreams right? The ones of my memories? They gave you ideas…"

"No Dad! That's not it! …I don't want to be a burden! But either route I take I will be one…"

"Alice…you idiot, I – we could never think of you as a burden."

"I'm sitting in a hospital missing an arm…"

"Yes and?" He retorted.

Tears stung my eyes, "Please, just let me get the automail and get it over with soon. Please." I whimpered.

"Alice bare with us here…"

"Please…" I continued to repeat as those tears began to roll down my cheeks.

Dad clenched his fists, "Fine."

"Edward, you can't be serious!" Mom demanded.

"I'm just as serious as she is." He grumbled.

Mom frowned and glanced between the two of us and sighed, "You two are both more trouble than your worth. You'll have yourself coughing up blood Alice."

Dad smirked, "Same words Granny told me, but I haven't spat up too much blood yet."

* * *

"M-Mom…do you really have to take the bandages off to do the measurements on my arm?" I stuttered the next morning.

"Well duh Alice," She retorted as she began to strip me of my bandages across my chest.

"C-Can you send _him_ away." I growled gesturing towards my Dad who was watching.

"Alice," He sighed, "I'm just trying to help your mother."

"It's creeping me out!" I retorted.

He turned around, "Fine, your choice then," He then turned his head back and smirked at me, "but I'll be back when your mother is done with your measurements."

"Fine, fine, whatever." I growled.

Ha, ha yeah, I didn't know what I was in store for when he came back. But, I'll get into that a little later.

Mom and I discussed what had been going on lately. The nightmares, dreams, scenery, places, Mr. Armstrong, the Hughes, and exactly how I got my arm cut off. Soon the subject changed to Mom giving me updates on Risembool. About her patients and our neighbors, that lived down the road. Another thing was that mine and Edwin's best friend, Richard, had come back from travelling with his parents. They had gone to the Briggs mountains to visit someone they knew, don't ask me, he refused to give me the details. Richard has actually had a lot of trauma in his life… He and his parents happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. I'm not going into detail, but he lost sight in his left eye, well not completely he can see shapes, and he has a scar right underneath it. He said his eye was useless so he started covering it with his bangs that he had grown out on the left side for that purpose. I started styling my hair the same way, partially to annoy him, but also not make him feel as weird about it. Mom informed me he had come to our house to see if Edwin and I were home. But Mom had to break the news to him that we were traveling with our father and uncle.

"Welp, I'm all done Alice, I'll call your father back in here now."

"Great…" I groaned as I put the blue hospital top back on.

"Alice, stop being so hard on him, he's only being like this cause he cares."

I sighed, "That's the exact same thing that Uncle Al said. I get it, but it's kind of annoying…"

Mom giggled, "Don't let him hear that, he'll purposely annoy you more."

"Yeah, yeah, let him in."

Mom smirked and walked out the door. What the hell! What did everyone know that I didn't! Weird looks and smirking always happen when something mischievous is happening in this family! Ergh, this was _not_ working for me.

Dad slammed open the door, "Alice," He sang, "Come on I have to give you a bath cause the doctors don't trust you enough to take one on your own yet. As funny as it seems, it's really difficult to bathe with one arm."

My eyes widened, "What! Why you! Why can't Mom!"

"Your mother is sketching and doing schematics for your automail. So you're stuck with me." He replied using his thumb to point to himself at that last line.

"B-But Dad, is there no one else who can do it!"

"You already said you hated the nurses here, so they're out. Your brother is well…your 15 year old brother so he as sure as hell ain't doing it. Your Uncle…you wouldn't want him doing it. And your Aunt Mei is at Central Command telling Furher Bastard updates on you. So, all me."

"D-Dad, it'll be awkward…"

"Alice, need I remind you _again _that you used to take baths with me. Do you remember crying when your Mom said you had to take a bath with her? She finally gave up and waited until I got home…"

"Dad! That was before I…um…developed things."

"I'm not gonna look at your chest or anything! I have your Mom for that!"

"Damn it, Dad! I did _not _need to know that! I'm 12!"

"Hey! Girls can handle it more than boys can most of the time! Most boys spurt out perverted jokes and can't even look at a banana without laughing."

I smirked, "Were you like that, Dad?"

"Hell no, I had more important things to do in my life."

"Is that why you're such a pervert now? Because you couldn't be one in teenage hood?"

"What! Alice, what're you talking about!"

"Don't lie; you know you laugh when you see bananas."

"Shut up, Squirt!" He teased leaning over the bed and digging his fist into my hair.

"Hey! Cut it out!" I laughed.

He then scooped me up bridal style in his arms and headed for the bathroom, "Wait! Dad! Damn it! Put me down!"

He stuck out his tongue, "You let your guard down."

"Dad!" I whined.

"Aw, come on Alice, I already said once I'm not a pedophile, it's not like I'm gonna grope you or anything."

"Dad, the more you say stuff like that, the more uncomfortable it makes me feel…" I grumbled as he set me down in the bathtub.

He began to chuckle at me, I puffed out my cheeks, "What?"

He continued and sat down on the toilet, "I'm just messing with you Alice, my only instructions were to sit here and make sure you don't hurt yourself, having only one arm can be bad if you slip or something. Trust me, your mom had to give me sponge baths, though thank goodness that was when I was 11 so it didn't matter anyway."

My face flushed, "Oh, sorry. You made it sound like you were giving _me_ a sponge bath."

He smiled, "Nah, I'll turn around while you strip…I don't think you'll want to shower in hospital clothes."

I giggled, "Yeah."

I saw him turn so that all was seen was his back, I quickly pulled off my clothes and tossed them on the floor. I then pulled the curtain over, even though I was taking a bath and not a shower, I didn't want Dad to see me, and turned on the hot water.

I heard him turn on the toilet as it made a squeaking sound from his movement, "All good now?"

"Yeah," I replied then paused, "Hey Dad,"

"Yeah?"

"I do…uh…remember taking baths with you and everything. You always slashed water in my face then it would end up a war and we'd get the entire bathroom soaked. You'd always sneak an extra towel in to dry it all up so Mom wouldn't know. I didn't like taking baths with her because she never did that…"

"Yeah, taking baths with Win can be boring…"

"And you'd know that, huh?"

"Shut up."

I laughed, "Oh come on, you're not very open."

"Do you honestly want to hear how you were created?"

"Not really."

He chuckled, "That's what I thought."

"Dad…we're going back to Risembool once I'm released from the hospital aren't we…?" I grumbled.

"Yeah…why, are you excited?"

I noticed the water was getting extremely high and turned the water off, "Maybe a little…it's only been a month and I miss it."

"Oh please, you just miss Richard."

My face flushed a deep shade of red, I was thankful he couldn't see me behind the curtain, "W-What?"

"Don't act like you don't have a crush on him, Alice, ah…it's just like your mother and I."

"I d-don…is it that obvious?"

"To everyone but him apparently, but hey, he likes you too so what's it matter, eh?"

"H-He doesn't…does he?"

"Alice… that's an obvious answer…when you two start dating, if he hurts you I'll kick his ass, but it seems everyone says he acts like me because he's always over at our damn house. Ya know, people say girls marry boys that are like their dads."

"So in the future my daughter will want to take baths with him?"

"Hey now, I didn't say anything about kids."

"Isn't it ever parents dream to have grandkids?"

"Yes, from Edwin, not you. You're a heathen and if you marry Richard who is also a heathen, your kids will be terrible."

"But…aren't you and Mom heathens?"

"Exactly, it'd be a line of heathens, it'd be terrible, the Elrics would put this country in hell. I mean, his parents are two huge bad asses in the military, how much worse could it get?"

"Technically wouldn't my last name be Dawson?"

"Naw, he said he liked the last name Elric, remember? He hates his last name because he hates people recognizing it."

"People recognize 'Elric' too."

"Not as much, I've gone into the shadows."

I just laughed, "I still remember a lot of stuff with you when I was little, Dad."

He chuckled, "Like what?"

"Well, there was that one time it was raining and I wanted to play in it. You kept groaning about your automail port and saying 'No I don't want to' and in the end I somehow got you out there and we came back in soaked in mud."

"Yep, I remember that. I got into more trouble than you did, considering you were 5."

"Ha, yeah, and when we went to Rush Valley for a week you kept complaining about the heat."

"Yeah, you mother and I have a history at that place…she wanted to go see Paninya and everyone…"

"That Mr. Garfield scared me a little bit."

"Well, you were 9 and it was your first time meeting someone who was gay." He laughed.

"Yeah, yeah…well."

"There's one memory I have that I _know _you don't remember. But it's defiantly the best memory I have of you."

"What's that?"

"The day you were born."

"Oh…well, since I can't remember, and it's usually mentally impossible for most to remember the day of their birth anyway, can you tell me about it?"

"Well…first off you were the most precious thing I'd ever seen in my life. I mean, yes, Edwin was adorable, but there was something different about you. Heh, when your mother was giving birth it was a little less terrifying than it was when we had Edwin, I mean, he was 4 and not insane so we had done well so far. When your mother held you I remember crying, she laughed and teased me telling me that I cried when Edwin was born too. Then, she handed you to me…and my finger grazed your cheek and your tiny hand reached up and clung to my finger for dear life. At first I thought I was going to die when they said 'it's a girl', your mother put me through enough already, I didn't need _another _clone of her, this one actually female…"

I giggled, "It's funny to think about things that someone else remembers of you that you don't."

He chuckled, "Yeah, Al mentioned a fight we had when we were younger, about who would marry Winry. Alphonse won it but Winry turned him down. The thing is, I said I didn't remember this fight…but I actually did, I mainly remember getting mad about it."

"You just didn't want to admit you fought over Mom with Uncle Al?"

"I'd admit it any day now."

"Even the fact that he won?"

"Nah, I'd leave that part out."

I laughed and finished bathing. I sat there a moment trying to figure out how to push myself up with only one arm…which was totally impossible for me. My face flushed, damn, I'd have to ask Dad for help. That was why he was here though anyway, "Um…Dad?"

I saw his silhouette turn, "Yeah?"

"I-I can't get up…"

He chuckled, "Need some help?"

"It'd be appreciated…" I murmured.

He stood and pulled the curtain back as I struggled to cover myself with one arm. He scoffed, "Alice, I'm not a creeper, geez. Did I not just tell you your birth? You're not born in clothes, ya know."

"I know but…"

He rolled up the white sleeve of his button-up shirt and then held out his hand to me, "Come on squirt, I'll help you up."

I grumbled and took his hand. He pulled me up and helped me out of the bathtub then handed me the towel he had set on the bathroom counter. It took about 2 seconds for the two of us to realize I couldn't dry myself off with one arm. My face flushed as I frowned and handed the towel back to him. He laughed and helped dry me off a little. He didn't waste time to purposely try to mess up my hair. I growled and demanded for him to stop until we both burst into laughter. He used to do the same thing when I was little and got out of a bath with him.

Once I was dry he wrapped a fresh bandage around my chest and helped me into some new hospital clothes. I hated this stupid tank top and pants but it was better than a hospital _gown_ I guess.

He carried me out of the bathroom and laid me back down onto the hospital bed, "Dad?"

"Yeah Alice?"

"Th-Thanks, for, ya know, everything."

"No need, I'm your father, it's my job."

"I-I know…and I'm glad you're my father."

Dad gave me his infamous cheeky grin and sat on the bed next to me, "Then I've finally done something right then, huh?"

* * *

**Me:** LONG FLIPPIN CHAPTER! OH LAWD! D:

**Choco-Neko-Chan: **._.


	14. So We Can Really Go Home?

**Me:** I wrote a long chapter within two days! Be proud :D

**Choco-Neko-Chan:** Um...sure?

**Me: **Before I forget...the link to that picture of Edwin and Alice... Alice's hair is covering the wrong side...and I just noticed a few days ago. Sorry about that D:

**Choco-Neko-Chan:** You dummy...

**Me:** Anyway...Here's another long chapter! FMA belongs to Himoru Arakawa!

* * *

I watched and giggled as Xiao Mei ran around the hospital room as Edwin attempted to catch her. She might have been a panda, but she was small and was a hell of a lot faster than Edwin. Well, _anyone_ could be faster than Edwin, even a turtle. If you didn't get the hint, my brother is slow, both physically and mentally. When Edwin finally grabbed her, she squealed in rage then bit him.

"Ow! Damn it Xiao Mei!" Edwin cried dropping her.

She squealed then took off under the nightstand on my right, "I'm not reaching under there to get her." He grumbled.

"I can't, I can't move very much and I don't have a right arm." I chimed.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Alice."

"You are indeed welcome."

"Cut the sarcasm, it's not funny."

"Well, what went up your butt and around the corner?"

"You don't listen very well."

"Do I ever?"

He sighed and sat down in the chair behind him, "Alice…I'm sorry…"

I glared at him, "If you're about to tell me that this is your fault I'm gonna-"

"No…that's not it." Edwin growled cutting me off.

"Oh, then what is it?"

"I'm just sorry this happened. I wish it were me, or neither of us. I just never thought this would happen. I was stupid to think leaving Risembool wouldn't cause any harm. I didn't think about the real world when I should've."

"Edwin…I-"

He rested his elbows on his knees and placed his face in his hands. The familiar thing Dad did when he was upset. "I just feel so damn stupid that I couldn't have been there with you guys, I could've protected you," He paused, "But I wasn't so I can't blame myself. None of us can. We all have to keep going. You know, Dad's motto?"

I smiled gently, "Keep moving forward."

He smirked, "Exactly. Alice…I may look like Dad more than you…but you're certainly the mini version of him."

My eyes widened, "What? Where'd that come from?"

"When you said it…I dunno your expression and everything. It's like you _were_ him."

I smiled again and shyly rubbed my index finger in circles on the sheets, "I…I don't mind being 'Daddy's little girl'. It makes me have purpose at least. If all else fails…he'll be there."

"Alice…" He sighed, "What do you mean 'if all else fails'?"

I blushed, "W-What I have planned for life…"

He smirked, "Marrying Richard in those plans?"

I glanced up at him, "What makes you say that?"

"The blush on your face."

I bit my lip and felt my face flush a deeper red, "Maybe…"

"Am I still the only one, besides Richard, that knows why you style your hair like that?" Edwin asked.

"Y-Yeah…"

"You haven't even told Dad?"

I shook my head, "No, I haven't."

"Wow. Is it really that big a secret?"

I shrugged, "I did it for Richard. No one else."

My brother laughed, "Wow. You really are insane. It's just hair Alice."

"The hair he uses to cover up his past."

Edwin fell silent. He opened his mouth a few times as if he was going to reply, but he lost the chance when our parents walked in the door.

"Edwin. Out." Dad said using his thumb to point to the door.

"What? Why?" He asked.

"We're kicking you out. Leave. Go hang with your aunt and uncle."

"But Dad, _why_?"

"Just go, Edwin."

Edwin sighed and took the hint. He stood from his chair and headed for the door, "Come on Xiao Mei, we're not welcome here."

I heard a small squeak from Xiao Mei and she ran from underneath the nightstand. She jumped on Edwin's shoulder. He then turned and looked me in the eyes and smiled before walking out the door and shutting it behind him.

Dad sighed, "Now…your mother finished your design. So she was coming to get your approval."

"I can speak, ya know, Ed. You've done nothing but talk _for_ me for the past day I've been here." Mom complained.

"Whatever," Dad replied with a smile.

"Wait Dad, why are you here then?"

"I wanted to see what your automail was going to look like." He replied.

"You make it sound like you're here to see your first grandchild."

"Hey, we talked about that."

I laughed at him then turned my attention to Mom as she picked up a blue-print scroll. It looked… _old_. It couldn't have been, this was new schematics for my automail. But…lately Mom hasn't used large scrolls…only small versions. Now I'm very confused.

Dad eyed the paper as if it were a bomb about to explode. What was that look on his face? I couldn't quite place it…

Mom smiled, "Ready Alice?" She chimed.

"Course." I replied.

She unrolled the blue print and I didn't even get to examine it before a heard a sudden weak gasp from Dad, "Th-That's mine…"

My eyes widened and I shot my head towards Mom quickly, "Yeah, it is Ed. When I took her measurements they were exactly the same as yours when you were twelve. So…I'll just give her the same automail."

I turned my head back to Dad, was he about to cry? Sure looked like it, and Dad _never_ cries. My theory was proven when I saw a small stream run down his cheek, "Dad?"

"Ed…? Edward, why are you crying you idiot?" Mom asked.

He then pulled her into a tight embrace and buried his head into her shoulder, "You…Winry…why do you do this shit to me?"

I smiled and watched as Mom pulled her arms up around his neck, "Because I can."

My parents really did love each other. They had to with all the hell that they had gone through…but I just wonder…could I ever really have that someday?

* * *

I peaked an eye opened and yawned. What? Had I fallen asleep? When did I fall asleep? I sat up and stretched my arm out, not paying attention to the scenery around me. Unfortunately, when the world came into focus I saw my parents sitting in the chairs in the corner having a make-out session.

My face flushed and I bit my bottom lip, suppressing a scream. I came out as a growl when I slammed my face back down on the pillow. "Get a room, damn it," I paused, "One that I'm not in!" Hopefully they'd hear me, my voice was scratchy and weak from just waking up and it was also muffled from my face-plant into the pillow.

"Oh, um, sorry." I heard my dad say.

"I didn't need to wake up to that!" I whined.

"Get over it." Dad teased.

I moaned, "Really, go back to the hotel if you're gonna have a make-out session."

"It might turn into something else then, though."

"Dad!"

"Ed, stop scarring your child for life."

"Aw, it's fun."

"Dad!" I cried, "Just stop."

"Okay, okay."

I slowly sat up to see them. Mom stood and walked over to me, "I have to go pack." She said giving me a kiss on the cheek. I grumbled and quickly wiped it off. "Ah, well what'd you do that for?" She asked crossing her arms.

"That was all over Dad's mouth two minutes ago."

Dad smirked and walked over to my left. He glanced up at Mom then back at me. I then saw a smirk rise on her face. Aw damn it, I'm screwed. Within two seconds they both gave me a kiss on my cheeks, "Ah! Stop it!"

They pulled away and started laughing at me, "Aw come on Alice, return the favor." Dad teased bending down to me and pointing to his cheek.

I growled and then blew a raspberry at him. He turned and stared at me, "Hey now, don't make me do that to you too."

I smiled and pushed him away, "Shut up, Dad," I turned to Mom, "And you go pack."

Mom smiled, "Why are you in a sudden hurry for me to pack now?"

Dad sat down next to me on the bed and draped an arm around my shoulder then pulled me close to him, "Aw, Alice is all excited about seeing Richard."

"Oh…is that it now?" Mom teased.

I blushed, "N-No! I also wanna see…um…D-Den and Granny."

"That old geezer doesn't want to see you; all she can do is lay in bed all day."

"Ed…"

"I mean, yeah, of course you wanna see Granny and Den."

"Den's pretty old too ya know. What're we going to do with those two?"

"Send them to a nursing home."

"Edward!"

"Just go pack, Win."

"Fine, but I'm mad at you now, and we're talking about this later. Granny pretty much raised you, you owe her respect." Mom said in a huff as she stomped out the door.

I smirked, "Oh, you're in trouble."

Dad took his arm off my shoulder, "It's your fault, ya know."

"Mine? No way, you're the one who brought up the fact that Granny is bed ridden."

"Ah, true."

"Shouldn't you pack too?"

"I probably should…"

I smirked, "Go pack then and make up with Mom. Then you can continue your make-out session."

He grinned, "I'm counting on that."

"Gross."

He stood and walked to the other side of the bed, then bent down and kissed me on the head, "Love you. See you in a little bit."

"Kay, love you too."

Dad walked to the door and paused in the doorway, "Stay out of trouble." Then he closed the door.

Trouble? What could I do with one arm…I mean really…

* * *

I heard the doorknob click and I looked over to see the identity of the person. It was Dad, why was I not surprised?

"Hey." He said.

"Hi…" I replied, wondering what he was doing.

"I've got something for you…"

I cocked an eyebrow and looked down to make sure my alchemy necklace was still on. Yep, it was, I had put it on the second day in the hospital. So that wasn't what he was going to give me.

He smiled and held up a newly refurbished red coat, "Tada."

"You fixed it!" I exclaimed.

"Yup, well Al did, with alchemy. I used to fix it like that all the time when it got torn."

"Thanks Dad…"

"You're surely welcome. Hey, have you eaten today yet?"

I shook my head, "No I haven't."

"What? Why not?"

"I wasn't hungry when they brought food earlier and I was asleep past lunch."

He sighed, "Are you hungry now?"

"Well…" As if on cue my stomach made a low grumble.

He chuckled, "I'll take that as a yes."

I blushed and turned my head away, "Maybe a little."

Just then we heard the door, there stood Uncle Al, "Ah, sorry, I thought you were still packing, Brother. I was coming to check on Alice."

Dad held his hand, "Nah, you can actually stay here with her while I go get her food."

"Oh okay," He paused as Dad walked past him towards the door, "Oh hey Brother, your braid is coming undone."

"Really? Crap, that's it, I'm just sticking to the pony tail." He said as he pulled the band out.

"Hey I'll…" I stopped mid-sentence…realizing I can't braid hair with one hand, "Never mind."

Dad finished putting his hair up in a pony tail, "Huh? What is it Alice?"

"N-Nothing…"

"Whatever you say…" And with that he was out the door.

I sighed and Uncle Al gazed at me with concern, "You were going to offer to tie his braid weren't you?"

Damn it, right on the mark, "Yeah…but I'm not talented enough to braid with one hand if it's possible."

He came over and sat next to me on the bed and laughed, "Don't feel bad Alice, some people aren't talented enough to braid with two hands."

"Thanks Uncle Al, that makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside."

"Aw, cheer up Ali," He said ruffling my bangs, "You'll have automail soon enough."

"Yeah…" I paused, "Um…Uncle Al…do you think I'm making the right decision with this automail thing…"

"It's going to be harder for you…but I don't think it's impossible. I know someone who did, you should probably rest like a week or two…but…"

"Who did that?"

"Her name is Lan Fan, the protector of the emperor in Xing."

"You and Dad know one of the body guards of the emperor of Xing!"

He chuckled, "Don't be silly, not just her, we know the emperor himself, Ling Yao. We're good friends with him in fact."

"What! Why didn't you guys ever tell us this?"

"To hid the past from you both…"

I stared at him, "Why?"

"To protect you from our past, to shelter you both from it. We didn't need you two to think about it. There was someone called 'Father' he was actually also know as 'The dwarf in the flask'. He seeked God-Hood and reached it."

My eyes widened, "What?"

"Your grandfather was a human made Philosopher's Stone. Luckily your father and I are human because your mother was. But he took the souls from people in Amestris and your grandfather was the reason everyone got them back. This weakened Father…but Brother's automail arm was destroyed in the process of this. With the help of Mei, I gave up my soul bound to the suit and reached my portal of truth and was able to regain my body. I was told later that Brother was able to beat Father with his bare hands…he hardly even used his alchemy. He then came to the portal and gave up his ability to use alchemy to get me and my body out. So, Brother kept the leg as a reminder…"

"That's a lot to hide, Uncle Al…"

He turned and smiled at me, "Yeah, it is."

"So…Dad beat someone that powerful…with his bare hands? And saved the entire country?"

"I don't think Brother just saved Amestris…I think he'd saved the world…"

"U-Uncle Al…I have a question…"

"Go ahead."

"Well…you and Dad…you have yellow eyes, isn't that Xerxestian? Didn't they all die?"

He nodded, "Your grandfather was Xerxestian…"

"Oh... Wait! That means I'm part Xerxestian?"

He chuckled, "Yeah."

"Awesome!"

He chuckled again, "How's that awesome?"

"I'm not just Amerstrain! I feel special!"

"Wow Alice, you never cease to amaze me…"

"That's a good thing right?"

"Ha, I guess so…"

Just then Dad walked in the door, "Food is served!" He chimed.

I smiled as he rolled the tray over to me, "Thanks Dad…"

He cocked his head, "What's wrong?"

"Huh? N-Nothing's wrong! What're you talking about?"

"Alice."

I glanced up at him, "What?" I grumbled.

Dad glanced at Uncle Al, "Ah…I'm…gonna go help Mei finish packing." Uncle Al stuttered and left the room.

"Now, what's wrong?"

I scoffed, "It's just…I…"

Dad sat down next to me, "You what?"

"I-I'm sorry…" I muttered weakly, "you've done so much for everyone and I'm not helping at all."

"Alice what're you-"

"Uncle Al told me about 'Father' and everything…"

"Ah he did, did he? That bastard, I wanted to tell you."

I couldn't help but laugh at him, "Sorry about that."

He then took a piece of bread from the tray and stuck it in my face, "I don't have to feed you do I?"

"Yes."

"Alice…"

"Fine," I grumbled and snatched the bread from his hand and bit it.

"Good girl." He teased patting my head.

I growled and swatted his hand away while taking another bit.

"Daw…is da wittle baby upset dat Daddy won't feed her?"

I bit back a laugh, "Shut up."

He laughed and ruffled my bangs, "You had it coming, squirt."

"Will you stop calling me that?"

"No."

"Why!"

"Cause I'm the dad and I can do what I want."

Just then Uncle Al flung the door back open, "Sorry to interrupt but Winry told me to tell you we got the train tickets and we're leaving tomorrow morning."

I finished the piece of bread, shoving it into my mouth, "What? I thought we couldn't go until I was released from the hospital." I said muffled with the food in my mouth.

"You were, just now." Uncle Al replied.

"Yes! Time to get out of this hell hole!" I said turning on the bed to stand up nearly falling from not walking for days. Luckily my father grabbed my arm to keep me steady.

"Finish eating first Alice." He commanded.

"No way! I'm getting out of here, I'll eat later."

"She's so much like you it's scary." Uncle Al grumbled.

"Fine, get on my back so that you don't fall again." Dad said.

"How can I get used to walking again if you carry me?"

"Do you want to face-plant?"

"Not really…"

"Then get on my back."

I some how manage to stand up on the bed long enough to climb onto my father's back and wrap my arms around his neck, "Don't choke me now, okay squirt?"

"I will choke you if you keep calling me that."

He laughed and began to walk out the room, "Fine, I won't call you that again…until we get into Risembool."

I sighed, "Whatever…"

* * *

"Dad I'm fine, I can bored a train by myself. I'm not gonna die walking…"

"You could get hurt if you fall."

"What am I gonna do? Break my arm?" I retorted.

"That was cruel…" Dad grumbled.

"Ed…just let her walk. She's not going to hurt herself that bad from it. She hasn't walked in almost a week."

"Fine, fine, but we she hurts herself I'm blaming you."

"Go for it, Ed."

Dad let go of my arm and I began walking towards the platform. I paused, I was suddenly nervous… Why? I didn't know. I then felt a sudden hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Edwin. He winked at me and gave me a smile before walking past me to the train. I reached to the right side of my father's red coat I was wearing and clenched it. What was Richard gonna say when he finds out I lost my arm? What would he say when I told him how? And that I was going to get automail?

"What're you waiting on Alice?" Uncle Al asked from behind me.

"Ah! S-Sorry…"

He smiled and placed a hand on my head, "It's alright. No need to be nervous." He grabbed Aunt Mei's hand and boarded the train.

I sighed and stepped forward then felt a hand grab mine, "If you're having trouble walking I can always carry you, ya know."

"I told you I'm fine Dad." I grumbled.

He chuckled, "Then get your ass on the train Alice."

I smiled and squeezed his hand for a second, "Kay…"

We then boarded the train and I sat next to Edwin, luckily, he gave me the window seat. I leaned against the window sill, I'd usually prop my elbow up there, but I didn't have an elbow on my right. I couldn't help but think what we were going to do when we got home. I mean…I knew I was going to get automail soon…but I didn't know what happened before. Would I just walk around Risembool armless? Then I'd be bombarded with questions. At the moment I was thankful our house wasn't near anyone else's, well besides Granny's. But we lived a few yards away from her, it was walking distance though.

"Pretty right?"

I jumped, "Oh! Well…I wasn't exactly thinking about the scenery…but…I guess so."

Edwin laughed, "Don't worry about Richard reacting to the automail thing…you do realize he's going to be attached to you at the hip now though right? He's going to make sure you're okay at all times."

I blushed lightly, "I-I guess…"

"Don't act like you won't like it…"

My face then completely flushed, "Edwin!" I exclaimed while slapping him on the arm.

"Sshh… we're on a train, Alice."

"Don't say stuff like that though…"

"Fine, fine."

It fell silent a second until I opened my mouth, "Hey Edwin…did you know we're part Xerxestian? Our grandfather was…"

He cocked an eyebrow, "Well yeah…I figured."

"Sorry…I just never thought about it."

"Why are you apologizing for asking something?"

"I…I don't know…I'm sorry…"

"Alice! Stop apologizing!"

"Sor-Ah…"

"Why do you keep apologizing?"

"I don't know…I'm just sorry for being a burden…so I guess I'm making up any excuse to apologize."

"You're not, really."

"Fine…how about this… Did you know that Dad and Uncle Al are good friends with the emperor of Xing?"

Edwin's eyes widened, "What! No way!" Edwin turned to Dad, "Is that true?"

Dad glared at my uncle, "So you told her, huh?"

"Well…I told her about Lan Fan's automail and it kind of slipped…?"

Dad sighed, "Yeah it's true."

"Awesome! I want to meet him!" Edwin exclaimed.

"What? No! I'm not taking you two anywhere near that squinty-eyed pervert!"

"Aw come on Dad!"

I somewhere fell asleep during the argument that continued…Uncle Al somehow got in the mix and it became a three-way argument. I guess it sort of…soothed me to sleep?

"Alice, wake up. We're home."

I shot my eyes opened and looked out the window. There it was…the Risembool train stop… We were home.

* * *

**Me:** Back in Risembool! Awww yeeeaaahhh!

**Choco-Neko-Chan:** ._.


	15. Back in Risembool

**Me:** Liking the longers chapters, yes?

* * *

This path…the dirt path leading to Rockbell Prosthetic Lim Outfitters…was I scared? Hell yes. Why? Multiple reasons… For one, my great grandmother was going to kick my parents' asses even though she's bed ridden. Two, my best friend has no idea this happened and the last time he saw me normal was months ago. And three, I was getting automail which hurts like hell…

_Stay calm…stay calm…stay calm…stay calm… _That's all that ran throughout my head as we walked down that road. I was still scared…totally scared. _Just stay…_ Out of know where I was suddenly attacked in a bone crushing hug from my left. I immediately knew who _that_ was.

"Alice! You're back! I've missed you so much!"

I blushed a bit, "Y-Yeah I've missed you too, Richard."

Edwin glanced at Richard and cleared his throat, "Oh, and of course I missed you too, man." Richard said saving himself.

"Yeah, I'm sure you did." Was Edwin's grumbled reply.

Dad placed a hand on Richard's head, "Hey, don't keep her out here too long."

Richard beamed, "Wouldn't think of it Mr. Edward."

Dad smiled, "Good." And with that all the adults kept down the dirt path.

"So! You have to tell me everything you guys saw in Central and I'll tell you all about Briggs! I-" He paused when he reached up to grab both my hands and got nothing but a sleeve on my right, "Y-Your arm…"

I glanced down at his hand clenched around the red sleeve of my father's old coat, "Yeah…" I paused, "It's gone."

"Alice…how'd this happen?"

"It got cut off…"

"C-Cut off! How? By who or what!"

"A swords man that took Dad down…I was idiot and ran in front of Dad to save him. I ended up getting my arm cut off in the process."

"I-I-I…" He couldn't seem to make words at all.

"I'm gonna go home, I want to see Mom and Dad get yelled at by Granny." Edwin said and with that he was running down the path to catch up with our parents.

"I just can't believe..." He released the coat sleeve, "your arm is gone."

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean for it to happen."

Richard shook his head, "Alice, you idiot, what're you apologizing for?"

"Everything…" I whimpered as a sudden tear rolled down my cheek. I never knew why…but I could always cry in front of Richard. I guess…he did a lot of crying in front of me when we were little so…I must be returning the favor.

"Hey…" Richard reached up wiped the tear away, "What're you crying for Alice?"

I sniffled, "I…I don't know."

"You're just crying for everything too, huh?"

"I g-guess…"

"Well don't dummy…"

"I'm crying for you too, ya know."

Richard smiled, sighed, then shook his head, "Don't cry for me Alice. You've done that too much already. I don't want you crying because of my anymore, got it? Promise me that, alright?"

I nodded weakly then reached up and pushed the hair away from his left eye. He blinked and stared at me with his milky-blue left eye. I was the only person Richard let see his blind eye…Equivalent Exchange right? "Kay…"

"See, _this_," He began pointing to his blind eye, "is my reason for wearing my hair like this! What's yours?"

"The same reason. It's for you…"

He sighed, "You really are an idiot sometimes Alice."

_An idiot that loves you…_

"Well…that makes two of us."

"Thanks…"

I smirked at him a second.

"Come on…let me walk you home…" He said.

I nodded and began back down the dirt path.

* * *

"Richard," Dad began as he placed a hand on Richard's head, "Why don't you stay for dinner with us? I'm sure your parents won't mind."

Richard looked down, "I dunno Mr. Edward, I don't want to be any trouble."

Dad chuckled, "No way, you're not trouble, I – I mean, _we_ need to hear all about Briggs these days."

I smirked then whispered into Richard's ear, "Dad just wants to hear about Briggs, he was there for some time while he was in the military…"

"Oh yeah, Mom and Dad told me Mr. Edward was the Fullmetal Alchemist, the youngest state alchemist ever and the alchemist of the people. Pretty famous for saving Amestris."

"Yeah…a-anyway…stay and eat with us alright?" Dad stuttered.

Richard nodded, "Alright."

We sat at the table as Mom served us our plates, Richards to my right and Dad to my left. I don't know why I suddenly felt…_awkward_ about it.

"So it was freezing in Briggs, I've never been so cold in my life. Living here in Risembool we don't see much snow, ya know? So…it was a new experience."

"Yeah, Brother slipped and fell a lot while we were in Briggs." Uncle Al chimed.

"Shut up Al!"

Richard laughed and continued, "There were a lot of nice military officers and everything…but then there was… _her._" He shuddered.

"Her?" I asked.

Dad and Uncle Al's faces paled, "_Her_…" They repeated.

Edwin scoffed, "Who's this chick? Is she Satan or something?"

"Close…Satan would be afraid of her…Oliver Armstrong…" Richard muttered.

"So she's related to Mr. Armstrong that we met in Central?" I asked as I turned to Dad.

"She's his sister…" He said.

"But Mr. Armstrong was nice…weird…but nice." Edwin said.

"Maybe so, but she's not." Richard said.

"Really? How could someone from the same family be so different?"

"We wondered the same thing…" Uncle Al sighed.

Richard sighed, "But anyway, Alice, tell me about Central! And…um…not getting your arm cut off…"

"Well, it was green and pretty. But it was huge; there were buildings everywhere, not like here. But I spent half the time in a hotel room then the other half in a hospital…so I can't tell you much, sorry."

His fork played with the peas on his plate, "Well…it's alright. Did you meet the Furher?"

"Oh, Mr. Mustang? Yes, I did. He's crazy."

Dad cackled and almost choked on his food.

"Really? Should some crazy guy be running our country?"

Another noise came from Dad as he tried not laugh when Mom glared at him.

"I dunno," I replied, "But he made the country a democracy, right?"

"Yes," Uncle Al said, "Right now…he's probably trying to change the fate of those considered 'War Heroes' in the Ishvallan War of Extermination."

"Their 'fate'? As in what?"

"They'll be trailed as criminals instead of continuing to be War Heroes…" Dad said.

"What! Why? Didn't he and Mrs. Hawkeye fight in there together?"

"Yes they did…but that war was gruesome…it didn't need to happen."

Richard set his fork down, "My grandfather fought in it, he was killed in it. But he refused to be buried in the cemetery for soldiers in Central. He only wanted to be buried in Risembool."

"I guess it's a good thing…most of the evil coming from this country was because of the military."

I didn't want to hear anymore about this. I scooted my chair back and stood, "C-Can I be excused now…?"

Mom glanced at everyone at the table, "Uh…Alice, Richard's here eating too. It's rude you know."

I glanced knowingly at Richard and he nodded, "I'll go with her Mrs. Winry, don't worry about it."

She sighed, "I guess so…"

"Thanks Mom." I replied and set my plate in the sink and waited as Richard did the same. I motioned for him to follow.

"Hey guys, hold up, I'll-" Edwin began.

Dad grabbed his arm and shook his head, "Let those two hot heads have time together. About 15 minutes go out there…"

Richard followed me up the stairs to my room. I walked out on the balcony and somehow managed to climb on the roof as he did the same.

"Haven't seen this place in a while." He said.

"Yeah…it's colder than I intended though. Well windier than I intended anyway. Dumb ass Risembool weather."

Richard laughed and shook his head, "Hey, I'll keep you warm." Then he draped an arm around my shoulder.

I blushed, hoping it wasn't noticeable in the moonlight, "Th-Thanks but no thanks Ricky I got this…"

He pulled his arm away, "Whatever you say, _Ali_."

"Jerk, don't call me that."

"Twit, don't make me say it again."

"That was a lame comeback."

"Like you could've done better."

"_Way_ better."

"Screw you…"

"No thanks."

"What! That's not what I meant!"

I could only laugh, "I know, I know, I wanted to see your reaction."

"Pervert."

"Obnoxious."

"So you agree you're an obnoxious pervert?"

"No, you're the pervert, you wanna screw with me and I'm a year younger than you."

"Alice! Stop saying that! It's…I dunno…weird. Plus, I'm only older than you by a few months. Not a year."

"I'm sorry I'll stop now."

"Thank you…"

"Pervert."

"Alice!"

"Hey lovebirds…"

Richard and I turned our heads to see Edwin standing there smirking at us.

I flushed at the thought that Edwin could've heard my 'screw' comment without hearing the first part of the conversation…

"Hey Eddy, what's up?" Richard teased.

"Don't call me that."

Richard scoffed, "What's with you Elrics! I let you guys call me Ricky, but I can't call you Ali or Eddy? That's not Equivalent Exchange now is it?"

"Hey, no bringing Equivalent Exchange into this…" I growled.

"Isn't that the motto you Elrics live by?"

I stood on the roof and stomped my foot, "No it's not! It's 'keep moving forward'! You should know this by now! So learn it!"

"I didn't mean anything I was only kidd-"

"It doesn't matter anyway…it's too damn cold for me out here, I'm going inside." I grumbled as I climbed back down and stomped inside.

Why had I just snapped like that? I mean…over nothing! That was such a stupid, stupid reason to go off! I mean…a family motto? Really! I didn't know…I felt like crap suddenly. I guess…I don't know. I then face-planted on my bed and felt tears start to soak my pillow. I didn't know why I was so upset… I guess thinking about Equivalent Exchange reminded me how weak I was and how fragile I was to just have my arm cut off like that. Equivalent Exchange was the reason my father lost an arm and a leg. He might've gotten the arm back…but I had always wondered where all those scars came from. I was always too afraid to ask him or Mom. I wrapped my arm around the pillow, still feeling it being soaked by the tears that cascaded down my face. I was sort of thanking goodness that mine and Edwin's room shared the balcony. Edwin knew when I exploded for no reason, it was because something was bothering me and it was best to leave me alone.

I heard footsteps coming down the hall. They paused and they approached. I suddenly felt the bed sink and a warm hand on my back, "You okay? Why are you crying? What happened?"

"Dad, I don't want to talk about it." I whimpered.

"Did Richard say something? Do I need to kick his ass?"

"It wasn't really him…it was me. I got pissed off for no reason and just started crying."

"They out on the roof?"

"Yeah, how'd you know that?"

"I see your brother's foot hanging off it."

"Oh…"

"What happened? Please talk to me, Alice."

"I don't know," I sat up on my knees and sniffled, "He said something about Equivalent Exchange and it got me thinking about stuff."

Dad arched a brow, "What kind of _stuff_?"

I shrugged, "I dunno, you, I guess…" I paused and stared at his right shoulder, knowing that the skin under there was scarred all the way around his arm, "I always wondered where those scars came from."

He lifted his right hand and made a fist, "Yeah, it's from the automail port that was there."

"I sort of wish I could get my arm back like that…"

"Well…automail isn't that bad. You just can't really feel with it. The port is painful during weather changes and it's painful to get it on at first. Oh! And when the nerves get attached that hurts like hell. But other than that, all is good."

"Thanks Dad…that makes me feel great."

He chuckled, "Hey…at least you're actually left handed. I had to learn how to be left handed. I was right handed, but now I can use either."

"Fun…" I grumbled.

He smiled gently, "Why don't you go apologize to Richard…he's not going to be able to sleep to night if he leaves before you do."

I moaned at the thought, I knew Dad was right. I stood up and climbed out of the bed.

* * *

Edwin's POV

I made my way up the stairs and found Alice's door to the balcony wide open, I didn't see them there, so they were obviously on the roof. I walked out to the doorway and began to climb on the roof quietly from the side.

"I'm sorry I'll stop now."

"Thank you…"

"Pervert."

I glanced over at them as I got a solid balance on the roof, "Hey lovebirds…"

"Hey Eddy, what's up?" Richard teased.

"Don't call me that."

Richard scoffed, "What's with you Elrics! I let you guys call me Ricky, but I can't call you Ali or Eddy? That's not Equivalent Exchange now is it?"

"Hey, no bringing Equivalent Exchange into this…" Alice growled.

Uh-oh…she was in one of those moods where you could piss her off…I hope he doesn't cross that mark.

"Isn't that the motto you Elrics live by?"

…He crossed the mark. I mentally sighed for his stupidity. Really, not seeing her a few months made him forget she was like a bullet?

Alice stood on the roof and stomped her foot, "No it's not! It's 'keep moving forward'! You should know this by now! So learn it!"

"I didn't mean anything I was only kidd-"

"It doesn't matter anyway…it's too damn cold for me out here, I'm going inside." She grumbled and with that she was gone.

It might've been windy, but it wasn't _cold_. Plus, the few times Risembool had snow, Alice ran out in it barefoot and in cut-off jeans. No way in hell she was cold.

Richard sighed and I sat next to him, bending one knee then hanging my other foot off the roof. I nudged him with my elbow, "Hey, don't take things personally, it's Alice. You should know it's not really you."

He sighed again, "I know…but I seem to be the one who accidentally pisses her off all the time, and I don't want that."

"With Alice you gotta do what you can, I mean, you love her don't you?"

"Yeah I-" He paused as he caught himself, earning an ear to ear grin from me.

"Thanks for admitting it."

"Don't you dare tell anyone."

"Dude, it's only oblivious to you two, everyone _knows_. It's obvious. And she feels the same way, trust me."

He scoffed, "No way in hell. No one could feel that way about someone they found covered in blood, she's never getting me in that state out of her mind…"

"So, because Dad, Uncle Al, and I saw her covered in blood when her arm was cut off means we don't love her anymore?" I retorted.

Richard glared at me and sighed, "That's not what I meant."

"Sounded like it."

He lay down on the roof and stared up at the stars, "I just wish I could make her happy…"

I did the same as him, "You can, man, you've to just treat her like a girl."

"What?"

"You treat her like a boy… another guy."

He shot up and looked down at me with his mouth hung open, "What! You aren't around when we're alone. I don't treat her like a bad ass then."

I smirked, "Oh, so you guys do things when alone?"

His face flushed and he waved his arms in front of him, "N-No way man not like that!"

"Oh really now?"

"Yes really now! I just wish I could stop pissing her off. But I dunno, I get shy around her…so then I just start…acting like a jerk."

"Glad you admit it." A feminine voice came from behind us.

I turned my head to see my younger sister standing on the corner of the roof. I sat up instantly, "How'd you get on the roof?"

"Dad helped me." Alice replied.

"Oh, that makes sense." I replied.

Alice made her way down the roof and sat between Richard and me, we had to scoot down a little to make room for her. They turned and stared at each other for a second.

"Richar-," Pause, "You go first."

"Alic-," Pause, "You go first."

When they started talking at the exact same time, I couldn't help but laugh.

They both blushed, "I'm sorry…" Alice muttered.

"I-I am too."

"I'm a jerk…"

"No…I'm a jerk."

"Yes, you are, but I'm one too."

Richard snorted, "It's impossible to apologize to you."

Alice smiled, "Sorry about that."

"You two make me laugh…" I began.

Richard cocked an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

I can't believe I'm saying this… "Why don't you two just admit you like each other more than friends so we can get on with our lives?"

Both of their faces flushed, "What!"

"See, only couples have the talent to speak at the same time."

"Edwin! I-it's not…I mean…" Alice began.

"I don't feel that way!" Richard blurted.

That idiot…

I saw Alice's eye fill with sorrow. She turned her head and stared at the yard in front of us, "Neither do I."

I scoffed and stood, "You're both liars. Anyway, I think Aunt Mei and Uncle Al are leaving soon. I'm going downstairs to see them off."

"Y-Yeah, I should probably be going…" Richard said.

"Sure, see you tomorrow I guess." Alice replied in monotone.

"Bye you guys…" Richard stood and jumped down to the balcony, I then heard him run out of Alice's room.

I glanced over at Alice, "You know he was lying right?"

"Or maybe you're lying and I'm lying to myself…"

"Alice don't be like that." I sighed.

"He denied i-"

"You denied it too! Don't act like that! He left because he feels that same way you do right now, you moron!"

Alice stared at the dirt road ahead. I then turned to see she was staring at Richard beginning his walk back home.

Suddenly she stood, "You better come over here tomorrow or I'll kill you!" She called.

Richard stopped in his tracks. He turned and began to wave, "Alright I promise! I don't want to be in a hole in the ground yet!"

"Good!" She replied.

"See…" I teased.

"Shut up and help me off the roof."

I grinned, "Fine then."

* * *

**Me:** Woo! Alice's gets ticked off for no reason!

**Choco-Neko-Chan:** I always knew she was mental...


	16. Thought They Were Gone

A/N: _Helllooooo all! I finally updated this! I'm so proud of myself. I actually have an extra chapter/ one-shot coming up for Energy Alchemist. Can you guess? Alice in Wonderland. Yurp. And the lovely Choco-Neko-Chan is doing the art for it for me! :D _

**_Neko-Chan: _**_...Meh._

_But anyway! Here's the next chapter of Energy Alchemist for you guys! ^^ (You get to find out how old Ed is in my story this chapter xD) _

* * *

Chapter 16

I looked around my room; there was nothing but the walls around me. _A dream…? Or is this a nightmare?_

"Worthless."

"Huh?" I turned around to see Richard, he's blind eye was glowing as well as his other one; now I _know_ it's not real.

He walked up to me and used his hand to tilt my chin up to face him, "You're worthless and useless. You should've fought back. You have alchemy abilities for a reason, not to just stand there and allow others to hurt you. It's stupid. That's what makes you so worthless."

I slapped his hand away, nearly hitting myself in the process. It was then I realized I had used my right arm to do so…so that means I had my limb in this dream? "I'm not worthless, I panicked. Any human being would."

"You admire your father right?" It seemed as though his glowing eyes were piercing right through me.

"Of course I do."

"You're nothing like him. He would've fought. Imagine if that was your mother or uncle in his place and he was in yours. Do you _think_ he would've just stood there and let the guy cut off his arm?"

I pushed him away, "You don't know a damn thing!"

"Imagine what would happen if someone came in your house like that! He'd do anything to protect all of you. He'd risk his life to fight and save you! What would you do? Stand there and _die_!"

I slammed open my door and ran down the hallway then down the stairs to the kitchen. My eyes widened at the horrid sight in front of me… this was _defiantly _a nightmare.

Dad lay there in a pool of blood, his head moved and he looked up at me and reached towards me, "A-Alice…" He then coughed up blood and both his head and arm fell.

I clenched my teeth and gasped inwardly. My face was filled with nothing but horror. I eased closer and crouched down. "D-Dad?" I touched his head and shook it, _Please make this stop! Why does this feel so real?_ There was no response from him. "D-Dad," Tears weld up in my eyes, "D-Don't die! You can't die! You can't leave us!"

"You just let him die?"

I turned to see Edwin in the hallway from the other side of the kitchen that led to Mom's work room.

Edwin glared at me, "You didn't do anything about it? You just watched?"

"I-I couldn't!" I exclaimed.

"You can always do _something_. At least call for help…"

"That wouldn't have made a difference!"

"Yes it would've…we could've gotten him to the hospital and he could've lived… you just let him die."

The tears poured down my cheeks and I squeezed my eyes shut, "I'd never let someone die! Especially my own father!"

"Then why did you?" Another voice asked.

I looked up to see my mother, "I-I didn't mean to."

"You let a life slip away."

I looked back down at my father's lifeless body; I then looked at my hands covered in his blood. I breathed heavily and the tears pored down my face again. Suddenly, his eye barely opened…though his eyes were as dead as ever, "D-Dad?"

His eye looked at me, "Wake up…"

I awoke with a start, sat straight up in my bed, then let out a scream for all of Risembool to hear. Tears cascaded down my face as I breathed heavily.

Just then my door swung open and there stood my mother, father, and brother with horrified expressions. My eyes widened, so it _was_ a dream. Thank god…

Mom came and sat beside me in the bed then wrapped her arms around me; I began to whimper, "Ssh…" She whispered, "It's alright. It was just a nightmare."

I continued to cry then buried my face into her shoulder as I clenched the back of her shirt. I shook my head in her shoulder, "I'm sorry…I'm sorry."

"There's no reason to be sorry, sweetie…just calm down. Take deep breathes." She cooed in my ear.

"You don't hate me right? You don't…" I'd never had a nightmare that scared me that much. Even the nightmares about Dad's past didn't scare me like this one had.

Mom stroked my hair, "Ssh…I could never hate you Alice…"

I pulled away from my mother and gazed at Edwin, "Y-You either right? You don't hate me do you?"

Edwin smiled sleepily, "There's no way I'd ever hate you."

My eyes then rested on Dad, the tears welded back in my eyes again. I tried to bite my lip and hold back a whimper. His worried expression softened as he sat down at the end of my bed, "You're alive…" I whimpered.

He cocked an eyebrow, "Why would I not be alive?"

I crawled to the end of my bed and wrapped my arms around his neck, "You're alive." I cried between breathes and sniffles.

He wrapped his arms around me, "I'm not dying anytime soon, I promise. I'm not leaving this world until my hair's gray and your mother and I are in a nursing home."

"Your blood was on my hands…" I whimpered softly.

"That's never going to happen."

I pulled away and stared at all of them, "I-I'm not worthless, right? R-Richard doesn't really think that does he?"

Edwin's face became confused, "What kind of nightmare _was_ that? I've never seen one that scared you this much."

"At first Richard told me I was useless and worthless because I couldn't protect anyone. I then ran down the stairs and D-Dad was in this…pool of blood. He said my name then died… Then you came in Edwin and said it was my fault and that I let him die. Mom came in and said the same thing too… then Dad opened his eyes and said 'Wake up' and I woke up."

"Dead Dad opening his eyes? Creepy…" Edwin shuttered.

I curled into a ball and wrapped my arms around my knees, "It…it scared me. It _really_ scared me."

Mom stared at me, "Huh…your cheeks look a little red, Alice." She reached and touched my forehead, "Oh wow! You're burning up! Just lie back down and in the morning we'll see if you feel better."

"It is the morning." Edwin grumbled.

"Well…later in the morning."

I nodded and curled up underneath the covers of my bed. I squeezed my eyes tightly shut but I couldn't get the image out of my head. I sat up and looked as my family was exiting my room, "H-Hey Dad?"

He turned on his heel and leaned in the door way, "Yeah?"

If my face wasn't red already, it certainly was for sure now, "C-Can you…stay in here? At least until I fall asleep…I want to make sure the dream doesn't happen again and if you're in here I thought maybe it wouldn't…" My voice trailed off. I couldn't exactly explain what I meant.

Dad smiled and nodded, "I know what you mean." He made his way to the chair I had sitting on the other side of the room, "This okay?"

I nodded and curled back up into a ball in the bed. I did feel a bit light-headed, but I thought that might have been from the sudden panic that had just happened.

I then heard Mom's voice, "Edward, come back in here as soon as she falls asleep, alright?"

Dad must've nodded because I didn't hear a reply. Mom sounded anxious…I don't want to know what they were partaking in before I screamed myself awake. I'm going to say nothing…because Dad's voice was thick with sleep…but you know…I don't know. I heard Mom shut the door and I shuffled in the bed a bit. I was terrified to get back to sleep now.

"Hey, if I think you're having another nightmare I'll wake you up, alright?"

I growled, why did it always seems like he could read my mind like a book?

"Well fine then."

I made more noises at him. I didn't know why, but bothering him seemed to keep my mind off of the dream. Soon I fell asleep and didn't even have a dream the second time.

* * *

"Oh…she feels sick, huh? I guess I would too if I had nightmares like hers. If its okay, Mr. Edward, can I come back when she feels better?"

Richard…?

"No problem at all, Ricky."

"Thanks…"

"Rick better?"

"Always better."

My father's voice chuckled and I heard the door shut with a _click._ I sat up in my bed, _So he did come like I asked, er, __demanded__. _I reached up and touched my right shoulder, _Surely he doesn't think that. There's no way he does. _

I slid off my bed and stared out my window. I saw Edwin walking with Richard down the path. _Oh…they must be going to Richard's without me._ I couldn't feel bad. I know I couldn't. I was feeling sick, so it's understandable. I know I'd be with them. Why don't I just go find Dad and bother him for hours? Sounds like a plan until he yells at me.

"Dad…!" I chimed while opening my bedroom door.

"Yeah?" He replied from down stairs.

"Um…" What's an excuse…? "I'm kind of hungry…do you think you could manage to make something…?"

"You're 12…can't you make food?"

"You're 38…can't you?"

He grumbled, "Why…?"

"I'm your daughter and I'm sick. Be nice to me."

"Fine," He growled, "What do you want?"

"Whatever you can make without burning it."

"A sandwich?"

"Sounds awesome."

He grumbled and stood up off the couch. He stretched then walked into the kitchen. I climbed on the bar stool and watched him while kicking my legs around. I then began humming…didn't all this usually annoy him?

"Alice."

"Yes…?" I asked innocently.

"Stop."

Bingo… "But I don't wanna'."

He shot a warning glare at me, "You want to fix your own damn sandwich?"

"No…"

"Then stop."

Fine then…new conversation… "So…where's Mom at?"

"Visiting Granny."

Well…that conversation went flat. Shoot. Dad's not very entertaining today. Jeez, I'm bored. Ah well… might as well bring up Edwin, "What about Edwin? I haven't seen him." Ha. Lies.

Dad was cutting the sandwich in half then paused, "Um. He went to Richard's house actually."

"Oh. Really?"

"Yeah…I told Richard you were sick. He said he'd just come back later. Edwin offered to go over to his house, so he wouldn't be alone and they wouldn't bother you."

"Ah…I see…"

Dad set the plate in front of me, "Hey no big deal, they have to come back sometime, right?"

"Or Edwin will just come back by himself." I grumbled.

"Don't be so grumpy about it, eat."

I took a bite then looked back up at Dad, who was leaning on the other side of the bar while staring at me, "What?"

"It's just funny how bothered you are by this, but you still deny how you feel about Richard."

"H-Hey! I admitted it to you didn't I?"

"You never said 'yes' you said 'is it that obvious'."

"Same damn thing!"

"If your mother ever hears you say stuff like that, she'll beat me with her wrench…in places wrenches should never go…"

"Has she beaten you in the crotch with a wrench before?"

"Not getting into that…"

"…Gross."

"Not like that you pervert."

"Hey, I got it from my creator didn't I?"

Dad sighed through his nose, "What am I going to do with you? Richard's gonna have a hard time, now isn't he?"

I nearly choked on my sandwich, "D-Dad!"

"Ah jeez, calm down."

I took another bite of my sandwich, grumbling about how he should mind his own business.

"You know, you have it easy eating like that. When I didn't have an arm I tried to eat a bowl of soup while sitting on the couch. Any time I tried to move I had to put the spoon in my mouth. It did fall into the soup at one point and it splashed all over my white shirt. Granny was taking pictures, but she still got mad at me. I don't know about that woman."

"Did you ever?"

"Nah…but she was the closest thing to a parent I had after your grandmother died."

I began thinking about it…she must've been special if Dad and Uncle Al went through all that hell to try to bring her back. I wish I could've known at least _one_ of my grandparents, but that's alright. I'm happy knowing they were good people while they were alive…even if Dad hasn't truly forgiven my grandfather.

"I think…I'll go visit their graves…"

Dad turned and stared at me, "What?"

"All of them, your mom and dad, then mom's mom and dad."

"You're going to visit the graves of people you didn't even know?"

"You knew them didn't you? They were your parents and wife's parents…isn't that reason enough?"

He sighed, "Fine then, go if you want. Finish that stupid sandwich first; I didn't make it for nothing!"

I did as I was told then got dressed into some day clothes, which would be khaki shorts and a red t-shirt. I also stuck on Dad's old red coat, that'd make it less obvious that my arm was gone.

I began to head out the front door until I heard Dad call: "Alice! Be back before dark or your mother will beat me with that wrench of hers!"

I only laughed, "Will do!" And with that I was out the door.

* * *

I walked alone until I came upon the Risembool Cemetery, it was a small town. There weren't even a thousand buried here. But all my family was here…I knew I had to talk to them, even if it was just a headstone.

I made my way over to see the name 'Trisha Elric' I paused and sat down on my knees in front of it. "Hi…I guess you're my grandmother, huh? Don't worry Granny is taking care of us, even if she is bed ridden, she hates it, but she has a care taker so that we don't have to be at her house all day. Dad's told me a few stories about you… how you always cared and everything and he tried to bring you back to life. It was stupid, yes, but I'd feel the same way if I lost him or Mom. I bet you expected Dad to fall for Mom, right? It was hidden in your plans all along. Don't worry about us, or me, I can handle automail, Dad did. I'm sure you're proud of him…and Uncle Al too. So thank you…"

I remained on my knees and crawled to 'Van Hohenhime', "And you…were a human based Philosopher's Stone, huh? Well good thing Dad and Uncle Al or human…what if they'd ended up one then Edwin and I were one too? Dad's talked about you…not in the best way, I'm sorry. I'm sure you had a reason for leaving…but you left my father and uncle on their own…I'm really sorry …I wish you could've been here… But being a Philosopher's Stone… I bet you were happy to leave. Weren't you, grandpa?" I set a flower in front of each then made my way to the Rockbells.

"So you two died before I was born too, huh? Also when Mom was little… you were doctors right? In the Ishvalan Conflict…that ended up being some stupid plot to obtain God-Hood for some idiotic psychopath… I'm sorry I didn't get to meet you. I'm sure you were kind being doctors and all. You were saving lives right to the end. It makes me feel like I can accomplish something coming from family like that. I hope you're happy Dad married Mom…he can be a jerk…but she loves him. That's really important right? I guess…I just wish I could've at least had some grandparent… but…"

"Alice?"

I jumped at the sudden voice to see Richard behind me holding flowers in his hand, "Richard? What are you doing here?"

"Visiting my grandfather…I guess I could say the same for you. Feeling better?"

I set my flowers down in front of each of them, "Yeah," I replied weakly, "I am."

"I'm sorry you never got to meet them...not a single one."

I smiled and shook my head, "No, it's fine. I have Granny remember? Plus Mom and Dad love me, and I have you and Edwin. What more could I truly ask for?"

He smiled and walked down to his grandfather's grave. He set the flowers he was holding down in front of his stone. He paused and stared at it a second, obviously thinking about him. Then he turned back to me, "Can you get up?"

I glanced down at myself realizing I was on my knee caps…given I was still pretty weak everywhere…I couldn't push myself up with one arm, "Not really…"

He smiled and sighed, "Dummy," Then he held out his hand, "Let me take you home…"

I took his hand gratefully, "You don't have to do that. You'd have to walk a few miles back to your house."

"Don't I always walk to your house from mine a lot?" He asked pulling me to my feet.

"I don't want to put you through that trouble…I've already yelled at you unnecessarily…"

"You've always done that."

"Thanks that makes me feel better…"

He released his hand from mine, "Hey Alice, don't worry about it. It's alright, I promise."

I re-grabbed his hand and laced my fingers in his, "Thanks…that _does_ make me feel better."

His face flushed, "Y-Yeah, don't mention it."

"Hey wait, where'd Edwin go?"

"Home. I came here on my way back to my house."

Richard began to walk towards the road and I followed behind him. It was a little too silent. I bet both of us were thinking of _something_ to say.

"S-So…getting ready for surgery soon?"

"Yeah…I'm getting ready next week."

"Then years of rehabilitation?"

"No. I'm doing mine in months."

Richard was taken aback, "You're not serious are you?"

"Of course I am. Why would I not be?"

"I thought you were trying to be a smart mouth."

"No…"

Silence fell over us again. Why did this have to be so damn awkward?

"You know…it was really scary when the guy cut my arm off. There was so much blood…I thought I was going to die."

"I know the feeling…" He murmured.

I squeezed his hand, "Yeah…I know."

"That's why I want to be here with you though. Every step of the way…because you were when I lost my eye."

"You didn't completely _lose_ it, you know, but thank you."

He scoffed, "What kind of idiots break into the house of former military officers?"

"Ones that think vases are awesome weapons…" I grumbled.

"Well when they smash it over a 6 year old's head and cuts his eye it is…"

"Maybe if you hadn't run up to them with a fake gun…"

"Hey, I was trying to be bad ass!" Richard exclaimed.

"You failed completely." I mused.

"Well you know what Miss-I'm-so-awesome, I—oh hey…we're at your house."

I turned to see my house in sight down the path. Dad was standing there leaning against the doorway as we walked up.

I turned to Richard, "Well…thanks Ricky." I said as I tip-toed and gave him a peck on the cheek.

He took a step back and his face flushed again, "N-No problem, Alice."

Dad placed a hand on my shoulder and turned me around. He stuck up his hand, "See ya, Rick."

Dad shut the door behind us and smirked at me, "So…what happened there?"

I stared at my feet and blushed, "It was my way of saying thank you…we were talking on the way back here."

"Confessed yet?" He asked amused.

"N-No!"

"You need to."

"Shut up Dad!"


	17. Automail Surgery

_I'm soooo sorry this chapter took so long! I've gotten a lot of messages asking about it. I actually appreciate you guys messaging me. It lets me know you guys like my story and that makes me feel so amazing! :D I've been writing a lot more Fullmetal Alchemist stories lately...and that kind of slowed this one down a bit. But don't worry, Energy Alchemist is still my top priority to finish! I'll be surprised if I can finish this in less than 30 chapters... so thank you all who are reading this story! I had no idea it'd become this popular! I truly thank you all, really, from the bottom of my heart. Well... I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, all goes to Himoru Arakawa! Thank you! _

**_Neko-Chan: _**_Let's roll. B-| _

* * *

Chapter 17

I awoke with a start. Damn nightmares are getting extremely annoying now. I don't get it…they make no sense at all. Though, at least I didn't scream when I woke up this time. I climbed out of my bed, I totally need parental comfort right now. I opened my door and quietly snuck past Edwin's room to my parents' room. I hesitantly knocked on the door, I didn't want to bother them…but I needed them.

Dad opened the door in his t-shirt and boxers, what's with men and sleeping in their underwear? Are they honestly _that_ comfortable? "Alice?" He asked with a yawn while rubbing his eye, "You alright?"

"Um…well…I had a nightmare and I was wondering if I could…c-come in here with you guys?"

He smiled, "Yeah, that's fine. You wanna' talk about it?"

I stepped in the room then gazed at the floor, "I-I dunno…"

"What's wrong, Alice?" Mom asked sitting up in the bed.

"She had another nightmare." Dad told her.

"Oh did you want to talk about it?"

I shuffled my feet and gazed at the floor, "I-I dunno. I wanted to come in here with you guys…I…" My voice trailed off suddenly out of embarrassment.

"You can sleep in here with us if that'll make you feel better, Alice." Mom said sweetly.

"I-I do…but I feel stupid. I'm 12; I shouldn't need to come sleep in the bed with my parents because I'm terrified of my nightmares…"

Dad made his way back over to their bed and plopped back down on it, "There's no one to judge ya, Alice…I know it kind of bothered you in Central…but now it seems like it bothers you more. So why is that?"

"Well…" I gazed down at my feet, "B-Before he knew what was going on, Edwin kind of…well…made fun of me."

"He won't do that this time," Mom began, "…I'll hit him with a wrench if he does."

"Geez, Win, you're so abusive…" Dad grumbled.

I walked over to their bed and Dad helped me into it, "Our bed is probably ten-times more comfortable then the old ones you two sleep in. You should just sleep in here with us on our nice bed so you can get some good sleep. I've read that uncomfortable beds can cause nightmares." He said.

"You actually _read_ that?" I asked as he pulled me between him and Mom.

"Eh…maybe I just heard it somewhere, anyway it's the same difference."

"Sure thing, Dad, whatever you say…" I replied with a yawn.

"Just go to sleep, Squirt." He grumbled turning his back towards me. I began to open my mouth to retort but my mother's giggles stopped me.

"What?" I asked irritably while rolling over to face her.

"Nothing, it's just you two. You act like brother and sister instead of father and daughter sometimes."

"You do with him too. Except…when you know, you guys kiss…and stuff."

"Oh really?" My mother teased.

"Yeah…you guys argue a lot. Brother and sister do that."

"Old married couples do that too." Dad grumbled from behind me.

"Shut up, Ed." Mom said reaching over me and slapping his arm.

"Ow! Damn it! That hurts you know!"

"Ed, I said shut up. Stop being so loud. Your son is trying to sleep in the other room." She whispered.

"Oh…right…yeah." He murmured.

Mom smiled at me and stroked my hair, "It's alright," She whispered gently, "You won't have any nightmares as long as we're here, okay?"

I swallowed hard and lightly nodded, "Okay…"

I then slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When I awoke I was the only one in the bed. Mom probably had patients to take care of and who knows what Dad is doing. I sat up and yawned while stretching my arm above my head. Only two days… and I'll be in automail surgery. Then I'll have to be stuck at home for six months when I could be out there helping. I usually don't hold a grudge or hate anyone. But that man who cut my arm off…I truly hate him right now. I want to be out helping…not sitting here in my own sorrow. But there was nothing I could do…nothing would be easy with a missing arm. But now that I was going to get automail…I'm asking Mr. Mustang for some transmutation gloves.

"Hey…there you are Sleeping Beauty…about time you woke up."

I turned to see my father standing in the doorway, "I had a tough night, if that's a good enough excuse."

"I guess it is…" He replied leaning against the doorway.

"Dad…I'm…I'm scared. I'm scared about this automail surgery. I know it's going to hurt. I don't know what to do. I think I'm making a mistake by only going 6 months…but I have to. I don't want to sit around waiting in Risembool while you, Edwin, and Uncle Al are fighting psychopaths in Central."

"Alice…I'm going to be blunt with you. After all this that has happened, I'm not sure if I _want_ you to come back to Central. I couldn't risk you getting hurt again. You could stay here…with Richard, your mother too. I'm just worried you could lose something again."

I crawled off the bed and stomped over to him, "I didn't go through all this hell the past month for you to tell me I'm not going back! With losing my arm and these damn nightmares, you sure as hell aren't leaving me here!"

"Language…"

"Dad! I don't give a damn about language right now! You _can't_ do this to me! You can't! You can't! You just can't!"

"I can, and I will if I think it's necessary. Understand?"

"But Dad-!"

"No 'buts' Alice Elric! I said what I've said and that's final!"

My eyes weld with tears, "Dad…sometimes…sometimes I just hate you!" I screamed as I ran past him out of the room to my own and slammed the door behind me. As soon as those words left my lips…I regretted them. I leaned against the door and slid my back down it to the floor. I then sat in a ball crying, he couldn't do this. He just couldn't. After all I had been through, he decided to keep me home now? I know he didn't say exactly, 'No Alice you aren't going,' but it was really close. I knew the words 'I hate you' stung him hard. They weren't true…I could never hate my father. I loved my dad, a lot. But I was so pissed off at him I couldn't think. A faint knock hit my door and I paused from my crying session.

"A-Alice…?" It was Edwin.

"G-Go away." I sniffled.

"No, I'm not moving…neither is Richard."

I stood up and cracked the door open, "R-Richard's with you?"

"Nope, but I knew you'd open the door."

I glared at him, "Ass."

"Anyway…are you okay?"

I held my glare harder and squinted my eyes, "Do I look alright, you jerk?"

Without warning, Edwin pushed my door open and came into my room. My glare still following him. He then silently shut the door behind him.

"No you don't…I heard you and Dad yelling from my room. I couldn't hear what was being said, er, until that last part…since you screamed it."

Tears cascaded down my face once again, "I-I didn't mean it. Now he's going to be even more pissed off at me. He probably won't talk to me… and he'll be giving me those looks all day. I was so pissed off I wasn't thinking! I honestly didn't mean it…I just didn't want to be left behind is all. After everything that's happened, the nerve for him to say he didn't want to bring me back to Central."

"Woah…wait… Dad said that he didn't want to bring you back to Central?"

"Yes!" I cried, "He said he didn't want to risk me getting hurt again."

"Alice…" Edwin sighed placing a hand on my shoulder, "Even if you don't like it you know Dad's right. I mean…you have to see where he's coming from. Some killer just cut his only daughter's arm off. It's something to be upset about… just give him time. Surely he won't actually leave you here. Not after the nightmares and your arm. You've…been through so much trouble. And there was nothing I could do…I feel so helpless. I couldn't even protect my little sister. But I swear Alice…if Dad lets you come back to Central I'll protect you will my life."

My eyes widened, "You…you would?"

"You're my little sister…how could I not?"

"I…I dunno." I gazed down at my feet and shuffled them.

"How about I go get Dad…" Edwin suggested as he started back towards the door.

I grabbed his arm, "No wait!"

He turned and cocked an eye-brow at me, "What?"

"I'm not sure…if I can face him yet."

Just then the door to my room opened, and there was Dad. He had been eavesdropping! That jerk!

Edwin gulped and looked downcast. He walked past me then past Dad and out the door. …Thanks for protecting me with you life Edwin…

My father immediately turned to me, "I never said you weren't going for sure. I said I didn't exactly want you to go. You been hurt once already, and nothing will happen to us, we'll be fine. I just don't want anything to happen you…ever again."

I smiled slightly, "Dad, I'll be fine. And…" I turned my gaze to the floor as I looked downcast, "I'm sorry. I could never hate you. I didn't…" Tears pored down my cheeks, "I didn't mean it."

"Don't you think I know that…?" He asked gently.

"I-I don't know," I sniffled, "I just wanted to punch myself in the gut after I said it."

Dad chuckled, "No need for that, now Alice. I don't want you abusing yourself."

I puffed out my cheeks and glared at him, "Shut up." I grumbled.

He smiled and ruffled my bangs, "Alright, come on. Your mother wants to do some automail preparations on ya."

"Great…"

* * *

_Day of Automail Surgery… _

I lie in the white bed, the machines all around me. One extremely close to where my new automail are was going to be. I can't even fathom all of this happening. Mom, Dad, and Edwin… all of them were in the room. Readying me for this…the pain I was about to experience would be unbearable. I knew it too. I wondered if it'd actually be worse than the sword actually going through my flesh. I wanted my arm, I wanted it quickly…I just wanted to start practicing alchemy again. I had to get good at it, I was a rare alchemist. I could kick some serious ass and protect myself. My brother wouldn't have to protect me with his life. I'd protect him with mine. Equivalent Exchange.

There was a suddenly _Click_ as the door opened. I turned my head away from my arm and towards the door. There stood a familiar blonde with a soft smile on his face, "Hey."

"Richard…?" I croaked.

He made his way over to me next to the bed, Mom and Edwin looked away (obviously _pretending_ to do something else), while Dad just kept a close eye on us. Richard crouched down to where his face was at mine, it was then I noticed that Richard's hair was different than it usually was. He had it down, and his bangs were out of his face behind his ear, revealing his blind eye, "You know…" He began as he started pushing my bangs away from my face, "it's not Equivalent Exchange if you hair isn't out of your face too."

"You're an idiot…" I grumbled.

It was like he didn't even hear me, he just kept a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Why…are you looking at me like that?" I growled.

He shook his head, "I'm sorry…I was just thinking…"

I was tempted to ask 'What about' but I decided against it and only nodded with a grunt. Suddenly, I felt his hand squeeze mine. I stared at him questioningly. He only smiled, "I'm not leaving you." He whispered.

I felt my face heat as the blood rushed to my cheeks, "Th-Thank you…"

Dad cleared his throat awkwardly and we both turned our heads towards him, "Richard, are you staying?"

Richard turned back stared at me a second, then turned his head back to my father, "Yes."

"Good."

"Alice…it's time…" Mom said gently to me.

I swallowed hard and nodded, "Yes ma'am."

_Edwin's POV_

Her breathing was heavy when the machine was connected to her stump of an arm. I felt like crap, if I could have protected her none of this would've happened. But if Alice would've know that's what I was thinking…she might've actually went for Mom's wrench and beat me with it herself.

I turned to Mom as she nodded at me. I returned the nod and sat the cold, wet rag on my sister's face. I couldn't help but glance over at Richard. He had his head down staring at the floor while his hand clung to my sister's.

Her breathing was still heavy as she began to cough weakly, "Alice…?" I asked carefully. When she coughed again, I could see a small speck of blood on the side of her lip. Damn it. I grabbed another rag and ran over to her, "Mom, she's coughing up some blood."

Dad turned quickly, "How much?"

"Nothing really…just a few specks."

Dad sighed in relief, "Ah…"

As Mom started working the port I noticed Richard was only staring at Alice as she began to whimper. It was then I noticed his eye… the one he could see through. It wasn't lit up with his normal happiness. I was dull, no light, almost dead. I walked over to him a placed a hand on his shoulder, "Maybe you should go, Rick…"

His head turned towards me, I almost flinched when I saw his blind eye, because I hadn't seen it in so long. He was grimacing; it was the most pain I'd seen in face since he lost his sight in his left eye, "I hate seeing her like this…"

"That's why I said you should go…"

"No!" I flinched at his sudden tone, "I'm not leaving. I promised her I wouldn't." Richard glanced over at my father then back to me, "And a great man once told me you should always keep promises to the people you care about!"

"You sure you can handle it…?"

"She was with me every step of the way when I lost sight in my eye. I'm returning the favor."

I smiled and nodded, "Whatever you say."

It was hours, until Alice's arm was finally connected. She couldn't move it, so it was currently dead weight. We would have to try to start rehabilitation soon… Alice was truly an idiot sometimes. Especially now, she's just like Dad. They're both idiots…

It was a few more hours later when Alice actually opened her eyes again. Richard jumped straight up, the light and color returning to his face.

Alice smiled and slowly motioned for me to come to her, I obligated and walked over to her, "Thanks for helping out, Machine Moron…"

I sighed and touched her cheek, "No problem, Metal Princess."

She smiled faintly and turned her attention to Richard, as I pulled my hand away and turned to him as well, "I'm glad you stayed…"

At that moment I actually wanted to run out the room, but I was too interested as to what would happen, so I stayed. Richard finally released Alice's hand and stuffed his hand in his pocket, "I wouldn't rather be anywhere else."

She forced a small laugh out, "It really hurts like hell."

I sighed again, leave it to Alice to never lose her corky sense of humor, "Did we tell you that?"

Her eyes softened, "I guess you really did. I wish I could move it already…"

"We'll start working on that in a few days, Alice, first your body and nerves need to get used to the port. Or else you'll know what _pain_ really is."

"Good to know…I'm not looking forward to weather changes, that's for sure. This hurts right now…so when the weather changes the port aches? That sucks…"

Again…with her somewhat humor, "It does, but you'll get used to it."

"_You_ don't have automail. How would _you_ know?" Alice retorted weakly.

"I'm a mechanic in training and I've asked Dad questions. I'm actually kind of jealous you're the one who gets automail. I wish I was that lucky…" I grumbled.

"_Lucky?_ I got my arm cut off, had to be in the hospital for a week, now I've got to do rehabilitation for 6 months and you call that _lucky?_ Wow…you really are an idiot…" She muttered.

…I shouldn't have said that. Man…she's right, I _am_ an idiot. I can't believe I said that! My sister just went through hell and I said she was lucky! How could I do that? I don't know…it just sort of slipped… "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking when I said that."

"You really are a Machine Moron…you love automail so much you want to go through all of the pain of getting it. Well instead of that…why don't I just tell you how it is? Even better…I'll do it with one word: hell." Alice growled.

I had that coming… I knew I felt like an asshole…and that's probably what she was thinking of me right now, "I know. I'm sorry I'm an idiot. I guess I'm still naive about automail. I need to learn it's not just to look cool. It's for people who've lost a limb, a part of them. Not something they did willingly or anything like that. They went through pain that caused them to need automail. Then they have to go through pain while they have the automail. So I'm really, really sorry."

Alice only smiled weakly and her eyes began to droop, "Thank…you…"

I returned the smile, "Get some rest Alice. We all know how much hell you're about to go through the next few months…" I then glanced at Richard as he nodded.

Richard and I turned to take our leave. I started out the door then noticed he wasn't beside me. I turned back too find him crouched down beside her bed again. He leaned in and gave her a small kiss on her temple. I smiled gently and turned away as he came up beside me. He pulled his hair back to its normal position over his eye. That right there told me he only pulled his bangs out of his eyes for Alice. Richard left out the front door and I leaned against the doorway watching his back fade in the distance. I smiled to myself again, I decided…what I saw in there…for both their sake, I'd keep it to myself.


	18. Rehabilitation Part 1

_Hi guys! I know this chapter took a while. It was done a bit differently from previous chapters. In this chapter, it's divided up by weeks. And each week has a small one-shot. I was originally going to do all 24 weeks in one chapter, but after thinking about how long it would be, I decided against it. The next 12 weeks will be posted in Part 2. Hopefully those chapters won't take as long. There are a few things I want to tell you about this chapter..._

_1. Lots of Alice and Richard fluff _

_2. Week 9 is freakishly short. _

_3. There's a Winry POV :D WOO!_

_Anyhoo~ Please enjoy this chapter! I'll have the next up soon hopefully! :3 _

* * *

Chapter 18

_Week 1…_

"Alice! Stop trying to move your arm so much, damn it!" Edwin demanded.

"No! The faster I can move this thing the better!" I retorted as I moved my shoulder, hoping the arm would move with no success.

"You're an idiot. We agreed 6 months. That's 24 weeks. Now this is just the first week! You're not strong enough to move it! You should still be lying in bed! You could start coughing up blood if you strain yourself!"

"But Edwi-"

"Alice." Richard's voice said from beside me.

I turned and glared at him, "What?"

"As much as you hate it, Edwin's your mechanic now…so just listen to him? Alright? We don't need you getting hurt…" He said.

I growled and plopped my back down to the bed, "Whatever…but I'd more like Mom being my mechanic than this Machine Moron…"

Edwin snickered, "Yeah right, Mom's 38…she needs to stop soon you know…"

My eyes widened and I cocked a brow, "Did you honestly just call Mom old?"

"I did…that a problem?"

"She's gonna kill you…"

Edwin glared at me, "You gonna tell her?"

I puffed out my cheeks and turned away, "Not anymore, I guess, because I'm such an amazing little sister."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, anyway…I need to see your arm."

He stood and reached over to me, and snatched my arm up to look at it. I couldn't feel anything…it was weird. I did feel pain in my port, but in the arm…nothing. I could move my shoulder somewhat, but the arm was just numb. I didn't think you could feel with automail…but it feels just the same as I did without an arm, just some dead weight. Suddenly, Edwin turned the arm under causing pain to shoot through my port. I winced in pain and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Does it hurt?" Richard asked with concern.

"A-A little, the port aches…really bad." I groaned.

Richard turned his gaze to Edwin, the same concern still plastered to his face. Edwin glanced at him and sighed while shaking his head, "It normal, Richard, don't freak out."

His face flushed as he shot his head towards the floor, "I-I wasn't going to. I was making sure she was okay."

"Stop worrying Richard…my brother won't kill me. He couldn't be an only child again, he'd be too lonely." I teased with a smirk.

Edwin sneered and _purposely _tightened a nerve on my port, "Whatever."

I yelped in pain, "Damn it, Edwin! I just got this thing! Don't make me want to disconnect it already!"

"What does it matter, I'm not getting paid for this…"

Richard came up between Edwin and me, "You two stop it! Edwin, she's already in pain, there's no need to make it worse. Alice, this is no time for your humor." He growled at us.

"Yes sir, 'Dad'." Edwin murmured, while putting his tools back on the cart next to him.

Richard did nothing but glare as Edwin exited the room. He then sighed and sat down on the bed next to me. He turned to me and smiled softly, "You need anything?"

I actually was thirsty…but I didn't want to make him go get anything. I just wanted him here; I didn't want to make him my slave for the next 24 weeks even if that would be awesome. I shook my head, "N-Nothing…"

His eyes widened, "You're lying."

"W-What? No I'm not!" I retorted.

"You stuttered. You're lying. You only stutter when you're lying or you're embarrassed. There's nothing to be embarrassed about right now. So you're lying. What do you need? And you better tell me, Alice Elric."

Damn him for knowing that… "I'm thirsty that's all…" I grumbled.

Richard smiled, "Then just say that you idiot."

He got up and left the room, heading for the kitchen. I sat there alone, now staring at my automail. I could move this thing, damn it. I'll prove my brother _and_ Richard wrong. I could do this. I focused on the limb, moving my other hand and fingers as well. Maybe doing that would help me somewhat. I stared at my arm…I then noticed something. My fingers were moving! Hell yes! Take that! Suddenly, bile rose in my throat. Damn it! I leaned off the side off the bed allowing the vomit to leave my throat. It was then I noticed…that wasn't vomit…that was blood. The taste of the fluids still tainted my mouth. Damn it, why did Edwin always have to be right? I felt myself upchuck again and more blood leaked from my mouth. This was _not good. _

I heard footsteps in the hall and Richard appeared in the doorway. His eyes widened and he ran over to me, setting the cup on the side table next to the bed. Again, more blood came up from my throat, "Alice! What happened!" He stood and turned as if he were about to leave, "I'll go get Edwi-"

I reached and snatched his wrist, "No…go get Mom or Dad…not him."

"What…? What do you mean, 'don't get him'! I _told_ you, Edwin's your mechanic now! You have to get used to-"

I released his wrist and gagged, feeling as if I were about to throw up more, "I tried to move my automail…I must've sent a shock through my nerves. Please…I can't let him know. I can't see the look on his face…he'll be upset and angry. Please, just get my parents…don't get Edwin. Plea-" I took a heavy breath and pulled myself back on the bed.

Richard sighed, "You really are a rebellious idiot…"

I coughed heavily and weakly looked up at him. If anyone saw me in such a weak state such as that…I'm glad it was him.

He then hurried out the door, only to come back with my mother and father minutes later. Richard explained everything that had happened, mostly why there was a sea of blood on the floor. Mom began tinkering with my automail as Dad and Richard began to clean up the blood. She told me how reckless I was and how much I was like my father. When Dad tried to retort…all it earned him was a wrench in the face.

* * *

_Week 2…_

"Dad…" I groaned, "Spoon feeding is _not_ necessary. I have another arm, you know."

He growled and sneered at me, "Hell no. You're not allowed to move. And it's all because you had to be a smart ass and tried to move your automail. You puked up blood 3 days last week."

"I'm not now!" I retorted.

"At least it taught you about being a smart ass." He murmured.

I puffed out my cheeks and turned my head away, only to have a spoon of soup shoved in my face, "Open." Dad commanded. I shook my head quickly and stuck my tongue out.

"Aw…don't make me get Richard to come feed it to you." He cooed. My faced flushed with both anger and embarrassment. I growled and opened my mouth for him to stuff the food in my mouth. I felt like a baby even more than I used to!

Richard suddenly walked into the doorway; he leaned against it and paused. He then smirked while Dad shoved the spoon into my mouth again, "This is why you should listen to your mechanic Alice Marie Elric…"

"You should really shut up, Richard Allen Dawson." I growled right before Dad shoved the spoon back in my mouth one last time.

"Now, now Alice, you should be nice. He's spoon feeding you next time."

My eyes widened, "W-What!"

My father burst into laughter, "I'm joking, geez. Now, try not to move at all, alright?"

"Yes sir…" I grumbled.

Dad stood and flashed me a gentle smile. He turned for his leave and made his way out the door. Richard watched him as he exited and then turned his gaze back towards me. "You alright?"

I nodded, "Yeah I'm fine. How do you always get here so early everyday, anyways?"

He shrugged, "I've been spending the night in Edwin's room."

"I'm so sorry…"

"I've spent the night on the floor in there a lot… its fine."

I scoffed, "You could just stay in my room you know. I'm stuck in this makeshift hospital room…its not like I can go sleep in my room. You could occupy it for the time being if you _must_."

He smirked, "And you're _sure_ it's okay for me to stay in there?"

"Yes, damn it, quit asking…before I change my mind."

His smirk remained plastered to his face, his arms crossed, and leaning on the doorway. He totally reminded of my father at the moment. I felt my face turn into a frown, "You aren't planning on going through my drawers are you?"

Suddenly, his smug act faded, "Woah! What! N-No! Not at all! I swear… I was just…"

"Don't try being smug with me. It'll bite you in the ass, Richard Dawson."

Richard smiled, "I guess I've learn my lesson, huh?"

"Sure have…"

* * *

_Week 3…_

I shifted in the bed and sat up to where as my feet hung off the side. I was going to walk again now, my legs weren't broken, and I was fine. I slowly slid off of our makeshift hospital bed to my feet. Richard was sleeping in my room…I knew that…but maybe I could go in there and sneak my journal out of there. I wanted to start keeping up on my automail rehabilitation…plus…I didn't want Richard to see some things I wrote in that.

I walked from the back of the house into the kitchen, so far so good. I haven't been caught yet. Most likely because it was 6:00 in the morning on a Saturday and no one was awake. I then started up the stairs and to the hallway. Hey, I might actually do this! It was then I began to make my way past my parents' room…

"Edward, you need to stop sheltering her so much!" I paused and turned my head towards the door.

"Winry, shut up. I can't… I can't let her get hurt again!"

"Damn it Ed, you're hurting her by keeping her locked up here. If you want to help her let her go back to Central! You _have_ to Ed! Let her help out and find out what is going on! It'll make her feel as though she wasn't useless and that all this hell she's going through wasn't for nothing!"

They were fighting…? As to whether or not I should go to Central?

"I…I just can't see her in a puddle of blood like that again… you weren't there Winry! The most blood I ever saw from her to that point was running down her leg from skinning her knee! Not…not losing an appendage!"

"Ed, no, I wasn't there. But you _were_, you were the last thing she saw before she lost consciousness and the first thing she saw when she woke up! You're always there for her Edward, when I can't be! So be there for her now! Holding her back is for _your_ advantage, not hers. She's an Elric, Ed; she's born to see the world."

I heard a sigh, "You're right… she is an Elric. A strong Elric…and nothing's going to happen to her again. I won't let it. You better make my damn automail out of titanium because _no one_ is laying a hand or sword on her. If they do, their ass will regret it. But you are right…she's going to Central…I won't hold her back from helping this country."

Tears began to weld in my eyes. He's letting me go to Central? After I somewhat excepted I wouldn't go? This changes everything…

I continued down the hall, not caring to rub away my tears as they ran down my cheeks and to the floor. I slowly opened my bedroom door to see Richard curled into a ball on my bed under the covers. I was still crying, I had to stop, I should be happy…maybe…these were tears of joy? I quickly made my way over to the nightstand, pulled out the drawer, and snatched the journal out of it. I turned to take my leave when I heard a groan from behind me. _Damn it! Mission failed! _

"A-Alice…?" Richard began sleepily and paused, "Wait. Alice! What're you _doing_ in here! You're supposed to be downstairs! You aren't even supposed be mov- are you crying?"

I sniffled, "N-No…"

He crawled off the bed and came over to me, "Liar." His arms wrapped around me suddenly, "Stop crying idiot…"

I sniffled again and then felt the tears slowly slipping down my cheeks again. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, "He's letting me go… I can go back to Central…"

Richard stiffened then sighed, "That's…That's great Alice."

"I'm sorry… I'm going… I have to. I'm going to follow in my father's footsteps and save Amestris. Maybe not from the same _thing_ but I will. I want to prove that the Elrics are still here and kicking ass…"

"You always ruin the sweetest things. You're just like Mr. Edward…"

"Sorry to disappoint you…but he's kind of my father."

"Unfortunately." He grumbled earning a smack in the head.

* * *

_Week 4…_

"Okay Alice…you can try to at least wiggle your fingers now." Mom said.

I did so easily and then gazed up at her, "What next?"

"Well…you can try to hold stuff now. Here," She began as she handed me a plastic cup, "Now don't move the rest of your arm, stay lying down, and just grip the cup."

I propped myself on the pillow, "This…is kind of hard. I can't feel the cup…how will I know if I drop it when I'm not looking?"

"That takes practice." Dad told me.

"How…much practice?"

"However much practice you need until you don't drop the cup."

"Thanks…that helped a lot…"

Mom smiled, "I need to get some tools to tighten the nerves a little more, we can maybe start trying to move your entire arm."

I beaming smile shown on my face, "What's great!"

She swiftly exited the room as my eyes followed her out. I turned my head back towards my father who was staring at my automail, "I can't believe this…honestly…" His eyes closed with sadness, most likely guilt too.

"I'm human…I break…"

His eyes shot open, "W-What did you just say?"

"I'm human…we don't live forever or stay together. Even if it's a small cut we're never perfectly pieced. Everything happens for a reason… If Grandfather hadn't been the one to give Father blood, he would've remained in Xerxes… as a slave was it? He would've never met Grandmother. You would've never been born. But he did, and reason for you were born was to save Amestris and have Edwin and me. If you hadn't committed Human Transmutation, you would've never become a State Alchemist. If you hadn't done that you would've died because no one would've stopped Father. No one would've saved Amestris. I wouldn't exist…Edwin wouldn't exist…Richard wouldn't exist. The entire country wouldn't exist. That's why I want to go with you back to Central. There's something going on…and I think I've figured it out. But I can't help if you don't let me go back with you."

"Alice… what do you mean 'you think you've figured it out'?"

"While being cooped up in here, Richard brought me some news papers to talk to me about them. Another swordsman was in Central at the same time as the other one. There has also been another one that's turned up now. It's not just one man being a murderer, it's a group. And all the assaults and murders have been around Central Command. These guys aren't Amestrian, that's obvious. That guy had an accent, you could tell just by listening to his voice. All these guys are out to assonate someone in Central Command…" I pulled my flesh hand up to my chin and tapped it, "Most likely someone who has changed this country for the better, causing it to be stronger. Someone with high status… How about, Fuhrer Mustang?"

He let out a shaky breath as his eyes widened, "You think these guys are out to get Mustang?"

I nodded, "These guys are probably skillful spies… the Fuhrer's office has a huge window, they could've easily seen us in there. Knowing you had _some_ connection to the Fuhrer, you had to go. Instead their plans were shattered when a 12-year-old girl got in the way."

Dad stood and smirked, "Well, looks like the Fullmetal Alchemist's daughter is just as bright as he is."

"I'll take that as a compliment instead of an insult."

His face then turned into that 'dead serious business' look, "I'm calling Mustang, I'm getting him out into Risembool to listen to you, alright? You're going to be telling the Fuhrer what to do."

"Great, does that mean I can tell him to command you all to let me move and get out of this freaking bed!"

"Fraid not, Squirt."

"Damn…"

"Language…"

"Shut up."

* * *

_Week 5…_

I heard a loud knock on the front door, all the way from the back of the house. I heard a faint 'Come in!' from my mother in the living room.

"Hey! I've come to trash your house!" A cheerful voice rang, obviously Mr. Mustang.

Richard, whom was sitting on a stool beside my bed, turned to me and cocked an eyebrow, "The hell? You were right, the man just got here and I can already tell he's crazy," He began in a whisper, "I mean, who's this happy with assassins after him?"

"He's got Mrs. Riza with him…he has nothing to worry about."

Richard turned to look through the doorway at the woman I had just spoken of, "What about her? I don't see anything different about her…"

I cupped my hand beside my mouth and whispered, "She's a sniper…"

"The hell? No way! She's too pretty to be a snip-ouch! What the hell did you punch me in the arm for, Alice!"

"Shut up…you can't have her anyway…she's married to Mr. Mustang."

"What? I thought her last name was Hawkeye?"

"Yes and no, it's Hawkeye in the military…so that people understand who she is. But her legal name is Riza Mustang."

"Ha, no way, that creeper got _her_?"

_You won't be getting anyone if you don't shut up…_

"Yup…he did. Somehow."

"Wow…maybe I might get someone at that rate…"

"I really wish you'd shut up, Richard."

He glanced over at me and smirked, "Oh, I'm sorry…did I say something?"

"What're you getting at?" I growled.

Richard's eyes softened and his smirk morphed into a small gentle smile, "Alice…there's been something I've wanted to talk to you about…"

"Actually…I've been wanting to talk to you about something too…"

"I-I'm not sure if it's the same thing…"

I gazed down to the floor, "I-It might be…"

"Alice…I-"

"Why Alice! There you are! Oh…who's your friend? Someone the Colonel and I should know about? Hmmm?" Mustang exclaimed as he burst in the door.

My face flushed, "N-No! He's my best friend!"

"Weren't your mom and dad 'best friends'?" He teased.

"M-Mr. Mustang!"

"Yes?"

"Could you…_not_ embarrass the 12-year-old girl going through automail rehabilitation?"

"But wherever will I find one?"

"Mr. Mustang…"

"Okay, Alice, I'll stop. But really, who is this handsome fellow."

_He sure is in a good mood today…_

"I-I'm Richard Dawson, Fuhrer Mustang, sir."

_Kiss ass…_

Mrs. Riza paused and stared at him, "You don't mean, Lt. Dawson and General Dawson's son, do you?"

Richard flashed a grin, "Yup, that's me."

Mr. Mustang stepped over to Richard and pulled his bangs off his left eye, "So you're blind in this eye? I know the feeling…"

Richard blinked, "You do?"

"Yeah, it's a long story. One that best not be told by me. I probably wouldn't make it as exciting as the way Full—Edward tells it."

The Fuhrer moved over and sat on the stool next to my bed, "Now Alice…tell us everything you know."

I began explaining everything I had already explained to Dad before. I then tried to conclude what country they might be from: Drachma. "With Xing and Amestris now major allies, it could be big problems for Drachma. I don't recall Drachma's being skilled in the way of the sword like Xing and some Amestrians… that doesn't mean they can't learn. You've also changed the country for the better making it stronger… so has…" I paused, "Xing…because of Emperor Ling…" I sat straight up, "They're not just after you, Mr. Mustang, they're after the Emperor of Xing, Ling Yao!"

Dad, who had come in while I was explaining things to Mustang, gritted his teeth, "Damn it, there's no way we can cross the desert in time to warn him. And Xing isn't the most popular place for phones. But now, we don't know who could be dropping in on our conversations. Damn, damn, damn! I have to warn Ling! Ugh, that damn squinty-eyed-pri…er, emperor!"

Edwin, who had also just come in, smirked, "I think _I_ know who can warn them."

"What? Who?"

"You idiots! I'm talking about Aunt Mei!"

"Well, only one way to find out if she can. I'll go talk to her and Al." Dad replied.

* * *

_Week 6…_

"Alright Alice…you can move again…" Edwin said with a sigh.

"Really! I can?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, just be careful, we don't need another major blood puking episode." He growled.

I crawled out of the makeshift hospital bed and hugged Edwin with my one working arm, "Thank you Edwin… for everything."

He smiled and patted my head, "No problem…"

I released him and walked into the kitchen, my automail hanging lamely at my side. I was greeted by my mother and Mrs. Riza, who the Fuhrer was currently sharing the extra patient's room with. Mom handed me some breakfast and I smiled, taking it gratefully from her. I barely listened as they rambled on about their husbands, even if one of them was my dad.

"So Alice, do you have anyone special in mind?" Mrs. Riza asked me

I nearly choked, "N-No! Why would you say that!"

"It's Richard, isn't it?"

This time, I actually _did_ choke, and began massively coughing, "N-No! Not at all!"

Mrs. Riza smiled, "Alice, has anyone ever told you, that it's obvious when you're lying?"

"In a way…" I grumbled.

"So, Alice, I don't think you've actually told us, _what_ you like about him."

My face flushed, "I dunno, he's just…him."

"Alice, that tells us nothing," Riza teased.

"Well… he's sweet, funny, caring…" My face softened, "he always knows the right thing to say. Well, most of the time anyway… but when he screws up…he can cover it up easily. He tries to be perfect for everyone, but I always tell him he doesn't have to be perfect for me. He doesn't have to cover up his feelings. I can talk to him about anything and he doesn't complain. He does anything to try to make me happy… even if it is stupid. I wish I could tell him, how much I care about him. I don't have the nerve, and I'm certainly not in the best state of mind right now. I can't think about love as much right now, my brain is acting as a weapon machine right now, trying to think of a way of taking these assassins out. How to save the Emperor of Xing too. It's all so frustrating and I'm not sure of what to do. There was something he wanted to talk about…and the way he said it…was weird. I mean, he doesn't usually talk like that. I just wish I knew what was going on in his head sometimes. I wish I could repay him for all that he's done for me…"

"Alice…he's trying to repay _you_. For all that _you've _done. For _him._ You should know that." Mom said.

"I know…but…"

"It seems like he cares for you, like you said, why don't you just tell him how you feel?" Riza asked.

I swallowed my last bit of food, "I…I don't know what he'll say…"

"I'm sure he'll feel the same way."

"I hope you're right…"

* * *

_Week 7…_

"Alice! What're you doing out here?" Richard demanded.

I scoffed, "I'm walking, what's it look like? Are you blind?"

"No! But they never said you could go outside!"

"I told myself I could go outside."

"But Alic-"

"I'm just going to the mailbox, damn Richard, jeez."

"But Alice, seriously," He snatched my automail causing me to hiss in pain, "listen to me."

"Ow, ow, ow, shit! Richard! Let the hell go!" I demanded trying to get my arm away, though his grip was too tight. Trying to pull away only made it hurt worse.

"No! You're going to listen to me for once in your life, Alice!" Richard growled.

"Richard! It really hurts! Let go!" I sneered.

"Alice, just listen and I'll let go!"

I whimpered, "You don't understand! You're pulling on my nerves! You have to let go! Please, Richard, please!"

"Shut up and listen! Alice, you need to stop doing reckless things. Things, such as, going outside. As long as the Fuhrer is here, those guys could be here in a second. Your entire family is in danger, and he knows that! Haven't you noticed how he's doing everything in a rush? He and Mrs. Riza are trying to get out of here quickly! Your dad may not be in the military anymore…but my parents are! As long as I'm at your house and they find out who I am…my family will be in danger too!"

My teeth were clenched as hard as they could possibly be, out of pain _and_ anger, "Then go home, you moron! I didn't ask you to stay here the entire 24 weeks; you decided this on your own! Now, **let me go!**"

Richard released my automail finally, "Sorry…but no. I'm not leaving yet."

"That's your choice…" I went and grabbed our mail out of the box and turned back toward my home.

"Alice, why do I feel like everything I just said went in one of your ears and out the other one!"

"Cause, I'm not stupid. I know all this. I know you won't leave, I know we're all in danger, and I know what's going on. Though, I'm not going to be some baby sheltered in my house. I was already acting like a baby while we were in Central. I need to fend for myself." I opened the door and entered the house.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing you need to know about…"

"Hey! But Alice…"

"No. Just drop it." And with that, I walked back into my 'hospital room'.

* * *

_Week 8…_

_Winry POV…_

"Hey Win…look." Edward whispered and pointed into the room Alice was sleeping in.

I peaked my head around the corner to see Alice lying in her bed sleeping with Richard sitting on a stool with his head lying on the bottom of the bed. His hand lying on top of Alice's automail one while he slept.

I smiled, "Should we be nice parents? Or mean parents?"

Ed smirked and tapped his chin, "Hmmm, I dunno…"

I sighed, "They look way to adorable to wake up, I guess we'll just be nice and let them sleep…"

His arms wrapped around me from behind and he buried his face in my neck, "I kind of wanted to be a mean parent…"

"Bad Ed, you're such a terrible parent…" I said popping him on the head.

"Am not…" He murmured into my neck.

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too!" Just as the words left me his hand smacked over my mouth.

"Shut up, you'll wake them."

I growled and licked his hand that was planted over my mouth. Just as I did, he snatched his hand away and his head shot up off my neck, "Ugh, gross, Win."

"You asked for it…" I retorted.

"Hmmm, really, did I?"

I glared at him, "Where are you going with this?"

Ed pulled me towards him and quickly pressed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and returned the kiss. I smiled and kept my arms around him, "What was that for?"

"Just…you."

"Hmmm?"

"You're wonderful you know…you've done so much for so many people," Ed's hands reached down and caressed mine, "You've made me automail, and now you have to go through making your own daughter's," He squeezed them tighter, "Your hands. They always give life. They always have. They've helped make life, give life, save life, but have they yet to take it. I'm glad I stopped you that day…you would've never been the Winry I know. _My_ Winry."

"Edward…I love you…"

"I love you too, Winry."

* * *

_Week 9_

"Alice, look what I found." Dad said as he approached me with a piece of paper.

I looked at it; it seems like nothing but scribbles at first, until I finally made out the existence of stick-figures in it. Damn, _I_ had drawn this and gave it to Dad when I was about 5. He told me he'd keep it forever, at the time I believed him. As I got older, sure, I thought about it once or twice. But never had I thought that the insane man actually kept the damn thing!

"The hell? Dad, I drew this _years_ ago! I thought you would've thrown it away."

"I told you I would keep it, did I not?" He winked at me, "I wasn't joking, Squirt."

I smiled and handed it back to him and he turned for the doorway, "Hey…Dad?"

He spun on his heal back around, "Yeah?"

"Where'd you 'find' it?"

He leaned against the doorway with a smirk, "I might've found in my dresser where it always is, but hey, that's a might."

"Yeah and you 'might've' brought it down here because…?"

"My daughter has looked upset for a week now. Probably because of all this assassin junk going on. I decided she needed to think about when life was simpler, and the entire family was drawn on a sheet of paper as stick figures in crayon. It's never too late to think about a smaller time. When you didn't have to worry about this… Alice, do me a favor, let the adults handle the tuff stuff, alright?"

I smiled, "Yeah, you're right. Sure thing, Dad."

_Let the adult's handle it my ass…_

* * *

_Week 10…_

"Uncle Al, what're you doing here!" I exclaimed giving my uncle a hug.

"I had to see how you were doing, of course!" He replied with a grin.

"Shouldn't you guys be heading off soon?"

"Nah, Mei said we'll meet the Emperor's message carrier half way. Considering we don't know who's listening in on our phone conversations, Mei was able to get in touch with her family, telling them to warn Ling that a message will be sent to them. The message carrier is a member of Mei's family, so we'll meet them and give them the letter to Ling."

I nodded, "That makes sense…Hey Uncle Al, after we solve this crisis and stuff, are you and Aunt Mei going away to Xing again, like you said you would?"

He tapped his chin, "Hmm, I guess, that's more up to Mei than me, why?"

"Well…you and Dad know him personally…so I kind of wanted to meet Emperor Ling."

He winked at me, "Well, I'll just have to do something about that won't I? Maybe an entire family trip to Xing wouldn't be a terrible idea…"

"Are you serious?"

"I guess I'll just have to talk to my brother about it."

"Talk to you brother about what?" The voice of the brother asked.

"Dad!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"Damn, what have you eaten today?" Dad teased.

"Har, har, funny. Uncle Al and I were just talking about Xing."

"Oh, really, why?" Dad asked.

"Cause…he and Aunt Mei are heading that way, you know."

"Oh, well, yes."

I quickly wrapped my arm around his waist and nuzzled into his stomach, "After this, we should all take a trip to Xing, Daddy."

Dad narrowed his eyes, "You think that'll work?"

"Maybe…" I cooed as I rubbed my cheek against his stomach.

He sighed, "Fine, we _might_. And I repeat the word _might._"

I let go and spun around, "Yay!"

He growled and walked away as I continued to cheer. Uncle Al chuckled, "You scared him off."

I pouted, "Aw…"

He ruffled my hair, "He'll come back when there's food."

I laughed and gave him one last hug, "True. I'll see you later Uncle Al, be safe, okay?"

"I will. I'm going to go say goodbye to everyone else, okay?"

I nodded, "Alright."

After more goodbyes from Uncle Al, I gave Aunt Mei a hug and a goodbye as well. We stood in the doorway and watched them take their leave. They were heading for the desert; I honestly hoped they'd make it in time to warn Emperor Ling.

* * *

_Week 11…_

I stared at myself in the mirror of the makeshift hospital room. I lifted my automail arm above my head then reached out in front of me feeling the shearing pain in my shoulder. I bent my elbow then made a fist still feeling pain. I could move it now, pain surged through it, but I could move it. I didn't tell my family I could move it this well yet. They still thought I could only move my wrist and fingers. They'd probably yell at me, asking: 'Remember what happened last time you tried to rush this!' Yes, I puked up blood, but I haven't done that in 10 weeks, a month and a half. I could do this. My automail might get caught sometimes because the nerves aren't completely used to it yet. But I won't fight too much, only when it's necessary. I wonder when I can try alchemy again…

My brow twitched at the thought. I saw Edwin outside constantly doing alchemy, sparing with Dad or Richard, and making automail. In the meantime, I'm sitting in this stupid hospital area doing nothing. I turned around towards the bed and saw the pencil and paper sitting on the nightstand. I smirked.

I made my way over to the nightstand and picked them up. I drew a transmutation circle on the paper. I sighed, knowing I can't transmute a thing on paper, only metal. I stared at my automail hand, made of iron and steel: metals. I could easily transmute anything with this automail as long as I had a circle. Maybe I _should_ do what Mr. Mustang does.

"I don't want to be like that damn Fuhrer, though…" I growled.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

My automail flew to my side as I turned and saw the Fuhrer himself standing in the doorway. My luck truly sucks when I'm talking about someone. They always show up.

"I see that automail of yours isn't as weak as we thought, huh?" He asked with a smirk.

"I…um…" I clamped my mouth shut, unable to come up with an excuse.

Mustang walked over to my and took the paper from my hand, "Transmutation circle? You must be really irritated that you can't do alchemy…"

"I couldn't do it much before to begin with… I didn't even know I was able to do alchemy. No transmutation circle worked for me, ever. I assumed I must've not needed one, but still nothing worked. I didn't even consider energy alchemy. I knew it was so rare. I knew Dad had lost his ability to perform alchemy, but that's all he told us about his past. I then thought, if Dad lost his ability, it might've skipped Edwin and went to me, making me unable to perform it as well."

"Alice, you have an amazing alchemic gift… you should embrace it."

"I can't right now. I have to heal…"

"You seem pretty healed to me." He retorted.

I shook my head, "Whenever I move my arm it hurts. It feels as if the port is about to explode off of me."

Mr. Mustang sighed, "You don't need to overwork yourself. I also believe you should tell your parents about how much you can move your automail."

"Why? They'll only yell at me and tell me not to rush the nerves. I'll only throw up blood again."

He crossed his arms and cocked a brow, "You seemed like such a rebel…now you're afraid of getting in trouble? That doesn't seem like the Alice I originally knew."

"The Alice you originally knew had two flesh arms." I grumbled.

"That shouldn't matter. I know that you've been through a few traumatic things, Alice. Your father told me what happened with Richard." My head snapped toward him and I sent him a hard glare, "He told me about your nightmares and now this has happened to you. You also went through that period of not knowing what kind of alchemy you could perform. I bet you were afraid you'd disappoint Edward, am I correct?"

"Shut up," I hissed, "It's none of your concern…"

"So I am?"

"No!"

"Then what is it?"

"It…it wasn't just Dad… I don't have the talent to make automail like Edwin. I couldn't do alchemy like Edwin. I would've gotten put down by being compared. I would've been pushed aside; I would've been a disappointment to everyone. I…I _am_ a disappointment to everyone…"

"I already told you, you have a gift. You're the Fullmetal Alchemist's daughter, Alice Elric, don't look down on yourself. Riza and I are heading out. Goodbye, Alice, I'm counting on you." He waved and left the room.

I growled and plopped down onto the bed. I crossed my arms and scowled, I probably looked like Dad when he does the same thing.

_He's right though…_ I thought to myself, _I can't sit here… I need to tell them. I need to talk to them. I haven't talked to my parents like I used to ever since I got my automail. I talked to Mom about Richard a few days ago, but that's not about how I feel about what's been going on. I have to save everyone…no matter what._

* * *

_Week 12_

"Okay, so move the arm up for me." Mom commanded.

I did as I was told, "Okay."

"Does it hurt?"

"A little, not as much as last week."

"Well, I'm not sure how your body is handling all this so well, Alice."

I pulled my arm down and stared at the palm of my automail, "I dunno, maybe its will power…"

She smiled, "That's a possibility…"

"Hey Mom…do you think I could use alchemy again soon?"

She set her wrench down, "I dunno, Alice. Maybe. It depends if you keep making this much progress. And, progress this fast is pretty unnatural."

"I've never been 'natural' so I'm not surprised."

She chuckled, "Well I won't disagree with that…"

"Hey…"

She chuckled again, "I was telling the truth."

"Hey Mom…how did Dad confess his love to you?"

She paused and bit back a smile, "You really want to know?"

I smirked, "Do I not want to…?"

She turned to me, her face was sincere, the most I'd seen her in a while. Mom got that look a lot when she talked about Dad. Well, when he's not in trouble at least, "He used Equivalent Exchange to confess to me… He was never good with words. Honestly, he still isn't the best with words. He told me he'd give me half of his life if I gave him half of mine…"

I cocked a brow, "He really said that?"

"Yes…it was actually pretty sweet for him…"

"I guess…"

"Why do you ask, Alice?"

I flinched, "N-No reason!"

"There's obviously _some_ reason…"

"Well…it's just that… I was wondering. You and Dad…you guys love each other so much. I just wasn't sure how he went about saying it. He doesn't seem like the type to come up to a girl and say 'I love you'. He's always seemed like the type to go run and hide."

"We were at the train station when he told me…I was honestly surprised he didn't run onto the train and waited to see what I'd see what I'd say until he got back, though he surprisingly didn't. I'll never forget that blush on his face…"

"Dad, blushing…? I wish I could've seen that." I giggled.

"But…that is one day I'll never forget…"

"I hope I'll get that someday…"

Mom took me into her arms and squeezed me, "Oh I know you will."


	19. Rehabilitation Part 2

_Hi guys! I'm sorry it took so long to post this! I was suffering major Writer's Block for some of these one-shots! It's hard thinking of 12-one-shots for each week. It really sucks! I'm so glad I finally finished this! Now I can start writing real chapters again! Some of these are bordered on crack, and others are super fluffy! Which you know you loveee! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm never doing anything like this again! Ever! It took so long to write! And majority of these are actually short...which makes it so sad that it took so long! But anyway! I hope you enjoy! _

_-Ash_

* * *

_Chapter 19_

_Week 13…_

"Dad, uggh," I groaned loudly, "Why do you walk around the damn house without a shirt on!"

He glanced over at me and cocked an eyebrow, "Cause I want to?"

I groaned again, "Its embarrassing Dad! What if a customer comes and you're here hanging around half-naked!"

Dad shrugged, "It's not like that hasn't happened before."

I moaned and stomped out of the room. The damn man never listens to a word I say. It can be fairly irritating. I continued muttering insults to myself and left out through the front door. The real reason I wanted Dad to put a shirt on was because Mom always stares at him…and it grosses me out, honestly.

I made my way down the pathway, wearing a black tank top, kaki shorts, and my father's red coat tied around my waist. Risembool was just archers of green, trees, and crops. It always felt like home there… I started toward the fields we used to run around in when we were younger.

"Hey Alice!" A man's voice called.

I turned and waved, "Oh hey Mr. Riley!"

"Come to see your boy, Richard, have ya'?" He teased with a smirk.

I tilted my head to the side, "Huh? No sir."

"Well, he's sittin' right over yonder." Mr. Riley informed me, pointing towards the exact area I was heading to.

I turned my head to see Richard sitting on the fence on the outskirts of the field. That's the exact place I was heading. It's always where I go to think about things or get out of the house. Apparently, it was Richard's too.

I sprinted over to Richard and paused behind him, "Hey stranger,"

Richard jumped and turned to face me, "Hey…"

"Scared?" I teased and began to climb the wooden fence to sit beside him.

"I probably skipped about 3 heart beats. So when I die, I hope you're happy."

I only laughed as I positioned myself next to him. I then stared out into the green area in front of us, "It's been a while since I've been out here."

"I've been out here the last few days, wondering about some things."

I gazed over at him, "Like what?"

"Well… I want to learn how to fight. If those assassins find out my connection to Mustang they might come after us. I also want the ability to protect _you_."

I shook my head, "I have alchemy. I don't need protecting or saving, Richard."

Richard nodded, "I understand that. Which is why I also want to help you and Edwin practice your alchemy. Mainly yours, it's cooler."

"Well thank you…is there anything else you were thinking about?"

"Yes, actually. Remember…when the Fuhrer popped in the room before I could tell you something?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

He turned at stared at me, "I still want to tell you."

"Well? What is it then…?"

"Alice…I…I love you, more than as a best friend. I honesty love you. I do with all my heart. I don't want to force you to feel the same way… I just want you to be happy, alright? If that happiness is given to you by someone else, I'm glad."

Tears weld up in my eyes, _No way. He actually does feel the same way! _ I looked down and my bare feet hanging off the fence towards the ground, "I feel the same way. I love you too, Richard."

"Really…?"

I nodded, "Yes…"

He leaned towards me and I flinched, "C-Can I…k-kiss you?"

My face flushed and my eyes widened. I gulped and nodded, "Y-Yes…"

I saw him lean in closer and I squeezed my eyes tightly. I then felt his lips press to mine and my face began to relax. He pulled back oh so quickly and leaned back. Both our heads shot away from each other in the exact same moment.

I found my voice and went to say something, "That was…"

"Nice…" Richard completed.

I turned to him and looked down at my automail arm to see his hand over mine. He glanced over at me, "So…"

I stared at him then cocked my head to the side, "So?"

"You…really can't feel that at all?"

I shook my head, "Nuh uh…"

"That sucks…"

I smiled, "Better than not having an arm at all."

"True…"

I scooted closer to him and laid my head on his shoulder, "Thanks for not using Equivalent Exchange…"

"Huh…?"

I giggled, "Nothing."

He sighed, "Whatever you say, Alice." He then leaned his head onto mine. I smiled. I guess I'll be trying to find a way to tell Mom and Dad about this won't I?

* * *

_Week 14…_

I still hadn't told my parents about what had happened with Richard. I was actually becoming nervous… over the past week…he's become more 'affectionate'? I guess that would be the word. So what happened between us is becoming more obvious. Edwin noticed and asked me about it. I told him nothing happened, but he didn't believe me. He said he'd be keeping an eye on us from now on…

"Hey Alice…" Dad began as he turned to me from his spot on the couch.

I froze, "Um, yeah?"

"Edwin told me something…so…I might as well assume you know what I'm talking about. Now, tell me what I want to know…"

I gulped, "I have no idea what you're talking about…"

He glared, "Don't act like you don't know…"

"He confessed to me first…" I murmured.

Dad smirked, "Did he now…? And what happened after…?"

My face flushed, "Why do you want to know!"

"Cause Old-Man Riley up there told me something interesting he saw on his fence…"

"Y-You already knew! Why confront me about it! Why not wait till I was ready to talk about it! What kind of parent are you, Edward Elric!"

"A smart one," He replied with a smirk, "Since even Edwin noticed…I decided I should confront you about it…"

I groaned, "Seriously!"

"Your mother knows too…"

"Wait. What!"

"Yup, I told her after Riley told me."

"Dad! Why!"

"Cause…she gets to ask you all the girly questions…"

"Like what!"

"Like… 'how was it' and all that junk."

"Ew!"

He chuckled, "I think I'll just leave you alone now…before you try to eat me…"

"Shut up!"

* * *

_Week 15…_

_Edward POV…_

"Hey…Win…?"

She turned around, "What Ed…?"

I bent down and wrapped my arms around her, "I'm tired…"

She glared at me, "And…?"

"Entertain me…"

Winry growled, "Edward, I'm trying to work on a patient's automail! Get lost!"

"I don't wanna!" I whined.

She stood up, grabbed the automail, kissed my cheek, and quickly exited the room. I sighed and was about to take my leave when I heard a small voice behind me, "Dad…?"

I immediately spun on my heel, "Alice? What's wrong?"

"Is Mom gone…?"

I nodded, "Yes why?"

Alice slowly lifted her automail arm, then I could see the problem, three of the fingers were missing, "You ruined it already? _I_ didn't even ruin it during rehabilitation…"

"Sorry… I was walking around the house…and I was running my hand along the side of it… Then it got caught on some of the wood and I couldn't get it out. I pulled and I screamed for help but apparently no one heard me. I finally pulled hard enough…but it pulled the fingers off in the process…"

"Win's gonna kill you…but you shouldn't ask me to help you…" I told her.

"B-But Dad! You need to seduce her then tell her for me! This is the only time I'm giving you permission!"

I smiled and shook my head. Alice was defiantly my kid that's for sure. She's always scheming up something. I sighed, "Well…actually…"

Her eyes widened, "What. Did. You. Do?"

"I already tried to seduce her today, it failed."

"Aw! Couldn't you have waited until after I told you I ripped the fingers of my automail off!"

"You what!"

I bit my bottom lip, I knew Win would change her mind and come back. …Poor Alice…

Alice spun quickly to see Winry behind her, "Ah damn! Thanks universe…I love you too…"

Winry growled, I could nearly see the smoke escaping her ears, "You ruined it already!"

"It wasn't my fault! It was the damn house! My fingers got caught! Go look! They're probably still there!"

Winry gritted her teeth and clenched her fist with her face turning a vibrant red, "Alice Marie Elric…give me three reasons why I shouldn't kill you right now…"

"You love me, you'd regret it later, and you want grandkids?"

"Hey! We talked about the grandkids!" I demanded.

"Edward. Shut it. Alice. Work room. _Now!_"

Alice whimpered, "Yes ma'am…" and exited the room.

"Eh heh…I take it you came back…?" I asked.

"Edward… _Out!_"

"Fine, fine…" And with that I left the room.

* * *

_Week 16…_

Uncle Al and Aunt Mei had _just_ returned from the desert. The mission was accomplished for warning Xing. The only thing left was finishing my automail rehabilitation. I'm honestly thanking the universe that Mom didn't murder me last week… I told her to go find the fingers caught in the wood but she said it didn't matter. She just made new ones. Not that I was complaining… I stood in the kitchen of Uncle Al's house. I had gone over there to help them clean up their house. It was really an excuse to leave the house…Mom was still fuming about the automail. Making little remarks to Dad… like if he messed up or did something wrong I'd hear an _Oh don't worry about it Ed…at least _**you **_didn't mess your automail up…_

"Hey…Uncle Al…?"

Said man turned around to face me, "Huh? Yes Alice?"

I gazed up at him, "You're good with kids right?"

He shrugged, "I guess, why do you ask?"

"Well…why didn't you have any?"

He smiled gently, "I didn't need to…"

I blinked twice then titled my head to the side confused, "Huh…?"

"I had you and Edwin…"

"Well yeah, but it's not the same as your own kid you made yourself is it not? I mean, we're you're _brother's_ kids. Not yours…"

Uncle Al made his way over to the kitchen table and sat down. He turned and motioned for me to sit beside him. I walked over and obligated. I only stared up at my uncle as he began to answer, "Mei and I both love kids…it's true…but we saw what went on in this house. We were over here almost everyday you and Edwin grew up. We were satisfied with that… Seeing children we were related to grow…but with less work. It's actually quite simple…"

I nodded, "I guess I understand…"

He smiled, "Maybe you can do that with Edwin's children…I don't see you as the 'mothering' type…"

"I honestly don't either…"

"So…how are things with Richard?"

I bit my lip to hide my smile, "Fine."

"Hmm…I see…"

"Sh-Shut up Uncle Al!"

* * *

_Week 17_

_Edwin POV…_

I walked around the yard swiftly cleaning it. I made it to the side of the house when I noticed distinct shine in the wood. "What the hell?" I murmured to myself. I dropped my garbage bag of trash and made my way over to it. The shine was…metal? Sticking out of the wood? I cocked a brow and moved my hand over it. It _was_ metal… What is this? I reached between the wood and yanked on the metal object, _hard. _As soon as I pulled the object out I noticed it was shaped like a finger… I panicked and immediately dropped it. Then I paused…wait… I reached back into the grass and picked it up. It _was _a finger… An automail finger. But how…? Then the realization hit me. _Alice._ I slipped my hand back through the crack again and found another object. Once again I yanked with great force, sure enough, it was another automail finger. If I remembered correctly…Alice lost three fingers a few weeks ago… I then reached in once more and pulled out the final finger. For once…Alice was telling the truth.

Abandoning my garbage bag I ran inside my house, "Mom!" I called.

She happened to be in the kitchen, "Hmm? What is it Edwin?"

I chuckled, "You'll never believe what I found…"

"What?"

I held up the three fingers. Mom stared at them, stunned, "Are those…?"

"Yup, they're Alice's. And they were in the wood on the side of the house like she said."

"Wow…she was telling the truth…"

"Imagine if that was her real hand…I would've puked all over the place to have found these."

Mom chuckled, "I doubt Alice would've had enough strength to pull her _real_ fingers off."

I shrugged, "I dunno…this Alice we're talking about."

I flinched when I felt her wrench tap my head, only it wasn't Mom who was holding it. I paused then turned around to see my smirking sister looking up at me. The wrench was clasped in her automail hand reached up on my head. I smiled and gently took the wrench from her, "I'll trade you…"

I held out the three fingers and Alice only smiled and giggled, "I wasn't joking."

I set the wrench on the work desk, "I believe you…"

"So…what am I supposed to do with these?"

I tapped my chin, "Why not try some alchemy?"

"Really! You mean it! I mean it's automail…you won't be mad if-"

"Alice. They've been in the wood for two weeks so they smell awful. I also noticed the wires are mangled and some are missing. Lastly, you have fingers don't you?"

She smiled and nodded, "Thanks Edwin."

She turned to take her leave until I grabbed her shoulder, "Hey, hold up."

Alice glanced back at me, "What?"

"I'm coming too, you idiot."

I expected a retort, something along the lines of _I'm not the idiot you Machine Moron!_ Instead…I got the exact opposite… She only smiled, "Alright."

…Who was this and what had she done with my little sister? I have noticed the past few days Alice has been acting weird…but this? This was way over my head…

* * *

_Week 18…_

I sat on my knees eying my surroundings closely. I clapped my hands together and touched the three metal fingers. They glowed a light tinted green as they began to hover off the ground. I then clenched my fist and they reshaped, becoming sharp and pointed. I glanced over at Edwin, who was paying no attention at all, and immediately swung my arm in the direction he was standing. He merely had time glance to see them coming. Edwin quickly clapped and touched the ground. In a matter of seconds what was once automail fingers were deep into the rock shield Edwin had created.

"Yes! These gloves work awesome Mr. Mustang! Thanks so much!"

Said man smiled, "I have my resources."

Richard dashed over to me, dropped to his knees beside me, and gave me a nearly bone-crushing hug, "That was so awesome, Alice! Your alchemy is so cool! I understand why it's rare! It's amazing!"

Edwin stomped over to us and growled, "Alice! Why not warn me next time you want to shoot automail daggers at me!"

"But that makes it unrealistic! Those assassin guys wouldn't have waited for you to see them before they attacked! Duh, you Machine Moron!"

He sighed, "Its just practice! You don't have to try to kill me!"

"I knew you'd react in time! I'd stopped them if you hadn't!"

Edwin growled again and pulled his gloves off stuffing them in his pocket, "I'm going to get something to drink…" And with that he walked in the house.

Dad walked down off the porch over to me and Richard, "Well, well, that was actually pretty good. I don't get the Equivalent Exchange in your alchemy at all though…"

Mustang cleared his throat, "Energy alchemists get their abilities through metal, meaning where most alchemists would thin out metal, they don't. And for this ability I think that's why they can only use one element to perform it."

"So…the Equivalent Exchange is basically the fact that it's only used in metal?"

I nodded and added, "Yeah and the fact of somewhat being able to control the metal with your mind…"

Dad scratched his head, "Gah! Your alchemy frustrates me!"

"Better calm down, alchemy freak, before your head blows up!" Mom called from the porch.

He turned swiftly, "Ah shut up, gear head!"

I giggled, "Dad…you said yourself that nothing is impossible. So…maybe…this alchemy is just special…"

"I guess…"

I grinned, "Don't you doubt me, Dad!"

He grinned back, "Don't think I will!"

* * *

_Week 19…_

Ms. Riza and Mom stood in the kitchen talking as Mom prepared dinner. If you hadn't noticed…Mr. Mustang and Ms. Riza came back for two more weeks to help with mine and Edwin's alchemy training. Well…Mr. Mustang did, Ms. Riza is a tag-along.

I was surprised when I felt a presence of someone sit next to me on the couch in the living room, dipping down from the weight. I turned my head up to see Ms. Riza next to me, "Alice…would you mind if I asked what happened between you and Richard when you were younger?"

I gazed at my feet, "That's something I don't like to talk about…"

She placed a hand on my shoulder, "I have a story like that as well…I was a sniper in Ishval…I understand the feelings of not wanting to talk about something…"

I shook my head, "I should tell you… it's nothing like Ishval…"

She smiled and gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze, "I'm listening…"

"I…I was the one who found him…he was unconscious and his head was covered in blood…" I froze recalling the memory then continued, "The side of his face had been cut…that's why he has the scar under his eye…"

"I see…how'd it happen…?"

"Two men broke into his house…Richard panicked and grabbed a fake gun," I smiled and gave a small laugh, "But…they knew immediately that it wasn't real…the men weren't armed though…so they grabbed a vase off the table and through it at him. The two guys were idiots…they didn't mean to hit him in the head…just scare him away. Once it hit him they ran off…but were caught later…"

"Ah…how'd you react when you saw him?"

"I panicked. Dad had walked me there to see if they were home. I told him Richard was there alone and Dad said to go find him and offer to come to our house. But when I opened the door and processed how he looked I screamed and ran over to him. H-His blood…was on my hands…"

"What did Edward do…?"

"He ran into the house, franticly asking what was wrong, and that's when he saw Richard. He finally pried me away from him even though I was crying and screaming… and I…" The memory began to burn in my mind…

"_Richard! You wanna come play at my-" It was then the door was fully opened and I saw him lying there with blood oozing down his face to the floor. I froze and when I came to my senses all I could do was scream. I ran over to him and crashed to the floor next to him, "Richard! Richard, wake up!" I cried while shaking his head. Tears boiled over my eyes and cascaded down my cheeks, "Please! Wake up!" I pulled my hand up to wipe away tears when I saw the blood on my hands. I suddenly felt sick, I wanted to vomit all over the place. I then heard the door crash open and saw my father in the doorway frantically asked 'what's wrong' over and over again. Crying hysterically, I looked up at him. He dashed over and began to tug me away from Richard, "No! No! Let go! Richard! Wake up! Daddy let go of me!" I was kicking, screaming, and crying…What would I do if I lost my best friend?_

_My father petted my head gently, "Shh…listen to me… He's going to be fine…he hasn't lost too much blood yet…you need to calm down so I can help him, alright?" _

"_Let go…" I whimpered as my crying calmed. _

"_Shh…Alice…calm down…" _

_I swallowed my next sob and nodded. Dad let go of me and walked over to Richard…_

"Alice?" I felt a sudden shake, "Alice."

I snapped back to reality, "Oh. I'm sorry…"

She smiled, "It's alright…"

"I…I don't really want to talk about it anymore…"

"Well…can you tell anything after?"

I nodded, "I went to visit him in the hospital.

"How did he seem?"

"The doctors had told him that my dad and I were the ones who found him…he didn't even want to look at me. He was ashamed for being 'stupid and careless' as he said. When he finally started talking to me again I asked him about his eye. That's when he told me he'd never be able to see with it again…"

"I see…and the scar under his eye was bandaged too?"

"Yeah…it was a pretty deep gash… Over the years they've tried to put medicine on it…but the scar won't go away. It has faded some…but not much. Richard hates it because he said it 'reminds him of his mistake' as if going blind in an eye wasn't punishment enough…"

"Yes…but…he can't take back what happened and neither can you… Don't wallow in sorrow about it. Be glad it happened and use it as a lesson that was learned."

My eyes widened and I clenched my teeth holding back tears from falling, "You're right… I can't… What's done is done… and there's nothing I can do to go back and time and prevent it…"

* * *

_Week 20…_

I was staring at the ceiling while lying on my bed. I was finally out of the patient's room and back in my own bed. I heard a faint knock on my door. I turned my head towards it, "Come in?"

The door slowly opened and there stood Richard. He smiled gently, "Hey. How's your arm feeling?"

I sat up, "It's fine. I haven't had any trouble with it lately…so why are you asking?"

He blinked, "I can't ask how my girlfriend is doing?"

My face flushed immediately, "D-Don't say that!"

"So…you're not my girlfriend…?"

"No! I mean, no I am! It's just weird…hearing you say that."

He smiled and laughed, "Why are you so embarrassed by this stuff?"

"I dunno…" I grumbled.

Richard sat down on the bed beside me and pushed the hair away from my eye. I stared at him and grumbled, "If you're gonna do that…you have to move it away from your eye too."

"Equivalent Exchange, huh?"

I nodded, "Yup."

"I'm not an alchemist. I don't obey that law!" He teased as he stuck his tongue out at me. Richard stood as I sat up. I was about to smack him when the door burst open and there stood Edwin.

"Will you two quit being all lovey-dovey in the house!"

"I'm gonna tease you some day when you have someone you love Edwin!" I retorted back to him.

"S-Shut up! That probably won't happen!" Edwin snapped.

"Wow. You need more confidence, man…" Richard cooed.

"You shut up too, Edwin!"

"Make me!"

Edwin sneered and raised his fist, "You wanna go blondey!"

"Bring it on shorty!"

"What'd you say!"

"Shor-ty!"

"Damn it! You jerk!" Edwin raised his fist and Richard stood still and contorted his face, ready for the impact. Did I ever mention that…they used to fight a lot when we were younger? Well…they did…and still do sometimes. I ran in front of Richard and grabbed Edwin's fist in my automail hand. The pressure of his fist pushing into my hand hurt like hell on my port…but I wasn't about to let him punch Richard out of their stupidity.

Edwin paused and snatched his arm back quickly, "A-Alice… what're you…"

"Shut up! You guys may have fought like this sometimes when we were younger, but you can't do that now! You're both teenagers! Grow up!" I snarled.

"Wait Alice…"

I was already in the doorway by the time I heard him. I glanced back and growled, "What."

"I wasn't actually going to punch him…I was joking…I was gonna stop when I got to his face…"

I glared at him, "Oh yeah? Well the pressure you had on that fist of yours hurt my port! I'm going to get Mom to make sure it's okay…"

"But Alice-!"

"I won't tell her you did it you idiot…"

"Alice…"

* * *

_Week 21_

"Hey Dad, can I help?" I asked as I walked up behind him.

Dad jumped and his paint brush fell to the floor, "What! No! You can't exert yourself! Isn't your port still sore from when you pulled it last week!"

Yeah…I hadn't told them that it was Edwin's doing, "I'm fine! Honest!"

"I don't want you hurting yourself the week before your birthday!"

"But Dad!"

"No 'buts'!" He growled and picked up his paintbrush.

I groaned, "Really? I can't even paint! I'm bored to tears, Dad! I _want_ to do _something_!"

"No means, no." Dad replied as he began painting again.

"But you didn't say 'no'! You said 'I don't want you hurting yourself'!"

He turned and sneered at me, "Same difference!"

As he went back to painting I spoke once again, "Can I ask you something then?"

"Fine, what is it?"

"When you're done painting your room, can you come paint mine red?"

"What! Why!"

"Cause! I don't want it blue! I want it red!"

He groaned, "No!"

"Dad!" I whined.

"No! N-O. No!"

I whined and stomped my foot, "But you're painting anyway!"

"Yes. And once I'm done with this I'm done and won't do it again."

"Then let me do it!"

"We already discussed the painting!"

"Awww! Why!"

"Alice…are you purposely trying to be annoying?"

"No! I'm just bored."

Dad snapped his head around quickly and glared at me, "Out."

"Dad!"

"Out!"

"Fine!" I growled and with that I stomped out of the room.

* * *

_Week 22…_

"Happy Birthday Alice!" My father chimed as he walked into my bedroom.

I stirred and growled at him, "Leave me alone…"

He sat down on the bed and started to bounce up and down, "But Alice! It's your birthday! You have to get up!" I felt his arms start to shake me as he continued to bounce.

I moaned, "No…"

"Get up! Get up! Get up!"

"No…!"

"Get up! Don't make me have to drag you and carry you!"

"I'm not moving…"

I felt his arms snack around me and he flopped me over his shoulder. I gritted my teeth as my face neared his butt, "Dad. If you fart…I'll kill you."

"I wouldn't count on it not happening…"

I flailed my arms around, "No! No! No! Put me down!"

He carried me down the stairs and plopped me down on the couch. I looked up to find everyone there. My family, Richard, Mr. Mustang, and Ms. Riza were there. Don't you feel special when the highest ranking person in the country is there for your birthday? Well you would, if it wasn't Roy Mustang.

After getting a few gifts and a special breakfast, everyone pretty much scattered away, leaving Richard and I alone in the living room.

"So…" I crossed my arms across my chest, "Where's my present from you?"

"What makes you think I'm giving you one?"

I glared at him and sneered.

He laughed, "Don't get all angry,"

"Then cough up the present!" I demanded holding out my hand.

"Demanding, aren't you?"

"Yes. Now hand it over."

Richard reached into is back pocket and pulled out a velvet box. He held it out to me with a grin plastered to his face.

I smirked, "Sorry Richard, but I'm not ready for marriage."

He thumped me on the nose, "Open it."

"Hey! That hurt!" I complained as I rubbed my nose and took the box from him. I stared at it then opened it. Inside of it was a necklace with a red jewel shaped like a diamond in the center. My eyes widened and I looked up at him in shock, "This is…really mine?"

He nodded with a cheeky grin, "Yup! All yours!"

I immediately stood up in front of him. He cocked an eyebrow at me until I wrapped my arms around him in an embrace. He stood there stunned, until I felt his arms wrap around me. I sniffled, "Thank you. It's beautiful…"

"That's why I got it…"

"Huh?" I pulled away and stared at him with a confused look. My eyes were starting to get poofy from crying. But I was so touched by it…I didn't know what else to do.

Richard's face flushed almost the color of the jewel as he gazed down at me, "I got it…because it reminded me of you. Because…well…you're beautiful…"

I cocked my head, "You…really think I'm beautiful?"

"How could I think otherwise?"

I smiled then bit my lip as I looked down, "Do you want a really late or maybe really early birthday present?"

"Huh? What are you-" I silenced him as I pressed my lips to his. Was it normal for a kid to get their first kiss at the age of 12? Or…is it usually younger than that…?

I pulled away, "I…really liked that present…" He murmured shyly.

"I liked mine too…"

* * *

_Week 23…_

"Geez, I'm glad that the Furher is gone! And hopefully he won't come back like last time! That man is like a stalker! He always comes back!" I complained.

Richard was lying on the bed beside me, his head hanging off the side of the bed like mine was, "I dunno. He seemed more like a creeper to me."

Edwin, who was lying on the floor, glared up at us, "You know, it's probably best not to talk about the head of this country like that when you actually know him…"

I shook my head, "What does it matter? I don't think he's a pervert. I mean, he's got Mrs. Riza to do all _that_ kind of stuff to."

Richard shook his head back and forth quickly, "Dude, I don't even want to think about that!"

"I walked by the door and heard Mom and Dad doing _that_ one time. And you both wonder why I can be so perverted."

Both their mouths dropped in horror as they stared at me, "No way! You heard Mr. Edward and Mrs. Winry doing _that_! Was it not…weird?"

"I don't know. I heard a moan and I ran." I retorted.

"Gross." Edwin grumbled.

"Oh come on Edwin, you're telling me you haven't heard them? It's constant!"

"Alice…you're the one who is right across from their room. I'm not…"

"Yeah, maybe, but they're so loud I bet Granny could hear them from her house!"

Richard laughed, "I doubt she could hear anything that far. She's kind of old…"

Edwin cocked an eyebrow, "'Kind of'? Ricky, that woman is beyond kind of old! We don't even understand how she is still_ breathing_! Much less hearing!"

"Well maybe-" There was a sudden knock on the door. Richard and I both sat up, the blood rushing away from our heads. We both groaned. "Come in!" I finally called.

When the door opened, it wasn't who I was expecting at all, it was Carl Dawson, Richard's father. The large man stood there, dressed in his military uniform from head to toe. His brunette hair was short, unlike his son's or my father's and he had a small beard on his face. _Oh shit…what's he doing here! _I thought suddenly. It was always a scary thing when he came over…he was either really nice or…Richard had done something and was about to get chewed up and spit out.

Edwin sat up as well, "Mr. Carl…? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah Dad…is everything alright?" Richard asked in small, weak, panicked voice.

"Yes…everything is fine… I actually came to talk to Alice, if you don't mind." He asked gazing towards.

"N-No sir! I don't mind at all." I made my way off the bed and looked back at my brother and…boyfriend with one last pleading look.

Richard waved and mouthed 'Good luck' as if that were any reassurance, as I left the room. Mr. Carl closed the door behind him and gazed down at me. We stood in the hallway in an awkward silence for a moment until he began to speak in a low whisper, "So…my son's gotten a little _sweet _on you while I've been away, has he?"

"U-Um…when you say _'sweet'_ do you mean as in what happened a few months ago?"

He nodded, "Yes, Diana told me as soon as I arrived home a few days ago…"

"Um…well…um… M-My parents are just fine with it Mr. Carl! B-But if you're not…then I guess…we could go back to just being 'friends' if you'd like…"

The large man burst into laughter as I stared at him in confusion, "No, no! I wouldn't want anything like that! I just came to tell you…" He leaned down and began to speak in a whisper once again near my ear, "that if he does anything to piss you off…come to me and I'll take care of it, got it?"

My eyes widened and I nodded, "Y-Yes sir, got it!"

"Oh! And by the way, I see you're wearing the necklace he gave you!"

I gazed down and saw the jewel as well as the necklace my father gave me both hanging around my neck, "Yes, I love it…"

"Well that's wonderful!" He patted my head, "Happy late birthday then, Alice!"

I nodded, "T-Thank you…"

Mr. Carl grinned and began to head down the stairs, "Well I best be leaving now. Diana and I will try to meet up for dinner with you guys sometime soon! Also good luck with your automail rehabilitation! And I'll be checking in from time to time to see how things are. You'd better tell me the truth, Alice!"

I giggled and nodded, "Yes sir!"

"See you later! And be sure to actually send Richard _home_ this week!"

I smiled, "Will do!"

I walked back into my room and shut the door behind me, "Well? What happened?" Edwin asked curiously.

"Yeah, what was that all about?" Richard wondered.

I grinned and shook my head, "Nothing…"

* * *

_Week 24… _

"You're sure you're ending rehabilitation today?" Mom asked.

I nodded, "Yes. I can't have them wait any longer. If my port acts up, or gets stuck or something, I'll have my trusty mechanic with me!"

Edwin grinned, "Yeah Mom, I can handle it."

She sighed, "I guess…you're right."

"And Dad will be there! Meaning that if I have any problems he'll be able to help too!"

Mom popped me on the head, "Your father has no clue how to take care of automail! He always freaking broke his!"

"Okay, okay! Sorry! Geez!" I groaned as I rubbed the now sore spot on my head.

"Now, lie down while I make sure everything is correct."

"Yes ma'am…" I replied and I lay back down on the bed of the patient's room.

Mom tinkered with it, tightened screws, every once in a while she'd ask if it'd hurt, and I'd say no. She'd look at Edwin, who was 'observing', and instruct him how to do something if it went wrong. He'd nod and say 'I got it' then continue to watch her work. Soon later, after about an hour of that, Mom stood and placed her hands on her hips, "Well Alice, you're all done."

I sat up and smiled, "Really?"

"Yup!" She chimed.

"We're heading to Central, Monday next week!" Edwin added.

I threw my hands up, "Yes!"

I ran out of the patient's room to my father and tackled him in a hug, "Dad! We can go! I'm all clear to leave!"

Dad looked down at me, "That's great Alice!" He then ruffled my bangs.

I saw Richard in the doorway staring at me, I released my father and walked over to him, "Um…hey." I began.

"So you're leaving, huh?"

I nodded, "Yup, on Monday…"

"I'll miss you…"

My head shot down and I gazed at my shoes, attempting to hide my blush, "I'll…miss you too…"

Richard grinned, "Well…don't miss me _too_ much. You've gotten focus on saving Central from terrorist, right?"

I scoffed, "Yeah. Sure. Like a 13-year-old girl can take down a bunch of terrorist…"

"I bet you can…"

"Should I be insulted by that?"

"Only if you take it that way…"

"I won't…"

"Good." He grinned and turned in the doorway, "Well…I better be going…"

"Huh? You're leaving? Why?"

"It's my mom's turn to leave for work…"

"Oh…she has a mission?"

He sighed, "Yup. I'm going home to spend the last day with her. She's leaving tomorrow…"

"Don't you get lonely only being with Mrs. Diana or Mr. Carl one at a time?"

He shook his head, "Sometimes… but not usually. I've gotten used to it…"

"…And we're leaving a few days after… I'm sorry. Won't you get lonely?"

"Nah, my dad is more fun… he'll take me places if I ask him to. I won't be bored or lonely, Ali, don't worry about it…"

"If you say so, Ricky…"

He smiled, "Well. I'm out." He then turned and walked off the porch down to the pathway.

I waved, "Bye!"

Richard glanced back at me with a grin, and raised an arm, "See ya!"

I watched as he left down the dirt road. I glanced around at the trees and saw my great grandmother's house a little bit down the road. I leaned against the doorway and smiled.

"So…now it all begins, huh?"


	20. Back in Central

_Hi guys! I'm sorry it's taken a while to update! And I'm sorry I updated with a really short chapter. This chapter is necessary for the rest of the story. But it's mainly getting them back in Central and introducing a new it's kind of a Crack! chapter... Next time the update will be longer! Thank you for reading! ^^_

* * *

Chapter 20

"You guys stay safe, okay? Try not to cause _too_ many fights, understand Edward?" Mom warned while placing a kiss on my father's cheek.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll protect our kids," He glanced at me, "I swear."

I felt bad, it was entirely my fault I lost my arm, but Dad still blames himself. There was nothing I could do convince him. I've tried. I went off on everyone…but Dad told me he's still going to be with me every second.

Mom smiled, "Good."

I looked away from my parents when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Richard staring at the ground, "You made it!" I cheered as I grinned at him.

"Yeah… I wouldn't miss seeing you leave. I wouldn't miss it for the world…"

I playfully pushed his shoulder, "Geez, don't sound so serious. I'll be back before you know it! Those thug assassins won't know what hit them when an energy alchemist catches their ass."

I felt relived when his face lightened with a grin, "Yeah, I guess so."

I smiled, "You know I'm right."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll miss you…"

"I'll miss you too…" I replied then suddenly felt his arms wrap around me in a tight embrace. I sighed and returned is hug. I pulled away from him and kissed his cheek, "I'll be back soon, okay?"

His face flushed and he nodded, "Y-Yeah."

After saying goodbye to Richard and everyone else we boarded our train. I gazed out the window seeing my mother, her eyes welding with tears. I grinned and waved at her, hoping to make her just a little happier. I saw her wave back with a sad smile.

_We'll be back. I promise…_

* * *

I gazed out the window, "Central Command… last time I was here was 6 months ago and got my arm chopped off by some Drachman bastard…"

Dad glanced at me and began to open his mouth to say something. He paused then shook his head. I cocked a brow then turned my head to my sleeping older brother. Edwin could really sleep through anything. When we were younger he'd do nothing but sleep all day, that or design automail and try different construction alchemy transmutations. Either way my big brother is dull, in every sense of the word. When I turned my gaze over to Uncle Al he seemed… _different._ He seemed to be thinking about something, his eyes were glazed over in thought and his brow was furrowed. I wondered exactly what he was thinking about… but it really wasn't my business anyway.

"That bastard might have cut off your arm…but I swear we'll find him. And that bastard's going to lose his arm the same way he caused my daughter to lose hers…"

My eyes widened as I turned to face my father, "Dad, isn't that seeking hatred and vengeance?"

He smirked and shook his head, "I'm not killing the guy, that's not my style. I'm simply giving him some Equivalent Exchange."

I rolled my eyes, "If it were equivalent you'd be cutting _his_ daughter's arm off."

Dad scoffed, "Please, I'm not low enough to attack an innocent child like him."

"I got in his way, I was protecting the enemy… I don't think he cared that I was a child at that moment. He hates Amestrians… He wanted what he wanted, and that was to take someone down… whether I was a child or not."

"Yeah… You're right…"

The train stopped and we exited to get to our hotel. It was once again a nice suit, a kitchen area with a small table, balcony, 4 beds, a bath room, and a small living room area.

"Dad, how do we always afford these places?"

My father smirked and shook his head, "Tsk, tsk, tsk, Alice, Alice, Alice, I'm friends with the _Fuhrer of Amestris._"

I slouched, "Oh. Right."

Edwin sneered, "Yeah, are you that clueless?"

In less than a heartbeat, I quickly slapped him across the head with my right arm, "You know what!"

"Ow, damn it! That automail hurts you know!"

"Yeah, I good and well know! Why do you think I hit you with it!"

"Shut up! Both of you! I would like to somewhat have peace while staying in a hotel room!" Dad growled.

"You're hardly in here…" Edwin grumbled, "You're always out there having phone sex with Mom…"

My pupils shrunk and my lips curled up with a twitch, "_What_?"

"Edwin! Don't make me ground you!" Our father threatened.

"Oh come on! You're not denying it then!" Edwin retorted.

"Of course I'm denying it! We don't even have time for that!"

"_Hello!_ 13-year-old girl would like to not have that mental image implanted in my brain!" I screamed.

Uncle Al finally got involved, pushing us all away from each other, "You should all probably quiet down before other guests complain again."

"Right…" We all agreed in unison.

* * *

"You're such a baby, walking around town holding Dad's hand like that. I mean, you're 13! Grow up!" Edwin teased.

"You know what Edwin," I began sending him a glare, tightening the grip on my father's hand, "you lose an arm in front of a military base and see how safe _you_ feel walking around that town."

My brother's eyes widened and he quickly swung his head down. I saw him bite his lip and stay silent. Edwin was staring at his feet not paying attention to the world in front of him. I then noticed a girl headed straight in his direction, "Hey Edwin, look out, there's a-" It was too late. They collided and they both feel back straight on their butts.

"Ow…" The girl whimpered.

She had brown hair and dark eyes wearing a yellow and white poke-o-dotted tank top and a white skirt. Wait…was she Drachman?

"Excuse me, I'm sorry…" Edwin apologized.

She waved her hand in front of her, "Oh no, no, I should've been paying attention."

He held out his hand and she gratefully took it as he helped her up. She then glanced over at me and her eyes widened. I was only wearing a white t-shirt with a vest over it, so my automail was highly visible.

"That's… That's automail!" She squealed.

"She's like a Winry clone…" Dad grumbled to my uncle.

The girl ran to me and grabbed my arm, "May I look at this! I've never seen a model quite like it!"

"Well, um, sure I guess."

"Oh thank you!"

She examined my arm carefully, looked at every screw and wire she could see. I wasn't about to strip my shirt in public, so I just let her see mainly the elbow, grill, and hand. "Wow… your automail is just beautiful, who's your mechanic?"

Edwin spoke up, "Um, partially me. My mom and I are really her mechanics. Mom made the automail, I just check it, adjust it, and make sure she takes care of it."

"That's wonderful!" She cried, "I'm so glad I came here! Your automail is just so amazing! I wish I could be a mechanic!"

"Well, it seems my niece and nephew aren't very polite," I glared at my uncle, "so what's your name miss?"

"Oh! My name is Jereni." The girl said with a smile.

"Jereni…? I've never heard a name like that before…" My father murmured.

"Well, probably because I'm from Drachma." Jereni informed us.

My eyes widen, _Drachma? Well…I guess not _all _Drachmans are bad..._

"Your country is so exciting! Oh, sir," She turned to Edwin.

"My name is Edwin," He said with a grin.

"Well, Edwin, you should show me some automail designs sometime or something! I'd really love to see them."

I smirked when I saw my brother blush, "Oh yeah, that'd be fine." He replied.

"Good! I hope to see around again sometime then! Thank you Edwin." She giggled and waved as she walked away.

"Edwin has a crush~ Edwin has a crush~" I sang.

"I-I do not!" He stuttered.

"Aw…you're stuttering and blushing."

"Shut up Alice!"


	21. Kidnapped

_...I know, I know. You're all ready to beat me with pipes. I had no idea how to get this transition written. The next chapter is the major climax where everything fun happens. I'm sad to say Energy Alchemist is soon coming to a close. Yes, this chapter is short. But the next one won't be. There's a lot of POV switching, but that's because I don't like telling something from another character's POV when the character isn't in the scene. So. There we go. Thank you for reading!_

* * *

Chapter 21

"Dad… you don't have to stare at me while we're in the hotel room. I'm pretty sure no one will take me…"

He scoffed, "You don't know that, Alice."

I sighed. This was going to be a long few weeks.

I steadily paced myself next to my father as we walked down the sidewalk. He kept glancing down at me every 10 seconds. I know he's just worried but I can take care of myself. I think.

"So Edwin," I began, "You been trying to find Jereni?"

My brother's face flushed, "Shut up Alice…"

"Daw, you're embarrassed about your crush!" I cooed.

"Oh shut up! What about you and Richard!"

"We confessed our feelings, thank you very much dear brother."

"Ugh, shut up." Edwin growled.

I nudged him with my elbow, "Oh come on, you know I love you."

"Yeah, yeah."

My father paused in front of me, not even 2 seconds later my face was pressed into his back. I staggered back, "Dad?"

He was gazing into a store window, "That wrench…is perfect for Winry."

My brother scoffed, "Please, you're giving mom a _new_ wrench to beat you with?"

"If I give her a new one, she might not have a reason to beat me. Alice, stay here. I'll be right back."

"I'll go with you, Dad." Edwin said.

"But Al's at the hotel, we'll be leaving Alice alone…" Dad murmured.

"Dad, you'll be in and out in no time, I'm not getting kidnapped in a few minutes." I retorted.

Boy was I wrong… My father and brother stepped into the store quickly. Edwin went most likely to find a tool for either himself or Jereni. I chuckled to myself about my older brother having a crush like that. I leaned back against a light post; the sun was bright and scorching hot. It almost felt like Rush Valley, and if that's how Central felt right now, I didn't want to even _know_ how hot Rush Valley was.

"Hey you there, the little runt girl." A voice with a heavy accent called.

I turned and gritted my teeth, "Runt?" I sneered. It was then I realized it was a terrible mistake to respond. I knew immediately this man was Drachman.

"Yeah, you're the pipsqueak alchemist's daughter, aren't you?"

"I don't know who you're talking about." I gulped.

The Drachman grabbed the front of my shirt, "Don't lie to me you little brat! You're the one whose arm got cut off by one of my men! Look at that now, you have an automail replacement… I wonder what would happen if I just ripped it off…"

I tried to sound innocent, "P-Please don't hurt me…" I usually would've been a hard ass about this…but in this situation, I was terrified.

He sneered, "We'll see if I hurt you or not. We want the Furher…he's close to _your_ family. We do something to you, we get your father on our tail that leads to the Furher…and that's just what we want. Plus, your father is close to the Emperor of Xing too, he finds out he might get involved too."

"B-But-" I never finished. His hand was over my mouth and he pinched my pressure point on my neck. The world went black.

* * *

_Edward POV…_

I charged out of the store with a grin, "Welp, we got your mother some new…" Where was Alice? Where was she! My eyes widened, "Alice! This isn't funny!"

"Dad, she's not here." Edwin growled.

My heart sank, "I knew it… I knew this would happen!"

My son turned to me, his normally bright golden eyes were stone cold, "They're going to pay. I'm sending them to hell and back."

I gritted my teeth, "Damn right they are. We're telling Mustang now, and then we're looking around immediately after."

Edwin nodded, stuffing his new tools into his pocket.

* * *

I stormed into Mustang's office, "They got her damn it!"

He stared at me, "Got who? Calm down Full-…Edward. Tell me what happened."

"The Drachman assassins got Alice! They took her! I knew she should've come into the store with us. They were probably following us the whole damn time."

"I'll start the search for her right now."

I nodded, "Thank you sir…"

"What? Since when do you call me 'sir'?"

I sneered, "Shut up and find my daughter damn it!"

"…Right."

* * *

_Winry's POV…_

I was polishing automail while listening to the radio when suddenly the calming music stopped. "Alert," It began as I turned my head towards it, "The former Fullmetal Alchemist's daughter, Alice Elric, has said to have been kidnapped by Drachman assassins. Please if you see any sign of the young 13-year-old contact the State Military in Central immediately. We do hope for the safe return of the former State Alchemist daughter."

My heart sank to me feet. Alice? They kidnapped Alice! My daughter! Ed promised to protect her! Oh no, Ed…he's probably beating himself up to know end I should call…

My thoughts were interrupted when a familiar voice appeared on the radio, "Hello, I'm Edward Elric…former Fullmetal Alchemist. I need help finding my daughter, we can't do it alone. If you happen upon them please contact the military, _do not _go after them. If you see Alice you'll notice she has an automail right arm. That's because Alice and I were attacked by these assassins earlier this year and one cut off her arm. Please, I'm begging you to help me find my daughter. Winry," My heart stopped, "if you're listening, I'm so sorry I failed you. I couldn't protect our only daughter… That's all."

This was not good…not good what so ever.

* * *

_Alice's POV…_

I awoke to nothing but darkness. _Where am I?_ I felt nothing but utter cold at the feel of the chilly concrete beneath my body. My arm was chained to the wall for little movement. But, my automail arm wasn't… There was a small pain in my port. My eyes adjusted to the darkness as I looked over to see my automail arm lying on the floor next to me, unattached.

_Dad… please help me. _


	22. Difficulties

_Hai guys! I know I haven't been updating this as much as should! I'm sorry. Energy Alchemist only has about 3 more chapters left. I'm sad and excited... Excited I can move on to my other stories and stop putting them off. Sad because I've been writing this since 2009 and it's sad when you finish a story. This will actually be the first chapter story I've actually finished. I've worked on tons of stories. But I've never finished them. So. Here's part of the last few chapters of Energy Alchemist. Thanks for reading! :3 _

* * *

Chapter 22

It was dark all the time. I didn't know if it was night or day anymore. I was scared, no terrified. I wasn't sure what to do. Maybe I should've just fought back but with only one arm and having no idea what these guys could do to me, I guess it was a smart decision I didn't. I wanted my dad. I wanted him so bad to wake me up and tell me this was another nightmare. I wanted him to hold me and run his fingers through my hair telling me everything was going to be okay. But it wasn't. This was reality. And for once, I wanted to be having a nightmare.

The door eerily creaked open and closed as someone arrived in the room with me. I dared to look up only to see nothing in the darkness. A hand reached out holding a loaf of bread. Suddenly, I felt hungrier than I had ever had in my life. I hadn't eaten in a few days. At least, I think it's been days… The unknown person set the loaf on a small paper plate and I heard the bindings on the wall start to rattle. My arm was freed from the chain and it fell limp beside me, a sudden tingling rushing through as the blood ran back through my arm. The small figure walked to a small area in the room then bright light filled the room. I squinted my eyes, after being in the dark for days the light had hurt a bit. I saw a familiar face I never would've expected.

"J-Jereni!"

She pressed a finger to her lips, "Shh. They can't know I'm in here with you."

My voice went in low and weak whisper, "W-What are you doing here?"

"My father… h-he's the one who," I heard her swallow hard, "cut your arm off."

I felt my eyes widen with terror, "You're not on his side are you?"

"No. In no way am I on his side. That's why I brought you this. They don't care about you at all. They just planned on starving you to death. You're only bait, Alice."

"You know my name?"

"My father mentioned it at one point. They've been following you and your family for a while. So they found out your names by ease dropping. Sometimes my father would make me go with him. I got lost and that's how I accidently ran into Edwin. I was punished later for even making contact with you."

"So the automail mechanic thing was an act?"

"Oh heavens no, I love automail! It's my dream to be a mechanic! But with my father the way he is I'll probably never become one." She replied with a slouch.

I sat up picking up the loaf of bread in my hand taking a bite, "You know what Jereni, I'll make you a deal. You help me and I'll help you. You help me and my family get out of this mess and I'll get you to Rush Valley or Risembool for an internship. How about that?"

The Drachman girl's face brightened, "Really? You'd do that?"

I nodded biting the loaf of bread hungrily giving a muffled, "Yeah."

She scooped my hand in hers, "Thank you so much! Now, let's get this automail back on."

Jereni took a tool box out from behind her. How long had that been there…? She took out a few tools and picked up my automail arm, "I know this is going to hurt worse than usual because I don't have many proper tools, but it should reconnect the nerves to you're automail."

"I'll be able to move it?" After seeing a nod from her I replied, "Go for it."

She wasn't kidding; I hadn't felt that much pain since the initial slice of my arm. Maybe doing this right after eating wasn't such a good idea. I felt like puking up what I just ate. Maybe even more than that. The room was fuzzy; I was waiting for my body to pass out from the pain. I gazed over at Jereni in a haze. I could hardly see anything, just the outline of her and the automail.

Jereni leaned back with a sigh of relief, "There it's fixed and reconnected. I'm sorry about everything Alice. I promise to get you out of this. They shouldn't come back in here, but incase they do I'm going to chain your arm back up."

I nodded as she then did so, "Thank you Jereni."

She stood and smiled, picking up the tool box, "You're welcome. Your father will probably be here soon. The alert has been sent out all around Central. They're checking anything and everything they can. I promise he'll be here soon." She walked over and flicked the light off and exited the room without another word.

_I sure hope she's right…_

* * *

_Edward POV…_

"Have they found her yet?" I growled.

"Edward, shut up. You're not helping the situation." Mustang sneered.

"This is my _daughter_ damn it! Who knows what they've done to her!"

"I understand! But you need to calm down before Edwin starts hyperventilating again!"

It was true. I'd never seen my son in such a panic. Not even when Alice's arm was cut off did he react in such a way. Maybe it was because he wanted to be strong for Alice, and not want her to panic. Now that she wasn't here and we had no idea what was happening to her he was allowing himself to be upset. He was crying and hyperventilating. I almost couldn't handle seeing my own son in such a drastic state of mind. I was also very panicked though. Instead of allowing myself to cry, I was taking it out on everyone in rage. It was frustrating. To have my daughter taken away by some random bastards who want the Furher.

An officer stormed in the room slamming open the door, "Sir! They've found an abandoned warehouse where someone has said to have seen a strange man carrying a young girl with automail! It's her!"

My heart fluttered and I could feel it beating all the way to my toes, "Let's go now!"

Mustang nodded, "I want my first hand men ready. I want troops surrounding the building so _no one_ can get out without being seen. If Alice escapes in the turmoil take her to safety immediately."

I nodded and dashed over to the sword Al had transmuted me. Mustang cocked a brow, "You sure you can use that?"

"While we were trying to find ways out of Gluttony, Ling taught me how to use a sword so that we could cut through things in there if we needed to."

"If you're sure…"

_That bastard was going to pay. Big time._

* * *

_Alice POV… _

I heard a loud crash and the door swing open.

"Alice!"

I glanced up as a flash light shown in my eyes.

"The light switch is over there…" That was Jereni… and the flash light shown on the light switch. She walked over and flipped it on. And there stood my brother next to her.

Tears weld up in my eyes, "Edwin…"

I could see him holding back tears himself, "There's no time!" He dashed over and yanked the chain off my wrist. He scooped me up in his arms and took off out the door into the hall.

"There they are!" He and Jereni turned to see 3 Drachman men standing there.

"Jereni, get over here right now!"

She shook her head, "No. I will not. This is wrong. Our country doesn't need to destroy others to get what it wants. Our country is fine! Just fine!"

The man growled, "You traitor."

Jereni just smiled and laughed, "Couldn't you see it coming? I told you all so many times I didn't want any part of this…"

"Your father will be coming for you soon then."

"Go get him. See if I care." She retorted crossing her arms.

Edwin murmured, "Jereni… let's get out of here. You can handle this later. Alice is weak and hurting."

The young Drachman nodded taking down the hall with my brother and me in his arms. I couldn't stay conscious much longer. The nights of hunger and pain were catching up with me due to the relief of finally being safe. I wanted my father. I wanted to be in his and my mother's arms. Just like this was a nightmare. Just like all the nightmares that had let up to this point. Warning me in the gut that all of this was a bad idea. I was in too deep now. I was the bait, the victim. And my father would rip them all to shreds if someone didn't stop him.

"Edwin…" I groaned out.

"Alice, shh, you'll be okay."

"No…have to…stop Dad…"

Edwin cocked a brow, "Stop Dad?"

"He'll kill…them…"

My brother's eyes widen, "Alice, he's not going to-"

"They took me…as bait…they're trying to make him so desperate…to kill. It'll tare…him apart if he does. Stop him…brother…"

"We're getting you out first, Alice, it'll all be okay…"

It was then we arrived in a huge, what seemed to be a storage room. The floor was concrete and a few men stood there. The men we saw in the hall, the one who kidnapped me, and the one who cut off my arm… aka Jereni's father. On the other side of the room stood my father, uncle, Mrs. Riza, and Mr. Mustang. As well as some men I'd never seen before.

"It's you." My father growled, "You're the bastard that ruined everything!"

Jereni's father smiled, "Ah, so nice of us to meet again."

"Shut up!"

Edwin sat me down gently on the ground, "Stay here, Alice." I glanced up at him and saw him sneak his gloves out of his pocket. Then throw another pair down near me on the ground, "Only if you have to." He growled. I gazed down at the gloves studying them. Wait. Those were _my_ gloves. The walls of this entire building were metal. I had a chance of fighting without even moving.

Dad then yanked a sword out from behind him. Oh shit.

"Father! Don't fight Mr. Edward!" Jereni screeched.

Dad turned, "Jereni. This bastard's your father?"

She nodded, "I-I'm not on his side. But I don't want there to be bloodshed."

Her father smirked, "There's always bloodshed. His daughter knows."

Oh hell. This guy was dead. I knew it as soon as my father started to take one step forward.

* * *

_Edward POV…_

I charged towards him at full speed, my sword clenched tightly in my hand. This bastard would pay for what he did to my daughter.

"Please Mr. Edward! Don't hurt my father!" Jereni… I didn't have time to think before she was right in front of me with her arms out to the sides blocking me.

"Move it, Jereni! Your father is the reason my daughter has to suffer the pain of automail! And I want him to suffer that same fate!" I screeched, my hands gripping my sword above her head.

"I understand that what he did is a terrible thing! But Mr. Edward you can't let hate and anger take you!"

"Move it, damn it!" My sword began to lower towards her and I saw her arms rise up across her face in fear. Suddenly, the image I saw wasn't Jereni anymore…it was Alice. That fateful day that she lost her arm. Jereni was in the same position doing the same thing for her father as Alice did for me. Alice was right from the beginning; this was hate and anger…

"_I got in his way, I was protecting the enemy… I don't think he cared that I was a child at that moment. He hates Amestrians… He wanted what he wanted, and that was to take someone down… whether I was a child or not." _My daughter's words rang through my ears. I'm such an idiot. I'm being weak in a fight, threatening a child with a sword in my hands. The same way Jereni's bastard father did to my own child. I've stooped so low and become the one person I hate the most in this world right now.

That's when reality struck back as Jereni's father pushed her out of the way to the ground and charged me. _That's right… it _is _different. I care about my child and she tried to protect me…_ Our sword clashed against each other as I blocked and dodged his strikes. _Jereni has such a big heart she even protected her father when he doesn't give a damn about her. _I was so focused on my thoughts and blocks I didn't even notice we had gotten close to Jereni… I heard her scream as I dodged a strike and it ended up coming towards her as her father lunged forward. As a last minute thought, I took the sword in my hand and swiftly hit his knocking it out of his hand. The sword flew up, landing on the ground with a _clang! _

"Thank you… Mr. Edward…"

I nodded then charged the bastard again as he grabbed his sword, "What kind of a father are you! You nearly killed your own daughter just then!"

"She was in the way, it didn't matter." He growled.

"That's a _sick_ thing to say… If you cared more maybe you wouldn't have cut off my daughter's right arm!"

"Dad! Don't kill him please! You won't be able to live with yourself. You're here! He's surrounded! Just stop! Dad! Please!" Alice… Alice's voice. I turned over and looked at her. Was she here? This whole time? I was so angry I didn't even know she was safe.

"Alice…"

"Dad no!" Her hands clapped.

The wall swooped out and closed around the middle of the man's body. I didn't even notice he had charged me once again. Alice saved my life again. I guess I owe her a lot more than I give her credit for. I heard her hands clap again as the wall swooped out wrapping around the middle of the other men's bodies. Alice is strong even when she's almost dying. I guess I should be a proud father. Alice's face lost color and her eyes went glazed then closed as the she fell over to the ground. She wasn't moving. Performing alchemy took so energy out of her in such a weak state. I couldn't believe this.

"Alice! Alice no!"

I felt like my wall was tumbling down when it didn't seem like she was breathing. She couldn't die from this! She was only 13! She was only starved for a few days! She couldn't die that quick.

"Alice… come back to us… please…"


	23. New Beginning

_Well guys... This is the last official chapter of Energy Alchemist. The epilogue will be posted as soon I get this posted! Thank you guys for sticking with this and reading it! I truly appreciate all your support! I've been writing this for 2 years and I really thank you all for enjoying my writing! Thank you all again! _

_-Ash_

* * *

_Chapter 23…_

_Where am I…? _Who_ am I? I need to think… Alice… that's who I am. I'm Alice, Alice Elric. Right? Everything's white. Peaceful. Wasn't I just somewhere the opposite of that? Where was I? _

"_You will be okay… You must wake up…" A woman spoke as I turn to look up at her. Who was that? Dark hair. Skinny. Green eyes. She smiled warmly at me. I know her from somewhere. I know I do._

_A hand touched my shoulder, "You don't belong here yet. Now do you, Alice?" I turned to see a man towering over me. Blonde hair. Beard. Golden eyes. They know my name? I tried to speak. But no words came from my mouth. Wait. Golden eyes…Dad… Oh no! Dad! Mom! Edwin! Richard! Someone! I need them! I have to find them! _

"_Do you think she'll be okay Mr. Edward?" _

_Richard…? Is that you…? Come on lips! Move! Speak! _

What I wanted to say came out as a faint grunt.

"Alice!"

"Ngh…."

A hand touched my cheek, "Open your eyes…"

I did so, and there was a crowd standing around me. Mom, Dad, Richard, Edwin, Uncle Al, Aunt Mei, Mustang, Hawkeye, and even _Armstrong_ were all staring down at me. Richard's hand was the one that was on my cheek. I slowly reached up and cupped his hand, "What's going on?"

"You're in the hospital…" Dad informed me.

"But… I was just with a man and a woman."

Dad blinked, "What the hell are you talking about, Alice?"

"The woman with the dark hair and the blonde guy with the beard and golden eyes. I just saw them… For only a few minutes…"

"Alice, you've been unconscious for 3 days." Edwin replied.

I couldn't believe it. How did I get in the hospital? I began to think about it. That's when I remembered everything. The fight, Drachmans, being kidnapped, Jereni and everyone else. It then hit me who those people were in my dream. "Grandma and grandpa...! I saw them! _That's_ who they were!"

"What are you talking about, Alice?" My uncle asked.

"The dream I had! Right after I blacked out in the metal building! I saw you and Dad's parents! I knew I knew them from somewhere. I guess they were telling me I shouldn't die."

Dad smirked, "Yeah. They'd be the ones to metal like that."

I quickly sat up causing the room to spin as Richard held my back to prevent me from crashing back down to the bed. I closed my eyes tightly waiting for it to stop. I once again opened my eyes and turned my gaze over to my brother, "So, where's your girlfriend?"

His face flushed, "Getting a snack in the lobby…"

"Oh well that's-wait… You didn't deny she was your girlfriend! Did I miss you actually growing a pair and asking her!" I demanded.

Edwin snickered, "Yup."

"Ugh! You suck!"

He only laughed and sneered at me.

Then it struck me, "Wait! What happened! What happened after I went down! I missed all the good stuff didn't I…?"

"If you mean the military coming in and busting the Drachmans and hulling them away…then yeah, you missed the good stuff." Dad mused.

"Damn it…"

Mom glared at me and then I turned my gaze away. There was shuffling on the bed and the next thing I knew two arms were wrapped around me. I shifted my head towards the body embracing me, none other than Richard, "Sorry…" He murmured, "I was just so worried about you… If I lost you… I-I don't know what I would've done."

Ignoring the tears that had weld in my eyes, I wrapped my arms around him, "Sorry…for scaring you."

He released me and my father's hand planted itself on my head, "Yeah, don't do it again squirt."

I grinned, "I think this alchemist has had enough adventure for some time now."

Dad nodded, "Yeah. I think so too…"

"So… we can go home now right?"

My mother smiled, "Yeah. We can go home."

* * *

Home. The sweet town of Risembool. When I arrived I almost wanted to attack the ground and never leave it. Central was not a place I'd be going very often. That was for sure. But a lot of good came out of this entire ordeal. The Elrics were once again known for their heroism, but not as alchemist just as heroes. Mom had more customers, all because they wanted to say that they had the same automail as Edward and Alice Elric. Richard later told me the only reason he told me his feelings was because he was afraid he'd never seen me again. Edwin met Jereni. I couldn't be happier. Yeah, I lost an arm, but to gain something you have to lose something. I think losing an arm was worth all of this. That's the law of Equivalent Exchange…


	24. Epilogue

**_Thank you for the support!_**

_-Ash_

* * *

Epilogue

I sat on the porch railing, watching my daughter and nephew play with their grandfather. He looked like he was in his twenties again when I was younger. Hopefully the guy won't break a hip. Okay. He wasn't exactly _that_ old yet. I glanced over at my mother, who sat on the porch watching her husband with a smile. I felt a grin spread across my face too, it was good to see him so active again. He'd gotten lazy before James, my nephew, was born.

Two arms wrapped around my waist and I glanced up to see my husband, "Looks like your dad has a new little princess."

I scoffed, "Maybe Erika is a princess, but I'm still second in line for queen."

Richard chuckled and rested his chin on my shoulder, "He looks happy…"

"He _is_ happy. He hasn't had anything to worry about for a while. He'd gotten so lazy because he didn't know _what_ to do."

"Your mom is happy too…"

"I keep telling her she needs to stop working soon…"

"Oh whatever, she's gonna be like Pinako was."

I smiled and turned my attention over to my mother who was still sitting in her chair; wrench in hand, "Yeah. Probably."

My brother burst out of the house with a plate, our aunt, uncle, and his wife behind him, "Who wants food!"

The kids paused mid-step and took off into the house. My father chuckled making his way up to the porch steps. I pulled away from Richard and got off the rail. I shook my head towards my father, "They got your stomach."

"Yeah, but yours has your attitude."

I sneered, "Oh zip it, you're glad I had a kid."

Dad nodded, "Yeah. I am."

* * *

A day doesn't go by where I don't think of my family and what happened with it. We have to be the most messed up family out there. Yet still, I couldn't be happier. With Winry and Edward Elric as your parents, you were never bored. With them as your grandparents, the kids were still never bored. I've had the greatest life. The Elric family name is one for the history books and I'm honored to be the daughter of the Fullmetal Alchemist. If you're wondering about my alchemy, yeah, I got better. Did I use it very often? Not really. I just learned to control it. My nightmares? Yeah. I got over those after learning to control my alchemic abilities. Luckily for my daughter she isn't an energy alchemist. But you know, my family has gain so much. I love the life I've lived. I've never thought anything was going to be okay. But everything in my life isn't just okay. My life is just _perfect._

_The End. _


End file.
